


The Only Daughter

by AkiTsugami02



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Family Secrets, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Konoha Village, Prodigies, Protective Senju Tobirama, Protective Uchiha Izuna, Protective Uchiha Madara, Protective Uzumaki Mito, Root/ANBU, Strong Female Characters, Torture, Uchiha Madara is So Done, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiTsugami02/pseuds/AkiTsugami02
Summary: Thousands called him Monster, few called him their Savior, only one called him their Hero, however everyone knew him as the Great Shinigami no ShinobiHe was Uchiha Madara, a Monster, a Shinobi, a Human and like all humans, he has his laments as well as his joys.She was his happiness, her very presence caused him great rejoicingHe would Murder so that his smile would never fade, He would Torture so that his innocence would never leave his eyesShe was his daughter, she was his princess, the only one who accepted him and never judged himYet at the same time she was his biggest regret, because he was stupidShe was Uchiha-Senju Akihane, she was not a good woman and she knew itA good person does not carry Miles's blood in his hands, a good person does not wear a mask full of lies on his face, a good person does not smile when he murders someone ... But from now to when good people exist in a world like this, where children are soldiers and murderers, where the public image defines everything and where, because of your relatives, you will pay the consequences
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there are errors, since I have to help myself from the google translator

* * *

**ARC 1: MEMORIES**

* * *

I do not own Naruto, the owner is Masashi kishimoto.

"It was not my intention" Speaking

_ I did not want this thought _

**_"because of my stupidity" speaking in memory_ **

**_I do not deserve forgiveness thinking about the memory_ **

* * *

**TIME: UNKNOWN.**

**PLACE: MOUNTAIN CEMETERY OUTSIDE THE AKATSUKI BASE**

You could see a destroyed area with large craters, felled trees, some burned areas, but what stood out the most was a huge log cut in half and in the center nine figures of which three were on the floor with only a thread of life in front of them, there were another four with various bruises, bruises and blood running down their body, while the other two figures looked better as they were a bit worn compared to the seven other individuals.

The first figure was on his back with his eyes closed and blood coming out of them, a large amount of blood came out of his mouth, his lips were broken, his body was cut and bruised, however the most notable was the large hole. on her stomach that was done by a Mokuton attack, her hair was a chocolate color that faded into beautiful wavy blonde ends.The two young men next to her were in the same condition as her but the holes made by that attack were more little ones. , one of them had pure white hair with black eyes, the other had jet black hair and red eyes.

The first of the other four individuals in front of them had an energy of an almost golden yellowish color in his body forming a jacket with a symbol of 2 circles one inside the other on each shoulder and like the jacket, his hair had the same golden glow, his skin was a tan color, you could distinguish three marks on each cheek and eyes, some of the same golden hue with a small shape in the pupil with tears accumulated in them.

The boy next to him was pale skinned, he had curious eyes since the right one was jet black while the left one also contained the Rinnegan but both eyes were full of tears and emotionless, his hair was the same color as his eye Jet- Right color that was barely distinguished by the dirt caused by the fight, he had a pale gray jacket with a high collar along with black pants at the waist had a thick rope that formed a knot in the part of the back this held a cloth navy blue almost black that ended up to the knees.

The girl to her right had tattoos on her skin that formed different patterns but they all matched a diamond drawn on her forehead, she had pink hair, fair skin, jade eyes, and she wore a green vest underneath. This is a long-sleeved black sweater and finally a man with silver hair with two dark-colored eyes while a scar was visible on his left eye. These are Hikari, Ryu and Leo Tusugami, in front of them Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake facing the 'final' enemy of the fourth world ninja war, Uchiha Madara.

"Understand it, it's all over", Madara mentioned with a serious fall, until for a moment his eyes widened in shock when he saw an arm leaving the area where his heart was, and he was not the only one since the other four present They were just like him, so he turned his head back looking at Black Zetsu who was watching him with superiority.

 **"You are wrong Madara, neither are you his savior, nor is this over"** said Black Zetsu with a gloomy voice.

 _"I can't move"_ Madara thought in fear.

 **"It is not very pretentious of you to think that you are different, you also live in an illusion Madara, in the dream that I designed"** Zetsu said, observing with Obito's sharingan at Madara.

"What are you saying? Zetsu it was me who created you" Madara mentioned with an irritated voice as well as observing Zetsu carefully with his eyes. "You are my will, you were born from my desire to bring her back." He said annoyed and with his eyes narrowed.

 **"That ... is also a mistake ... my will is Kaguya's!"** He said with a tone of respect and admiration that no one present had seen.

"What's going on" Naruto asked his teammates.

"They fight among themselves" Kakashi wondered.

"NO! It's not that, he just said something about Kaguya" Sasuke said with wide eyes as did his companions.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"She is the one who Rikudo Sennin told us about" Sasuke clarified causing Naruto to remember his words " _Madara is going through the same thing as Kaguya, my mother. He is using the power of the Juubi to get closer to me and my mother in terms of strength level you mean, my mother bragged about her power and people began to fear her "_ She couldn't keep remembering as Madara screamed.

"AHHHHH !!!!!" the scream of pain and agony as black marks etched into his pale skin and pillars of Chakra surged from the ground towards him and his body began to absorb and swell like a sphere.

"You just have to stop it while it's swollen right?" Naruto asked for Sasuke to nod his head, causing the two of them to run towards the swollen Madara, Sasuke with his lightning sword that he created and Naruto with his Bo to also run towards Madara but being a few meters from him they were caught by large and long white hairs controlled by Black Zetsu.

 **"Two insects jumping into the fire, now I will absorb their chakra"** said Black Zetsu somewhat annoyed, so much it cost him to keep Madara off guard to revive Kaguya so that two stupid ones come to interrupt him.

While this was happening on the outside, the inside of Madara, more specifically his mind was a jumble, he did not know what idea to have about this, in fact he did not know what to think ... his mind ... for the first time is in. ..white, there was no second or third plan since for him there was only success. However, the plan that cost him so much to elaborate years and years of his life ... No, it was decades dedicated to this in order to have the desired peace, to be the savior of this world, to be the new Rikudo Sennin, to take revenge on the Clan Uchiha for turning his back and betraying him, to avenge Izuna's death, to break Hashirama, to be able to destroy konoha, to ...

**_"Otou-Sama"_ **

_"W-what"_ Madara was taken aback for a moment. " _Certain kumi_ " he thought with a smile full of affection at the memory of his princess, his beloved daughter.

**_"Otou-Sama I missed you"_ **

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't revive you, I'm sorry ... my girl ... I'm ... sorry"_ at that moment a tear fell down Madara's left eye, the funny thing is that the tear it was blood despite not having his mangekyou Sharingan activated.

While slowly his skin on the outside is being covered with the mass of chakra which was painful but he was not worried he could bear it, he was alert because he felt that he was in a Tsukuyomi or a Genjutsu, as much as he wanted to get out, he could not do it. The only thing left for him to do was observe everything that happened in front of him. The place where he was was _unique,_ the sky was purple with violet tones, with clouds in blue colors a magnificent combination, the ground was water with a movement similar to the sea but the color was dark green. Then everything started shaking.

 _"W-what" he_ mentioned Madara puzzled trying to stabilize himself as he was dizzy from the movement, his vision blurred until he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Madara has just returned from a month long mission due to encounters with ninjas from Iwagakure who started two months ago due to the process of creating Konohagakure that started seven months ago which wanted to infiltrate in order to obtain children from clans which infuriated him as he found lists of specific candidates, when he read it he became livid his daughter was in the first place while his two nephews got the number two and three.**

**He just gave his report a few moments ago to Hashirama who got serious and said to arrange a meeting later to discuss the issue of the Iwagakure ninjas. But now as he walked back home he was getting frustrated by the civilians. They always feared him and stayed away from him, I even heard some say that he was a warmonger which made him angry and he walked as fast as he could to his home while thinking of a way to vent his frustration since no one in the clan could face him except Izuna but he was on an assassination mission.**

**He let out a sigh at the entrance to his house trying to release his pain but obviously it was impossible** _"_ **_Tadaima_ ** _"_ **he** **mentioned with a calm voice as he took off his sandals and armor, leaving only dark clothes that he wore underneath until he was attacked by the waist by a little girl with chocolate colored hair.**

 ** _"Okaerinasai Otou-sama"_ Mentioned ** **the girl with her face still buried in her abdomen** _"_ **_I missed you so much"_ she ** **said before raising her head and taking a closer look to quickly put a soft smile on her face causing her chocolate eyes to shine** **_"I glad you returned home safely "_ ** **letting out a small laugh at the slight frown that Madara put on, as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her so that he could carry her on his chest and she put her hands on his neck and hugged him putting her head on his shoulder enjoying the warmth that he gave off.**

 **_"That you thought I couldn't win against some Iwagakure ninjas"_ ** **Madara said with a little pout, knowing that he could be the same whenever he was with his little princess.**

 **Giggling as he settled into his father's arms and shook his head slowly and watched him** **_"no otou-sama is the opposite, I know you can beat anyone if you want, however you are my family and I will always worry about you because I love you "_ he ** **said as a smile formed on his face and he saw Madara's eyes soften to the point where there was a sparkle in them showing that he was happy.**

 **_"I'm glad I'm home"_ ** **Madara said with a smile as he hugged his princess tightly and buried his head in the girl's neck, forgetting all the frustrations that plagued him a few minutes ago.**

**After all, she was his light, the light that brought him out of the darkness in which he lived and the light that he would always protect no matter what.**

**_Whatever happens_ **

* * *

**For three months Madara has been plagued by the idea of what will happen If your daughter believes that he is a warmonger as people say due to the assassination missions that have been entrusted to him personally and the rumors that have been created from them, also if you add the fact that he a He has been avoiding for two and a half months taking various missions and has mostly only seen his father who gives him angry looks for abandoning his granddaughter and the fact that sometimes the east with Butsuma only makes it worse because the two of them overprotect Kumi as if it were a porcelain doll.**

**As well as the few times he has met with Izuna who only punches him in the face and tells him to stop acting stupid and that I trust Kumi because he is hurting her with his damn insecurities, even the bastard made a truce with Tobirama ... WITH TOBIRAMA! to beat him to death if he doesn't talk to Kumi today !, who by the way was more than willing to help him after hearing that he had hurt his cute and adorable niece. Being in front of Hashirama who did absolutely nothing to avoid the blow that Izuna threw to the face or the threat and even to try to calm them instead the son of a bitch supported them and with a big smile said that he would help to hold him with his mokuton to be left half dead surprising Madara to discover that the bastard has a sadistic side while ignoring Tobirama's big smile and the sadistic glint in his eyes.**

**Madara's eyes almost popped out when he saw that in front of him, without a doubt they are overprotective with her a little** **_maybe too much_ ** **and now he is going home for the first time in two and a half months, to see Kumi, to talk to her and that terrifies him, he is afraid ...**

**_afraid that she ishim_ **

**_afraid ofafraid that she will reject him_ **

**_afraid that she will hate him_ **

**_afraid that she will abandon him_ **

**That is why for a while he has been meeting all the courage possible to ask Kumi what she thinks about him. Same reason why he has been standing at the door for half an hour to enter his house.**

_"_ **_Shit_ ** _" he_ **muttered under his breath while the door would open and he entered** _"_ **_Tadaima_ ** _" he_ **mentioned, he took off his sandals and armor, he gulped when he saw that no one was coming, he walked down the corridor and checked the living room, the kitchen, the library and worried Because there were no traces of Kumi, he quickly went to the second floor, to each of the rooms, his, Izuna and the guest rooms, which were three in which Hashirama usually stayed as for Tobirama and his father rarely anymore. that they took care of Kumi when he was not, also Kumi went to his grandfather's house, as for the albino Senju, he ... well he preferred that she go to his complex although sometimes Hashirama dragged him to the Uchiha complex when she he cared and he did not complain since he adored the girl and whenever they turned their backs on him and did not observe him he pampered her a little maybe too... a** **_muchlot._ **

**Feeling a lump in her throat, she opened the last room and observed the change that had made the walls no longer had pastel orange color, now they were light green with some photos spread on the wall of her and her father with Butsuma, also of her and Izuna as well as Tobirama, Hashirama, and a great photo of her with her cousins Zero and Masato.**

**With a large dark fir-colored closet in the corner of the room which was next to the large window with a pale yellow curtain underneath it was a dark-colored desk with notes of fuinjutsu and a lamp, his bed in the middle of the room on a thin dark fir wood drawer built into the wall which had a black mat underneath, the mattress was covered in a white sheet that looked fluffy with sky blue, forest green and white pillows with the stuffed animal of a black wolf that he had bought for her when she was three years old and at the foot of the bed was a large black pillow with gray details with the name Raiden hand-embroidered in one corner.**

**On the bed on the wall there was an unfinished drawing of a large forest that ended in a beach, on each side of the bed there were bookcases of the same color as the wall that reached the ceiling, these were divided into six parts which were filled with books and scrolls, the first four parts of the bookshelves were filled with books ranging from ...**

**Basic to advanced politics, middle and advanced economics, geography, clans of elemental countries (Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind), rules and regulations of the country of fire, social classes, cooking recipes for beginners, easy and medium poisons, cure for beginners. While the last two sections were full of scrolls on basic kenjutsu of different styles including Senju and Uchiha as well as taijutsu of both clans and some varied, chakra theory, chakra control, basic and medium medical ninjutsu, jutsu of water, fire and lightning which were in abundance on the shelf leaving only four of wind and earth.**

**Madara was speechless, where were the shelves with stuffed animals and toys? The drawings on the walls? The pastel colors that your daughter loves so much? ... which was what happened during these two and a half months who was not at home approached the bed and observed something that stood out on the sheet while he checked it and observed** **_"I'm sorry hime-chan"_ ** **He muttered to himself as he looked at the painting where he and his daughter were after their third birthday.**

**Where she was on her shoulders without sandals with a sky blue kimono with sleeves that covered her entire arm, almost hiding her hands completely so as not to reveal the bandages on them, also that the lower part expanded like a princess dress to give her mobility unlike traditional kimonos.**

**She had a white sash with a gold edge and wore the symbol of the Uchiha clan, around her neck was a dark leather choker with the symbol of the Senju clan engraved on it and a silver chain with a black crystal button and the Uchiha fan printed on it. while on the back of the button were the names of Kumi and Madara, in his hands black leather fingerless gloves with the Senju symbol on the silver border.**

**He was wearing his typical clothes, a black long-sleeved high-neck shirt with the Uchiha symbol, black pants and a Tanto on his back, she had a big smile and her cheeks flushed slightly while he had a soft smile.**

**Leaving the framed photo realizing the fresh moisture in it, shaking her head to stop the thoughts she quickly went to the window and looked at the backyard her eyes closed trying to hold back the tears that her daughter was accumulating ... It hurt her however she couldn't help but think that she was growing up alone ...** **_alone without him._ **

**_"Kumi"_ he ** **whispered to himself as he watched his sleeping daughter possessively hugging her wolf stuffed animal under the big willow tree that was in her garden with a ...** **_"that's what"_ ** **she said incredulously looking at the dark colored hairball that is five times bigger than her, which she was leaning on, using it as a pillow. He quickly slipped a sleeve of his shirt over his eyes and went down to the backyard.**

 **He arrived at the garden, he observed her and** **_froze,_ ** **she looked pale and thinner, she had large dark circles and her hair was messy and the chocolate color that he loved was turning jet black like his.**

**_she didn't like she hated_ **

**_him she didn't like how he was hurting her_ **

**_at all She_ **

**tried to get closer only to hear a fierce growl and watch carefully as the ball of hair her daughter was leaning on which moved and stood up and she saw it it was a wolf a** **_damn wolf_ ** **Aegean blue with white legs as well as the tip of its tail and silver eyes** **_"Only my daughter is capable of taming a wolf"_ he ** **said exasperatedly as he ran a hand through her messy mane** **_"she is impressive_ ** _"_ **he** **sighed quickly to put on a soft smile, it was** **_magnificent_ ** **as a girl of almost four years was capable of doing something that an average shinobi couldn't.**

**Moments later, due to the movement of the wolf, Kumi began to move at the same time that she moaned in her sleep, she instantly woke up, her eyes were open, some sweat on her face and she turned to see him, he felt horrible, she looked at him with longing as if not she believed that he was there as he held tightly his silver chain around his neck with his hands.**

**_"Otou-sama"_ ** **she whispered softly as she sat on his lap at the same time she looked at him with red tears accumulating in her beautiful chocolate eyes.**

 ** _"Tadaima musume"_ he ** **said as he gently walked towards her and grabbed her by the waist to lift her up and hug her gently against him and cradle her, feeling a pain in his chest as he heard her sob and whimper in his neck.**

 _" **You** _ **_**came** -back" _she ** **whispered desperately as she buried her head in his neck and hugged Madara tightly** **_"I thought you weren't coming home anymore."_ **

**_"I'm sorry"_ ** **Madara sincerely apologized even though that wouldn't ease the pain already caused.**

 _"_ **_It's-it's okay Otou-sama"_ ** **trying to control her sobbing the moment she looked at him and put on a smile** **_"what matters is that you came back"_ **

**_and you didn't abandon me_ **

**The phrase was not said but Madara could hear it clearly in his mind doing it feel more guilty and miserable than you already are.**

* * *

**Madara had just dressed in comfortable clothes after taking a bath with Kumi in the tub and washing her hair to get a color Close to the one she had which she liked since she liked that she was different and not an average Uchiha, after the bath she went to make dinner, while she changed her clothes.**

**Putting the dishes on the table to call Kumi, who came down quickly wearing a large navy blue shirt and white pants with her hair tying the top half in a small ponytail with a cute white bow holding it leaving the rest of her Loose wavy hair down her shoulders, as well as her bangs that covered her eyebrows and the two wavy locks at the ends framing her face, sitting next to her father.**

**_"itadakimasu"_ ** **Madara said to grab a rice ball and eat it while Kumi waited for him to take the first bite to start eating.**

 ** _"itadakimasu"_ he ** **mentioned softly to eat Kumi.**

 **_"Kumi when you finish eating we'll talk outside understood"_ ** **Madara said softly despite having a serious face.**

 **_"I understand Otou-sama"_ ** **Kumi said with a downward gaze and sad eyes**

 **, to which he turned his gaze to not see her face since he didn't know what to do when he saw her like that, it was the first time that she had put that look and see her it hurt a** **_lot_ ** _._

**Madara, once they finished eating, picked up the dishes and left them in the kitchen quickly to go to the back of the house and sat on the wooden floor, while she a little insecure walked behind him and sat hugging her legs while put his head on them.**

**They had been in that awkward silence for a long time and Madara did not know what to say for the first time, inside his head he was thinking the right words to express himself, however he did not know how to do it, he knew that his daughter was intelligent, a prodigy whatever you want to call him but. ..he wanted to speak softly with her not to do it as he normally does, going straight to the point no matter how cruel.**

**_"Why didn't you come home?"_ ** **Kumi said in a low voice with her gaze straight ahead taking Madara off guard with the question which he just blinked but didn't answer** **_"Is it because of me?"_ He ** **said while burying his head in his legs .**

**Madara he wanted to tell her that it was not his fault that it was his, he simply could not he did not know what to say or how to start the conversation, but he was sure of something, he never prepared for the words that came.**

**_"I know I'm a nuisance"_ **

**He felt his heart stop and his body shuddered.**

**_No you are not_ **

**_"I know that sometimes I bother you to come out to train with me when you work on clan matters in your office but when you do your paperwork I see how you get angry or how you despair because of the nonsense they ask for and I know that the training gives you help and relax and make you forget "_ **

**_you have never bothered me, it is they who do it_ **

**_" no matter how much you hide it, I know that most of the requests are my fault "_ **

**_it is not your fault it is mine for not protecting you_ **

**_" As much as try to hide it I know that most of the older people within the clan do not love me, I do not want to see you suffer for me you have already done enough in the war "_ **

**_you have never made me suffer instead you give me happiness_ **

**_" I think it would be I'd better leave "_ **

**_don't go_ **

**_" I don't want to see you like that with pain, with frustration and despair and even your dark circles are bigger than before "_ **

**_don't leave me alone_ **

**_" I'm sorry "_ **

**_wait!_ **

**Before she gets up Madara grabbed her and sat her on his lap as he hugged her against his chest with tears streaming from his eyes.**

**_"It's not your fault, it's me who has it"_ he ** **said resting his head on hers** **_"Izuna was right I hurt you with my stupidity however I never imagined that up to this point"_ he ** **said in** **a whisper to himself as he let out a little sob, if those four ever found out what happened he was dead that is** **sure**.

 **_"I'm sorry"_ ** **he sincerely apologized** **_"I'm sorry for leaving you, I won't be leaving again"_ he ** **mentioned with a tearful smile.**

 **_"You promise"_ ** **she said with a sad smile** **_"You promise that you will not abandon me and hurt me like the others"_ ** **I mention looking into his eyes.**

 ** _"I promise musume"_ he ** **said as she raised her little finger and he did the same and they crossed it**

**_"once you promise you can no longer break the promise"_ **

**_"I do not forget my promises musume"_ **

* * *

_"_ **_Kumi_ ** _"_ **called Madara after they had spent a while in comfortable silence and introduced her to her fellow wolf named Raiden.**

 **_"Hn"_ ** **she turned and stopped caressing Raiden who was on her lap which had shrunk to sleep on it.**

 _"_ **_you_ ** _"_ **he let out a sigh** **_"you think I'm a warmonger for loving ... good battles"_ he ** **said quietly despite how anxious he was.**

 **_"Yes, I do"_ ** **she replied calmly ignoring the pain in Madara's face** **_"but"_ ** **causing him to turn to look at her leaving a silence that seemed eternal to Madara** **_"I don't care"_ **

**_what?_ **

**_"I do not care because you are my family, I do not care if you become the worst villain, murderer or a monster as they say, you are my otou-sama and you will always have a place in my heart and not only that, you are the person I most admire in the world"_ she ** **said while looking at him. Madara was now in a daze watching her.**

**_she admires me and only me_ **

**_"You were the one who saved me, who gave me a family, who gave me the opportunity to have friends and companions, my uncle Shima may be the hokage, he may be idolized, venerated and adored since he was the creator of Konohagakure and he had the idea however you are the protector who works in the shadows and takes care of its destruction "_ **

**_" But for me more than my father, a warmonger, an assassin or a founder "_ **

**_"you're my hero!"_ **

**_I really don't deserve you ..._ **

**_"kum-"_ ** He could not continue talking to his daughter as he felt himself being pulled out of his body rapidly falling into darkness.

* * *

Madara was in a cold metal chair located in the same place where he was found in At first, opening his eyes disoriented, he forced his eyes to see everything more clearly trying to get up from the chair without any achievement.

Looking carefully around he saw glass walls a few meters from him perfectly surrounding him and right in front of him a large black painting that moved like sea water in waves.

Suddenly his hair was pulled back revealing his two eyes midnight, causing him to groan in pain, unable to speak due to his lips not moving, calming down as quickly as possible seeing that the painting in front of him it changed from color to color.

"Because they had to get me out of my moments with my musume" he thought as he let out a fierce growl due to irritation, but calmed down because an image appeared in the frame.

 **_"Dai"_ ** **Madara said looking at the beautiful smiling brown-haired woman in front of him, along with Hashirama too happy and a Mito standing somewhat distant from them.**

"What the hell is Senju the bitch doing here? I expected another memory of me and my musume" he thought with distaste when he saw the Senju dog in front of him.

 **_"Hi Mada-kun_ ** _"_ **he** **mentioned in a sensual voice causing Madara to shudder which generated a small smile from her as she observed that she still has power over him.**

"Like shit I fell before a witch like her" he thought furiously as he looked at the Madara of that memory with hatred

 ** _"you want to pass"_ he ** **said ignoring the small shaking hand on the back of his shirt, however this was noticed by a curious Uzumaki.**

"When I see Mito I will have to thank him for taking care of Kumi during my stupid stage" he thought with gratitude and bitterness.

* * *

 ** _"otou-sama can we go eat dangos please"_ he ** **mentioned with a shy voice knowing that he would probably reject her as it has for several months.**

Madara watched helplessly when he saw his daughter act that way in front of him with shyness, illusion and longing. She looked so different from the three-year-old girl he remembers, the energetic girl who would always help him with his paperwork, make him his favorite tea, buy him dango to eat together, give him the smiles that he loved so much and give him that The warm feeling he felt inside would give him ... _happiness,_ and even help him get out of his troubles and frustrations with whatever came to his mind.

 ** _"I'm busy with my paperwork, Kumi, I have too much work to do"_ she ** **said calmly without even looking up, losing the emotions that passed through her daughter's face, however, it did not go unnoticed by Dai who put a smile from behind her. door as he watched.**

_as I was never able to realize_

**_"I can help you organize it and maybe we can go out at night, well and if you don't want dango then we can train"_ ** **Kumi said in a low voice looking at the ground**

_she just wanted to spend time with me_

**_"Kumi!"_ ** **shouted Madara looking up at her who tightened her kimono with her hands so as not to tremble with fear** **_"you can't see I'm busy I have too much work I don't have time to go out with you or do nonsense"_ looking ** **down again at the documents in hand.**

_she wanted to be with me_

**_"but yesterday you went out with Dai-san all day"_ she ** **muttered in a low voice with sadness helplessness for not being able to be with her father.**

_she missed her father_

**_"Enough! How many times have I told you that she is your mother and that I want you to respect her as such even though I could not raise you that does not mean that you should speak to her that way"_ ** **Madara shouted angrily as he hit His hands slammed on his desk and he got up and walked over to her. Kumi had already prepared for a blow to hit her, however it did not happen, he just stood in front of her and told her to leave, that he does not want insolent and disrespectful brats. For Dai to quickly open the door entering with tears in his eyes causing Madara to run towards her ignoring Kumi ...** **_again._ **

**_"GO AWAY!"_ ** **Madara turned around and scoffed at Kumi as Dai had overheard the conversation 'accidentally' and she 'cried' because Kumi didn't want her as a Mother.**

_and as stupid as I was, I ignored her_

_and hurt her_

* * *

**Kumi quickly went into the woods jumping out of the second floor window barely giving Raiden time to enlarge and enter her shadow, she ran and ran, reaching her destination at her secret place.**

**It was a beautiful lake with crystalline green water where fish of beautiful colors lived surrounded by large willow trees and in the center of the lake there was an island with a beautiful tree, the first tree that she created, she always liked cherry trees however she He loved blue and white colors so he created his own tree and it was really magnificent the tree was really like a cherry tree, however the flowers were blue and white and the view it projected made him see in a magical and unreal way.**

If Madara wasn't stunned by the earlier memory, he would no doubt be stunned by the sight in front of him.

**Kumi passed the protective barrier that she put up so that no one would find the place, and walked through the water with Raiden on his back feeling the soft drops of rain all over his body stopping just halfway the rain became louder the sound The rays could be heard in the distance making his body relax, raising his head he let that wild drops of rain wipe his face full of red tears, walking gently he got to that island feeling the muddy sand on his feet he went to the trunk and leaned against the roots next to Raiden who had his head in his lap, adding chakra put his hand on the trunk causing a thick root to protrude from the ground and cover them enough not to get wet.**

**Raiden, who upon perceiving his teacher's emotions licked her cheek to make her understand that she was not alone.**

**"** _..._ **_Arigato_ ** " **Kumi said softly observing him with a glint of affection in her broken and empty eyes at that wolf** **_"Arigato for being with me Raiden" he_ ** **mentioned as he caressed his soft fur making it relax between his fingers.** **_"... You broke your promise" she_ ** **murmured with her hair covering her eyes as** **red tears wet his cheeks and fell on the fur of his fellow wolf ...**

* * *

 **_sometimes a hit is not necessary_ ** _**to hurt** _

**_a word hurts_ **

**_silence hurts_ **

**_betrayal hurts_ **

**_contempt hurts_ **

**_indifference hurts_ **

* * *

**_"you broke your promise"_ **

**_"father"_ **

"... promise?" Madara whispered thinking about what she said ... then he _remembered_ , he remembered the promise he made to her.

**_"You promise not to abandon me and hurt me like the others" he_ **

_broke his promise_

**_"once you promise you can no longer break the promise"_ **

_and he did it in the worst way_

* * *

Madara hadn't realized it but tears fell from his eyes running down his cheeks as he looked at the memories in front of him.

**Two weeks have passed since that incident, a total of 12 days since Kumi took out some clothes from the clan leader's house and sealed all his scrolls to go live in his grandfather's house, where he understood something in those two days that he did not was at her house a total of six people asked where she was to which she replied "training" obviously no one bought that lie however everyone realized something Kumi stopped using the silver necklace that Madara gave her.**

**But what worried everyone the most was the fact that Madara didn't realize that Kumi disappeared.**

**She was currently sitting on the window frame with one knee pressed to her chest, her arm leaned over her and her other leg stretched out as her head leaned against the window frame and watched the cloudy day.**

_"_ **_Ne Raiden? do you think he still loves me?"_ ** **Kumi suddenly asks her partner while watching the light rain falling.**

 **_"I honestly don't know Akihane-sama"_ ** **The wolf who was lying on his bed calmly replied. listening to how the rain increased**

 **_"... if someone loves you it shows you"_ ** **Kumi murmured to herself** **_"if she misses you, she looks for you" she_ ** **mentioned with a soft voice with tears forming in her eyes** **_"... and if he wants to talk to you, put his pride aside because he thought of you first ... than others"_ ** **Akihane sobbed** **his eyes changed from chocolate to red to black** **_"because you can't think of me for once otou-sama and stop being selfish" he_ ** **looked up and observed the bright cyan colored ray that struck between the mountains with a ripe sharingan in her eyes stained by red tears.**  
 ****

* * *

**_That day was the first time that her mask was shattered_ **

**_And her pain came to light_ **

**_It was the first time that she cried and screamed_ **

**_Like a girl her age_ **

**_A girl who was forced to grow up_ **

**_A girl who broke_ **

**_And today I just finished ruining it_ **

* * *

**_"Chibis"_ ** **Mito said in a hesitant voice to the children who were in front of her at her door.**

 _"_ **_We know that Uncle Shim-" he_ ** **quickly cut Zero's sentence and thought the words carefully,** **_"I know Senju-sama is missing so I wanted to ask you if you help me with aneki's injuries, please ..."_ ** **He spoke with watery eyes in a low voice as he pointed to the fainted girl on his back**.

**Masato, Zero, and Mito were in a private room with seals built into the walls so that no one would find out about anything while they waited for Kumi to get her bearings.**

**_"What do you want me to heal?"_ ** **Mito asked doubtfully as he looked at the girl who sat on the gurney.**

 **_"Everything"_ ** **Kumi replied with no emotions in her voice causing Mito sadness and shock when she said the word 'everything'-**

 **_"What do you mean Chibi?"_ ** **Mito asked uncertainly as he watched as he slowly took off his black long-sleeved shirt, making Mito's breath stop in his throat as his eyes widened.**

"Kami" said with a voice full of disbelief Madara observing the body of his daughter a girl who was barely turning five years old, she wore bandages that covered from elbow to wrist, her chest and stomach were full of bruises and bruises like that as cuts, however he _scared_ her ... her back was completely covered by bandages in fact Madara was sure he could see blood staining parts of the dirty bandages he was wearing.

 **Myth darted towards her and removed the bandages so that tears filled her eyes for every inch more than her previously covered skin was exposed to her and watched** **_everything._ **

**Kumi's arms full of too deep cuts some of which had green color in them or around the cuts, her stomach and part of her chest full of green and purple bruises and bruises and-**

**Mito put his hands to his mouth as her tear-filled eyes looked desperately at Kumi, Kai even muttered thinking it was a genjutsu too many times.**

**Her back was horrible ... it seemed as if she had been hit with a whip that is in Torture and Interrogation, as well as how different types of sharp things had been embedded in her. Myth could distinguish glass in some areas of the wounds, it is as if they had tortured her.**

"I want to vomit" Madara said with a green face with his rigid and frozen body, but he was sure he would not kill her, he would torture her, demutilate her and give him all the shit that Dai's dog can think of if he sees her again. time.

 **_"Just heal me please" she_ ** **said in a pleading voice to Mito who moved and started with her arms, trying to be as gentle as possible with the four year old girl in front of her. She wanted to help her and get her out of Madara's house but, the Uchiha clan could see it in a very different way, so she was thinking that the best way to help her was to become her teacher but the inconvenience would be Hashirama since Kumi would possibly reject her for not see him.**

 **_"I want you to come every day that Hashirama-kun is not here because ..."_ ** **Mito said seriously thinking about the way to explain his idea** **_"I know that your relationship with Hashirama is not like before, but I want to make a proposal to you and only you, not Dai, not Madara, not the Uchiha clan, a proposal for Kumi and only Kumi "_ ** **Mito said sternly as he finished healing an arm even though he couldn't remove the scars.**

 **Myth observed Kumi who had a serious face** **_"can you tell me, please, what is the proposal"_ ** **I ask**

 **_"I want you to become my student and allow me to teach you Fūinjutsu and Iryō Ninjutsu, I know that you are already advanced on your own merit "_ ** **Myth think momentarily before answering** **_"I would say that in Fūinjutsu you go in level 1 high, rose to the beginner level of level 2 and as for Iryō Ninjutsu I would say that you only have the theory and control of the chakra-"_ **

**_"You are wrong"_ ** **Kumi quickly interrupted her .**

 **_"eh"_ ** **Myth stopped healing her arm and looked at her with a silly face**

"she said" Madara looks at her stunned by two things **number 1** hewas surprised by Mito's statement when teaching him his specialties **number 2** the fact that she has a good level of fuinjutsu and Iryō ninjutsu surprised him.

 **_"You're wrong about my levels in both areas"_ ** **Kumi calmly corrected her while she waited for the redhead to cometo continue explaining** **_to her senses"in fuinjutsu my level is 4 - beginner in iryo ninjutsu I know at least five jutsus as well as the Mystical palm and I can heal broken bones as well as minor wounds besides that I know how to make poisons and how to get them out of the body in a medium level "_ ** **the 4-year-old girl began calmly to finish with a smile when she saw Mito open-mouthed, feeling satisfied by Inside seeing that he believed the lie after all** **_a shinobi does not demonstrate his true abilities_ **

Madara unlike Mito had his eyes comically open ... he was _speechless_.

**_PRODIGY_ **

**That word rang in Mito's head.**

**_"How do you know all that?"_ ** **Mito asked curiously.**

 **_"Well, since Otou-sama doesn't want to spend time with me. I go to my grandparents' house and I train with them as well as Otoutos and I don't think it is necessary to explain the iryo ninjutsu, in the field of fuinjutsu I have books from the Tusugami Clan"_ ** **Kumi replied calmly** **_"also I'm not the only one with that kind of knowledge" she_ ** **said while pointing to the twins sitting next to the stretcher.**

**Myth's mouth hung comically as he watched the twins analyzing what Kumi-Chibi told him.**

**_"They both know fuinjutsu and iryo ninjutsu" he_ ** **asked incredulously.**

... Madara was stunned, his energetic and idiotic nephew knew fuinjutsu and iryo ninjutsu he expected it from Masato but not from Zero who always made the fool and ridiculous in front of everyone.

 **_"Yes!"_ ** **Zero said happily as his brother only nodded slightly.**

 **"** **_How?"_ ** **I ask doubtfully.**

 **_"Aneki ... She taught us when we asked her, after all we didn't want to be left behind"_ ** **said the older black twin softly.**

 **"** **_Besides we didn't want her to carry all the weight on her shoulders like she usually does, she already has enough"_ ** **said Zero seriously**

"I think I'm going to pass out" Madara thought with his mind in the clouds, this ... It was the For the first time he saw his nephew in this way, Zero and Masato were the opposite of each other while Masato was a physical copy of Izuna with his mother's red eyes his personality was serious and cold very few times he smiled and when he did it was always with Kumi, Zero and Izuna and rarely with the rest of the family. Zero was the opposite he always smiled and was very clumsy, he was similar to his mother with white hair but with midnight eyes like any Uchiha. Then imagine his surprise to see the boys he thought he knew act in such a way.

 **_"So they are good in both areas right?"_ ** **Myth asked to which they nodded in confirmation** **_"so do you want me to train all three of you?"_ ** **he asked gently stroking their heads.**

**The pair of twins shared glances and seemed hesitant and doubtful at such a proposal so they quickly turned to see Kumi who smiled at them and moved her hands with a subtle effort.**

_"_ **_It is your choice"_ ** **he said with his special sign language, but I noticed that they seemed indecisive so I reformed the question** **_"is it what you wish?"_ ** **while putting a soft smile on her face.**

 **They watched her and looked at each other with determination in the eyes, then they** **_understood_ ** **and knew what her answer would be.**

 ** _"We would like to be your Mito-Okasan apprentices"_ they ** **replied softly with small smiles on their faces.**

 **"** **_I too ... I'll do it, I want to do it Mito-Okasan" she_ ** **said with a glint in her eyes that had long since been lost as well as great determination to make Mito proud of her ... she had understood Otou -sa ... Madara he was no longer family he was no longer** **_his_ ** **family although it** **_hurts too much_ ** **.**

 **_"Akihane"_ ** **Kumi said suddenly calling the attention of Mito** **_"call me Akihane after all I trust you Mito-Okasan" she_ ** **said with a big smile.**

**Myth se sorprendió, la llamaron mamá, quería tener hijos, pero aún no había quedado embarazada y anhelaban el amor y el consuelo de una madre, especialmente de Kumi.**

* * *

_**And she didn't deny them** _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**ARC 1: MEMORIES**

* * *

"I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry" Madara murmured he thought he knew his family he was wrong the only thing he could do was apologize uselessly because he  _ knew an _ apology not to regulate the years of suffering, the physical and mental wounds, pain, anguish, loneliness, _ hatred. _

* * *

**Kumi, almost four years old, was walking to the Senju compound to see Mito-Okasan as Dai found her on the day of Yesterday at the market and as the great mother that she is, I took her to the Uchiha clan to her house and hurt her too** **_much and_ ** **although I heal the broken bones and some bruises, she is still not an expert and needs help since her injuries on the way to the other compound reopened and it hurt a lot** **, hence his visit to the Senju Clan today, since Hashirama is supposed to be in the Hokage office and Tobirama is on patrol around the village.**

**Knocking on the door of the Senju Kumi house, I patiently waited for Mito-Okasan to open the door for her until suddenly it opened, she froze the person at the door was not her Okasan, it was Tobirama.**

**_"Sorry for the interruption, is Mito-Sama here?"_ ** **he asked politely as he casually placed his bleeding arms on his back and hiding a wince caused by that movement.**

**_"Kumi, I haven't seen you in a while"_ ** **Tobirama said somewhat dazed as he wrinkled his nose slightly as he could smell a familiar smell.**

**_"The same is Senju-sama however I would like to know if Mito-Sama is there?"_ ** **she asked again with her calm facade as she could feel the fabric of her dress sticking to her arms due to the blood.**

**_"No, she is not here"_ ** **he said with a suspicious look and a bit uncomfortable by the way she called him.**

**_"I see ... then I'm going to have a good afternoon Senju-sama"_ ** **she briefly apologized for bothering him and turned around hiding her arms again and walked casually, she needed to get away the scent of iron would begin to permeate the air and not I wanted no one to notice.**

**Tobirama's eyes widened** **_"Wait! Kumi"_ ** **called her from the entrance alarmed as she recognized the smell of blood, she turned her head and watched as he walked towards her with a look full of anger and suspicion**

**_"Who? "_ ** **he said, she just blinked and gasped** **_"who hurt you?"_ ** **he asked again with barely contained fury as he searched for the source of the metallic smell of dried blood.**

**Kumi was alarmed** **_"I'm sorry, but this does not concern you or anyone else Senju-sama"_ ** __ **Kumi spoke to disappear in a shunshin of lightning, surprising and hurting Tobirama because of his elemental jutsu and because she practically fled from him. Crouching down, she put two fingers on the ground and tried to find her Chakra, she frowned since she was having a hard time finding her, she knew how to hide well, too well for a four year old girl.**

**It took a few minutes until he was able to find her in ...** **_"what is he doing in that place?"_ ** **he muttered to himself as he teleported to the closest seal to that location. Quickly jumping through the roofs, he went to the forest of death as the civilians called him, hiding his chakra, he sneaked up to where she was, he looked at the river in front of him and found her, he stopped in his** **_tracks_ ** **and** **_froze_ ** **.**

**Kumi was lying next to the semi-conscious river, her arms were bleeding, she had just washed them, however the cuts were too deep, she was exhausted, she had to heal those of her legs and she ran out of chakra.**   


* * *

**_She wanted to sleep_ **

**_She wanted to rest_ **

**_She wanted to disappear_ **

**_She wanted to stop suffering_ **

**_She wanted to die ..._ **

**_But it's not time_ **

**_She couldn't die_ **

**_Not_ **

**_yet Not yet_ **

* * *

**_"Kumi!"_ ** **Tobirama shouted as he ran towards her, he was alarmed again his clothes are completely stained with blood** **_"I need to take you to Mito"_ ** **he said worriedly seeing too much blood, he delicately carried him between his arms and teleported to the Senju complex, feeling Mito's chakra in home calmed down a bit.**

**Settling her gently on his bed, he went to find Mito in the kitchen** **_"Mito!"_ ** **he yelled, causing her to jump in shock.**

**_"Tobi-"_ **

**_"There is no time for this"_ ** **he said and dragged her to her room.**

**_"What-"_ **

**_"It's Kumi!"_ ** **I yelled at him regretfully as they climbed the stairs.**

**Without Tobirama noticing it in Mito's eyes a flash of fury passed, he quickly ran past him and yelled "** **_Bring me the scroll! Which is in my office with the Uchiha seal now!"_ ** **Tobirama suddenly changed his address and went to Mito's office.**

"I really owe you a lot Mito" said Madara with bitterness and gratitude "the worst of all this is that it happened in front of my eyes" his sharingan activated and turned slowly "if we meet again Dai I will ever give you back everything you can you did, each blow, each cut, each broken bone "his mangekyou made an appearance and his gaze turned gloomy" each  _ tear _ "his gaze was filled with hatred and fury" you will pay it all  _ my dear and loyal wife _ "...

**Myth entered knock through the door whipping her, waking up the girl** **_"Kami"_ ** **covered her mouth with her hands and threw herself at her** **_"that bitch"_ ** **he hissed furiously, with his hand he gently grabbed the girl's cheek** **_"my girl"_ ** **tears fell from his eyes** **_"Akihane, honey I'll heal you okay?"_ ** **He said softly** **_"sleep I'll take care of everything"_ ** **while stroking her hair and Akihane closed her eyes** **_"everything is fine"_ **

* * *

**_Nothing is fine_ **

**_please help_ **

**_me save me ..._ **

* * *

**The next time he opened his eyes he looked around calmly and with a flash of suspicion, knowing that he was in the Senju complex, he felt the thin fabric around his body ... she was covered with bandages again, she sighed under her breath ignoring the pain caused, she tried to observe her body and saw that she was wearing a shirt that was too big for her, possibly from Tobirama, however she was upset, upset that Mito-Okasan I heal her** __ **_Again,_ ** **she no longer wanted to be a nuisance, she didn't want to cause problems not for her not for the person she loves as a mother.**

* * *

**_she couldn't be weak_ **

**_she can't afford it_ **

**_she is an abomination_ **

**_after all_ **

**_her blood is too insane combination_ **

* * *

**Tobirama was analyzing Dai since that event with Kumi happened a few weeks ago, he was indignant, furious, annoyed ... livid with Dai and with himself.How did he ever realize it? Have you noticed? They are so blind, but in the end he understood... he knew that as much as it hurts, Mito was right about his older sister.**

**_"Your sister is a bitch, an opportunistic bitch who plows whatever is necessary for her own benefit without caring about using people as tools" Myth hissed with disgust and hatred as he sat on the couch in front of his brother-in-law._ **

**_"You're lying Mito, my sister LOVE! Kumi always has" Tobirama was upset how dare they blame his sweet older sister "so stop lying MITO!" He yelled at her, he wanted her to shut up, he didn't want to think that his sister would hurt her own blood._ **

**_"You're so blind" Mito looked at him with pity._ **

**_Tobirama stopped short. "Besides, Madara would never allow Kumi to be harmed he LOVES her!" He said dryly to the Uzumaki._ **

**_She got up on her way to face him and looked at him without fear "he is nothing more than a stupid, an asshole" she hit his chest with a finger "a_ ** **_bastard_ ** **_" she pushes him back hitting him in the shoulders "he is only_ ** **_his dog_ ** **_, the great guard dog of the beloved Dai Senju-Uchiha, Madara shows off his cute little eyes Sharingan but he is more blind than you and Hashirama together" she spat her opinion without regret "I bet you not even he realized that Kumi stopped living with him "she hissed and grabbed him by the shirt too tightly leaning him to his height" For seven months ... SEVEN DAMN MONTHS! " shehim_ ** _**yelled at** _

* * *

**Kumi was lying on the grass in her personal training ground,** **_the forest of death_ ** **this place Without a doubt it was her favorite to train and practice without fear of someone watching her and if someone asked her why? It is for 5 small reasons:**

**>** **number 1** : **the use of chakra is overshadowed by the power expelled by trees and animals therefore she can practice as much Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu as she wants and no one would notice.**

**>** **_number 2:_ ** __ **the great mutated animals serve as excellent opponents to practice physical skills ranging from reflexes, speed and strength to improve your Taijutsu by practicing against the great beasts.**

**>** **_Number 3_ ** **: even she knows that she is very strong, however she is not yet invincible, that is how the practice of illusion and camouflage enters, animals have five senses just like humans ... sight, hearing, taste, touch and smell in that way she practices Genjutsu, genjutsu is practically the weapon of deception, and it is what she does ... she deceives the mind by affecting the smell and hearing of the great foxes that try to hunt her and eat her, she deceives the big bats so that they are not able to see it in the dark when it enters the caves, it tricks the big aquatic animals in the river so that they are not able to feel it when it bathes and hunts for food.**

**_> number 4:_ ** **use iryo ninjutsu to heal his wounds after each day of training in that forest.**

**_> number 5:_ ** **improve your kenjutsu by fighting the sharp claws of the monstrous birds of the forest.**

**She got up from the grass and began to walk in the shade of a tree slowly submerged in it, at a speed escaping she broke through the shadows generated by each tree in the forest and in less than two minutes she was emerging from the darkness of an alley in front of the training ground.**

**Hiding his chakra with slow and calm steps he headed to his grandfather Jima's house walking through the alleys and routes less circulated by the villagers, feeling the familiar chakra signature stopped, adding chakra to his feet leaping up the walls of the alley and climbed to the ceiling watching the figure that followed her.**

**_"Why are you following me Senju-san?"_ ** **Kumi looked at the albino's frustrated face, possibly at being discovered by a girl.**

**_"We can talk?"_ ** **he asked with his stoic face again**

**_"Why now? Why not before?"_ ** **Kumi looked at him with a passive face** **_"You want to talk but I don't!"_ ** **she cleared him up and leapt across the roofs.**

**Tobirama followed her moments later, surprised by the speed at which she was going, he caught up with her moments later and held her by the shoulders, bending down at her height** **_"I want to train you"_ ** **he asked her.**

**she crossed her arms and her eyes became sharp** **_"why do you want to do it? for pity? for redemption?"_ ** **Tobirama shuddered, she spoke to him with a cold voice that made him feel more guilty.** __ **_"Do you think that with training everything is solved? Well no! Senju-san doesn't"_ ** **his voice became emotionless.**

**I avoid looking into his eyes** **_"I'm sorry"_ ** **he sincerely apologized.**

**_"an apology is not enough"_ ** **his eyes were moistened** **_"a sorry will not replace the broken bones, the shed tears"_ ** **red stained his cheeks** **_"the days of loneliness, the days that go without eating"_ ** **his Sharingan is active** **_"the days from torture, the blows, the cuts, the damn scars Senju-san "her body trembled._ **

**Tobirama hugged her crystalline tears moistened her face** **_"I'm sorry I'm stupid I was never able to realize it Myth is right Dai is nothing more than an opportunistic bitch"_ he ** **tightened his grip** **_"just one..just one chance"_ ** **his voice broke** **_"Please"_ **

**_"just this once however I don't give second chances"_ **

**_"is all I wish kumi I won't betray you"_ **

**_"Akihane, call me Akihane you earned it"_ **

* * *

**_with me the accounts are clear_ **

**_the favors I pay them_ **

**_and betrayals_ **

**_charging me ..._ **

* * *

**Kumi returning from a mission class B range increase was accompanied by Zero and Masato which was really easy only had to kill a few bandits and Nunekin from the western border that they share with Amegakure, however Kumi noticed the subtle behavior of their Otoutos and knew immediately something was happening they were nervous.**

**_"What's wrongthem"_ she ** **withsaid with a frown, however they did not respond and increased the speed to the jounin level something that she reciprocated.**

Madara was surprised. Kumi was still a child but she already had that speed he felt proud _. _

**They quickly reached the village, ran across the rooftops and entered the Shodai Hokage's office to report their mission, they were greeted by a smiling Hashirama and a frustrated Tobirama.**

**_"Ohayo how was team 0"_ ** **asked a smiling Hokage to the stoic team.**

**_"Perfectly, the mission was a success"_ ** **Kumi stepped forward and spoke calmly** **_"The rank B mission that was given to us was upgraded to Rank A sir"_ **

**_"Give me your report"_ ** **Hashirama ordered calmly.**

**"** **_The trip to the border was easy, too much for our liking so instead of resting we increased our speed and arrived at the border in two days"_ ** **the Uchiha mentioned calmly surprising Hashirama since the Shinobi that he commands take a week to reach the border** **_"However, once we reached the mission site, we efficiently killed the bandits that did not exceed the level of Chunin Bajo. Once we finished, the bodies disappeared but we noticed two Chakra signatures two kilometers from our location, so that we assume they were Nunekin or Shinobis from Amegakure and the result was the first "_ ** **Kumi took a pause for Hashirama to assimilate the information to which he made a sign to continue** **_" The Nunekin in question were Kaede Yukino and Fuji Chinoike Ex-Shinobis from Kumogakure classified in the Bingo book as Rank A Shinobis "_ ** **Kumi waited for a moment to observe the thinking face of the Hokage"** **_we finish with the Shinobi quickly leave Dolos alive enough to interrogate them so we could also avoid wasting unnecessary energy obtaining only minor injuries which we treated and sealed the bodies, so without any reason to stay we immediately returned to Konoha sir "_ ** **Kumi finished speaking taking a step back.**

**_"After we interrogated the Nunekin we discovered something, information that no one is going to like at_ ** **_all_ ** **_"_ ** **Zero stepped forward and spoke with Uchiha's stoic face.**

**_"What is nobody going to like?"_ ** **Tobirama asked with genuine curiosity.**

**_"_ ** **_War"_ **

* * *

_ " _ **_Zero ... Where are we going?"_ ** __ **Kumi asked blindfolded and curious since she had been kidnapped this morning from her grandfather Jima's house and when I asked, Tajima only smiled slightly and said to go with them.**

**_"Let's see some special people aneki"_ ** **Zero said with a big genuine smile as he carried Kumi in his arms, jumping to the next tree and watching Raiden follow them from the shadows of the trees.**

* * *

**They reached their destination in one hour because of the speed of Zero while Kumi take opportunity to sleep in the arms of his Otouto .**

**_"Aneki, we're here_ ** **" He shook her slightly as he led her to the place with Raiden at his side.**

**_"You're going to tell me where we're going"_ **

**_"You didn't use your sensory abilities" he asked_ ** **in surprise.**

**_"No"_ ** **Kumi replied however he noticed that his Otouto was not satisfied** **_"I did not use them because he trusted_ ** **_you Otouto_ ** **_"_ ** **he said with a small smile while waiting for his answer.**

**... Zero he was surprised and happy, his aneki openly declared that she trusts** **_him, something_ ** **that she would never share with anyone and he feels lucky to be so special to her.**

**_"Come on nee-chan, we're almost there"_ **

**_"Hn"_ **

**Kumi felt her brother stop walking so he did the same and felt him remove the blindfold and she cried** **_with happiness._ ** __ **In front of her there was a large blanket on the grass under a large tree full of food, a large poster hanging above with the words** **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIME** **and right in front of her were all her friends ... they were not her** **_family. Masato, Kuro, Elaya, Kano, Sorano, Seina, Hisao, Arata, Madoka, Takumi and Shikai Looked_ **

Madaraat his daughter and he felt sad, happy and jealous, she was smiling like he did with him when she was little she was genuinely she was happy and if it's too however could not avoid small jealousy and envy she felt when she smiled at them _. _

===========================

**Kumi entered her Oji-sama's house followed by a little Raiden after dropping off a Zero and Masato Asleep at home, with a big smile on his face and bright eyes, he spoke** **_"Tadaima"_ she ** **said as she took off her sandals and left them at the entrance while Raiden followed her closely.**

**_"Okaeirinasai"_ ** **Izuna said with a smile as she peeked down the corridor looking at Kumi who pretended surprise when she saw her uncle as she had felt his chakra since she entered Konoha.**

**She quickly lunged towards him and hugged him around the waist and buried her face in his stomach, as he leaned down and lifted her to hug her against his chest.**

**_"I missed you Uncle Zu_ ** **" he said with a smile and bright eyes.**

**_"I missed you too"_ ** **he said as he hugged her and then turned his head to the right to observe a small wolf that moved next to his leg and waved his white tipped tail happily** **_"hello to you too Raiden"_ **

Madara saw the smile on her face and her eyes so bright ... he felt jealousy and envy.

_ jealousy of his younger brother _

_ jealousy that that smile was _

_ never for him never for him _

_ no more _

* * *

**_"So I see everything went as planned "_ ** **said Tajima sitting on a black cushion with a sly smile watching the face of his granddaughter who came to the engawa with Raiden in tow and served him tea, behind her came Izuna with a big smile.**

**_"Hn"_ ** **Kumi growled in confirmation as she sat down and Raiden leaned back next to her.**

**_"By the way, it's the scroll"_ ** **Izuna said looking curiously at the small scroll that she placed on her lap, causing him an interested look from Tajima.**

**_"These are the gifts they gave me"_ ** **Kumi said as she put the scroll on the table in front of her** **_"they would like to see them I haven't seen them yet since they are sealed"_ ** **she mentioned while looking at them.**

**_"Hn" they_ ** **growled in confirmation causing Kumi to giggle who got up to pick up the cups and leave them inside the house leaving free space on the table, unrolling the parchment both Izuna and Tajima observed the ten stamps written on the parchment.**

**_"Well the first one"_ ** **put chakra on the first seal and in a cloud of smoke a beautiful black metal bow measuring 1.20 meters long and some beautiful crimson colored metal chakra arrows, were in front of her along with another scroll and a note that she read and smiled at the expectant gaze of her grandfather and uncle.**

**_"The bow is from Zero and the arrows are from Masato"_ ** **Kumi clarified to both Uchihas.**

_ " _ **_Where did they get the money for this"_ ** **Izuna said with a flat face and a suspicious look, since he knew his children and Zero was not a person who saved money, it was Masato who did it, however the bow and arrows showed that they were of great quality.**

**_"Maybe ... you know where your wallet went when it was stolen from you in the middle of town a month ago"_ ** **said Tajima jokingly giggling when he saw how his son's jaw dropped and he blushed with shame at the the fact that two children of almost six years old stole his wallet in the middle of a village from a ninja who is supposed to be elite.**

**Izuna quickly covered her face with one hand as she listened to Kumi and her father laugh at him because he was overtaken by two children, God when Tobirama found out about this no one would take away the damn smug smile.**

Even Madara was laughing at the situation since, like his brother, he did not realize that an albino troublemaker, who was not silent, together with an antisocial and uncomfortable raven, stole his wallet in broad daylight in the middle of a town.

**Izuna quickly cleared her throat and told him to continue with the gifts.**

**At the end of all the seals inside the parchment, he had received in total:**

**-Shikain Scrolls, Ink and Brushes**

**-200 Kunais and 100 Shuriken from Kano and Sorano**

**-Black metal chakra from Kuro**

**-Madoka's advanced Fuinjutsu scrolls.**

**-EagleContract from Elaya**

**Summoning-100 Metal Senbon chakra from Arata**

**-Metal chakrafrom Takumi**

**ingots-Poisonous plants from Kirigakure and Sunagakure from Hisao**

**Kumi was covering his mouth to hold his laughter his uncle and grandfather's face didn't have Price even used his sharingan to never forget him, his grandfather had his eyes wide open with comical size as he beat his chest, his uncle Zu had his jaw to the ground and his eyes the same size as his grandfather.**

Madara looked the same as Izuna but the only difference was that his jaw was just loose.

**Kumi started shaking to the point where she couldn't stand it and she laughed out loud at them, coming back if Izuna gave her a dirty look until she saw her father's face and started laughing anyway and soon Tajima followed them and laughed as well.**

**_"I guess it's time to give you our gifts"_ ** **Tajima said as he stood up and entered the house and took out four scrolls before sitting down and giving them to Kumi again** **_"One is from Butsuma, another from Mito, one from Tobirama and the last one is mine"_ **

**_"Oji-sama"_ ** **Kumi said in shock, seeing the four scrolls, one with the Uchiha symbol, two with the Senju and one with Uzumaki.**

**_"This is mine aki-chan"_ ** **Izuna said as he took out a scroll behind him and handed it to him.**

**_"this ... I"_ ** **Kumi did not know what to say she was stunned looking at the scrolls in her lap** _ " _ **_... Arigato"_ ** **she tilted her head to the right and looked at them with red tears coming out of her eyes causing the color to color chocolate in them will shine and a big smile appeared on his face, a genuine** **_one_ ** **, surprising Izuna and Tajima** **_"arigato for being my family"_ ** **he said still smiling as he closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks.**

**_"Akihane .."_ ** **Tajima started a little undecided about what to say, however happy that his granddaughter is so excited and happy as it has been a long time since he had done it for a long time, he briefly turned and saw that Izuna was in the same situation as him, worried but happy** **_._ **

Madara just silently observed the situation however he was stunned again as she smiled in a way that seemed unique and her tears were ... they were unmatched.

* * *

*** CLANK * * CLANK * * CLANK ***

**Swords collided with each other, they both jumped back .**

**_"Cover your left side"_ **

**She noticed the flaw and recomposed it, moments later a water dragon came in her direction, ran towards him, bent her legs, spread her arms and slid under the enormous Jutsu with her back inches from the ground. ground and her hair trailing.**

**Having passed it, he pushed himself with Chakra and took a leap into the air, turning horizontally closing his eyes, passing between the water bullets that his enemy launched, feeling how one passed flying through his hair, another brushed his thigh and the last one on his neck , on the verge of crashing on the ground, she put her hand with chakra in front of her and pushed herself up, took a new jump, used a Shunshin to appear behind the albino placing a kunai on his jugular.**

**_"I lose it"_ **

**He removed the Kunai and gave a tired smile** **_"How did I do it?"_ ** **she asked.**

**Tobirama ran a hand on his head** **_"You did very well, you will pass those exams"_ **

**He moved shyly** **_"Arigato for training with me"_ he ** **spoke in a low voice.**

**her eyes softened** **_"Always"_ ** **an eyebrow was raised** **_"by the way, did you like my gift? I didn't see you use it in the fight"_ **

**She looked at him, her eyes shone and she nodded "** **_yes I really loved it a lot, Akabane is my second sword and I plan to use it when I pass the exam "_ **

**The blink** **_" Akabane? A good name no doubt, what's the first? "_ ** **he questioned curiously.**

**She summoned a scroll from the sleeve of her Jacket and from the jacket she took four more scrolls one with the Senju symbol and the other with the Uchiha, grabbed the Senju and summoned Akabane.**

**In a cloud of smoke appeared a crimson sheath Katana with a golden ribbon tied, the handle was the same color with golden rhombuses, hanging from the handle with golden chains were three small figures one of a silver tiger, a Black dragon and the symbol Senju, the blade of the sword was shiny silver with the red edge.**

**I grabbed the other parchment, in a cloud of smoke a Katana appeared, it had a black sheath with a drawing of a white dragon spinning on it, the handle was black with white diamonds, with black ribbons, two metal bells and a small Uchiha fan hung From the handle, the blade of the Katana was completely black with a red edge.**

**She showed him both swords** **_"I called your Akabane and Uncle Zu_ ** **_Yami's"_ **

**Tobirama frowned, watching carefully the black Katana was beautiful he had to admit it even if it was reluctantly, he returned the Katana to Akihane and she let go a giggle.**

**He shot her a dirty look, making her laugh more and he was going to claim her when she jumped up and hugged him around the waist, blinking.**

**The Uchiha-Senju buried her face in the older man's stomach** **_"Arigato for being with me ... I know you have things to do and you try to make time for me but, you also need time for yourself"_ ** **she looked him in the eyes, Tobirama se I bend down and hug her gently without knowing what to do or say before those words** **_"If you need to rest, do it, I'm not going to bother or anything",_ ** **he smiled warmly** **_"Don't overdo it, if you need help, tell me, Hn"_ ** **she broke away before he said anything and ran out of the field, the girl feeling mischievous screamed.**

**_"See you later Tobira-Tosan"_ **

**In the distance he could hear how the albino choked on the title she gave him, laughing out loud he went to the Senju complex to pay a visit to Mito-Okasan and tell him about his little adventure today.**

* * *

Madara's heart broke into a thousand pieces. He felt like all the weight in the world was coming down on him _. Why? Why? WHY?! DAMN IT! First Izuna and now Tobirama! CURSE!. _

**Today was a unique and special day they would take the ANBU exam, four months ago it was her fifth birthday and since then she increased her training to the point where she only rested when she slept and it was not only her, but also her friends who came from the clan Tusugami to stay in Konoha with her three months ago and since they heard about the ANBU exam they have not stopped training although she knows that most of them probably will not stay because the level of some is only chunin or jounin low yet so They agreed that only Zero, Masato, Elaya and her will be the only ones to apply it and the others will do it in the next two exams that are in one and two years.**

**Kumi is walking towards the exit of the complex where he feels the chakra of his grandfather Jima and adds, his uncle and his otoutos**

**"** **_Oji-samas, Tio Zu"_ ** **Kumi said respectfully with a small bow.**

**_"Granddaughter"_ ** **said Tajima calling her attention** **_"I know you are strong, however I want you to know that I am proud of you"_ ** **he mentioned with a small smile making Kumi smile softly.**

**_"I know you will make it Akihane you will never disappoint us"_ ** **says Butsuma stroking her head.**

**_"I believe in you Akihane"_ ** **says Izuna who is accompanied by Zero, Masato and Elaya who also have smiles on their faces, possibly they were also motivated before she arrived.**

**_"We know you won't fail"_ **

* * *

**_She doesn't fail them_ **

**_She breaks any record in ANBU history_ **

**_Records that will never be beaten by anyone_ **

**_At all_ **

* * *

_ "Because, because you chose to be ANBU musume _ " thought Madara hesitantly _ "I don't understand, I ... I would have forbidden you, I would never have allowed this I wished I had a childhood" _

**" Well what a childhood you gave him "**

The voice of a woman spoke, Madara turned his head sideways but there was nothing behind him, however he was not nervous or afraid since she can easily behead him or cut him the jugular and he waits however nothing happens.

**"You expect me to kill you" laugh "And release you from your punishment"**

She _ laughs _ and Madara stands still waiting.

Footsteps are heard and then nothing, Madara waits, then there is an explosion of smoke in front of him, he freezes _. _

"Izuna" Madara speaks with barely a whisper of disbelief.

_ "Madara Uchiha" _ he said with an icy voice.

Madara shudders due to the venomous tone with which Izuna mentions his name.

"I'd say it's nice to see you but I'm not Akihane, I'm not a great actor like her so if I'm honest it would have been better if I had stayed dead and not seen your pathetic face of guilt and regret" Izuna said looking at him with disdain.

"Then it is for me and Akihane that you made the farce of peace" Izuna mentioned although more than a question it is a confirmation "Or you only did it for yourself as usual again ... _ not like that Madara _ " he said with a satisfied smile at the see how he shuddered for everything he said.

"I did it for you, for tou-san, for Zero, Masato and my Musu-"

*** SLAP ***

"She is no longer your daughter" Izuna said angrily looking at Madara's red cheek "You know once I heard Danzo ask him to Akihane who is a father, do you want to know what he said? "Izuna spoke maliciously.

"what did he say?" Madara asked hesitantly.

" **'A father is the one who is with you unconditionally, the one who teaches you, the one who protects you from everyone, who trains you, who advises you, who you trust and who shows you that he loves you no matter what but above all he is someone who loves you. accept for being yourself '** that was what she quoted " __ Izuna said in a calm voice. "... you know when I heard that I got to thinking who is the person that Akihane considers his father?" he said watching Madara light up with hope "Maybe ... Tobirama?" He watched as Madara withered and turned pale "I know for sure that Mito was the person he considered his mother, after all she was the one who healed her and comforted her all the time obviously in addition to her grandparents and me and not to mention her friends "she stopped talking hoping her words would be marked on Madara" after all if you were her _ father you would have protected her from becoming the council weapon _ "Izuna said with barely contained fury.

*** HIT ***

Izuna's fist was inches from Madara's head however that did not prevent his fist from going through the metal of the chair leaving a large hole surprising Madara with his outburst of anger "but instead like the great husband and _ pooch _ Daiyou did what she wanted "he said as he took out his fist full of blood and looked at Madara who showed a gleam of hatred in his eyes, as well as fury and then changed to curiosity for his words.

"a ... what do you mean by that" he asked in confusion.

"You do not know?" I ask incredulously looking at Madara who blinks confused

**"then we should show him right?"**

That woman's voice spoke again making him jump as Izuna moved to the left side of Madara's chair and a comfortable chair appeared for him and he sat on it while pointing with his hand to the painting in front of them that was changing again.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**ARC 1: MEMORIES**

* * *

**_"From now on you are an ANBU and as such you must choose your mask"_ ** **said the commander as he saw the new recruits who were only 4, Zero, Masato, Elaya and her, he quickly stepped to the side and let them see the shelves, Kumi was the first and she grabbed a blank mask without any design or shape, it was just an ordinary white mask and she returned to her place with her mask still in hand.**

**_"Why did you choose that mask"_ ** **asked the ANBU commander with curiosity in his voice.**

**_"Because in the ANBU regulation, it is specified in_ ** **_rule number 56 that the design of the mask does not matter as long as the design is not repeated and is able to identify that you are from Konohagakure No Sato,_ ** **_so I will customize it to my liking"_ ** **Kumi spoke in a calm voice as she looked into the commander's eyes.**

**_"She is cunning, she will not be easily fooled, she is someone dangerous"_ ** **thought the commander as he looked at the girl's face covered by that black cloth mask that did not allow three-quarters of her face to be seen only her eyes.**

**Quickly Zero, Masato and Elaya went and chose the same mask as her after all they would be a squad and they wanted their squad to stand out from the others.**

* * *

**_they would be together as a team_ **

**_they would protect their backs_ **

**_because they were family._ **

**_and the family is not abandoned_ **

**_after all they swore it_ **

**_and an oath is not broken_ **

* * *

"What is this Izuna?" Madara asked

"Just watch let the memories show you what causes your negligence" Izuna said harshly to Madara and ignored him again.

* * *

**Kumi was at Mito-Okasan's house in the Senju compound, but the rest of her squad was not alone in I was with her.**

**_"So what modification will they make to their masks?"_ ** **Mito asked as she sat down after all with a 6-month pregnancy causes a woman to tire quickly.**

**The three boys watched Kumi and when she felt his gaze, she only sighed softly as she got up and grabbed some chakra ink and put phosphorescent cyan dye that she carried in her bag, mixed the ink until she reached the tone she wanted and took out ninja wire and immersed it in it, he grabbed his mask and painted it black then tied the wire in it in such a way that a big macabre smile was formed that covered the part of the mouth and cheeks and put on the part of the eyes an XX in addition to highlighting the contour of the mask, satisfied with her work, she used wind chakra in her right hand forming a small tornado and passed the mask over it to dry.**

**"** **_Well, what do you think?" She_ ** **said as she showed the black mask with a macabre smile that only shone due to the phosphorescent color that she used causing Zero to shiver.**

**_"Why that color?"_ ** **Elaya asked curiously.**

**Kumi smiled** **_"Mito-Okasan, could we close the windows for a moment?"_ ** **I ask Mito with respect to which she nodded, Kumi made two clones and sent them to close the windows in such a way that they were dark and they** **_understood why_ ** **that color.**

**It was shocking since absolutely nothing was seen in the room, however the smile mask shone in such a way that it would scare anyone they smiled, the ANBU missions are always carried out at night so with these masks they will be easily recognized by them. I liked the idea, after all they are not just ANBUS they were Tusugamis.**

**Quickly Kumi opened the windows and gave the three of them a bottle of chakra ink and showed them all the phosphorescent dyes that she brought with her, with Zero choosing a light blue color, Masato a red and Elaya a honey color.**

* * *

**At the age of six Kumi became a legend that will exist forever in ANBU, because it happened from Captain to the Commander of the ANBU forces so now Masato is the captain of team 0. However, she does not leave empty-handed she takes a high level position in the bingo book of which she is proud.**

* * *

"She ... is she in the bingo book?" Madara asks in disbelief to Izuna as he just stretches his hand and a book appears, looking for the correct page he puts it in front of Madara's face for him to read.

**> RANK** **: S- / LEVEL S LOW**

**> NAME:** **DORAGON >** **AGE:** **5-10 YEARS**

**> ALIAS:**

**SHINKU NO MEGAMI /** **真 紅 の 女神** **(CRIMSON GODDESS)**

**> AFFILIATION:** **KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO**

**> OUTSTANDING SKILLS:**

**-NIVEL ANBU**

**: TAIJUTSU: LOW LEVEL KAGE**

**-GENJUTSU: LOW LEVEL KAGE**

**-FUINJUTSU: 10.08LEVEL:**

**-KENJUTSU ANBULEVEL:**

**-IRYO NINJUTSU LEVEL**

**ANBU >ACTIONS TO BE aCCUSED:**

**-ASESINAR A Iwagakure elite ninjas NO SATO**

**-Destruction OF THE CANAL OF TRADE OF KUMOGAKURE NO SATO -**

**MASSACRE OF A MINOR VILLAGE ON THE BORDER OF TAKIGAKURE NO SATO**

**\- KILLING OF 12 JOUNIN AND 27 CHUNIN OF KIRIGAKURE NO SATO -**

**KILLING OF NOBLE FAMILIES OF AMEGAKURE NO SATO**

**_Note: These accusations are known due to the information of survivors it is unknown if there are more of them._ **

**> REWARDS:**

**IWAGAKURE NON-SATO: 18,000,000 ALIVE / 15,000,000 DEAD**

**KUMOGAKURE NON-SATO: 22,200,000 ALIVE ONLY**

**KIRIGAKURE NON-SATO: 17,500,000 ALIVE / 11,150,000 DEAD**

**TAKIGAKURE NON-SATO: 8,600,000 ALIVE / 5,000,000 DEAD**

**AMEGAKURE NON-SATO : **: 6,000,000 ALIVE/ 4,500,000 DEAD****

"This is". .. "Madara said blankly

" What, Hn ... did you eat your cat's tongue? " Izuna said mockingly

"I don't understand" Madara stated "How? How is he that strong?" Madara asked hurt, knowing that he wasn't the one who taught him all those skills.

"And that you haven't seen her file" Izuna pointed out "Tobirama always kept it hidden with stamps both hers and my children and their team." Izuna said with her hand on her chin putting herself in a thoughtful pose "umm, now that I think about it he always protected her without a doubt a good father he is."

"It may be too late to ask but why do you call Kumi by the name Akihane?" Madara asked Izuna who looked at him as if he were a fool.

"You really don't know your own blood do you?" Izuna asked sadly

"What do you mean?" He spoke hesitantly at his brother's statement "Can you show it to him" Madarahis brother as he looked at the ground

begged"Tsk, Good" Izuna sighed and snapped his fingers and in front of Madara a bright cyan folder appeared.

**>** **RANK** **: A + / S-**

**>** **NAME** **: Akihane Kumi**

**> CLANS:**

**-Uchiha -Senju -Tusugami**

**>** **GENDER** **: Female >** **AGE** **: 6 years**

**>** **SKILLS** **:**

**-Ninjutsu: Low Jounin Level**

**-Taijutsu: ANBU Level**

**-Genjutsu: Low Kage Level**

**-Fuinjutsu: Level 9**

**-Kenjutsu: Level ANBU**

**-Iryo Ninjutsu: Level**

**ANBU >Affinities:**

**\- Itemlightning**

**-Elementofire**

**wind -Elemento**

**-Elementowater**

**ground-Elemento >**

**Kekkei Genkai:**

**-ElementoWood >**

**Storm-Elemento**

**doujutsu:**

**-Sharingan**

**\- Mangekyo Shanrigan Eternal**

**-Ketsuryūgan**

**> NINJA RANK** **:**

**ANBU Forces Commander, formerly ANBU Captain**

**(Squad 0-Assassination / Spy / Trace Squad)**

**> MISSIONS:**

**\- 17 C-Rank -33 B-Rank - 59 A-Rank - 46 S-Rank**

**>** **MENTALITY** **: Stable**

**> ANBU DEPARTMENTS:**

**-Torture and Interrogation (information extraction)**

**-Tracker (removal of corpses and Nunekin)**

**-Espionage (expert in stealth and camouflage)**

**-Assassination (fast and efficient)**

**> NUMBER OF INTERROGATIONS : 113**

**> SUCCESS RATE:** **100%**

**_Note: He is an apprentice of Mito Senju-Uzumaki (Director tora of the Konohagakure No Sato Hospital) and a student of Tobirama Senju as well as Tajima Uchiha (Director and Co-director of the Department of Torture and Interrogation), Izuna Uchiha (Captain of the Demolition Squad) and Butsuma Senju (Captain of the Infiltration and Interrogation Squad) tracing)._ **

Madara did the only thing that seemed sane at the time, he passed out.

....

Izuna bored of waiting for him to wake up made water on him and just watched as Madara coughed "now that you woke up it's time to continue" he declared without further ado.

* * *

**Currently the Konoha council is meeting due to the main uproar caused by the rise of Doragon the ANBU strongest currently followed by the rest of his team: Akuma (Zero), Suzaku (Masato), Tappu (Elaya), Kuraken (Hisao), Dorako (Takumi), Gagoiru (Shikain).**

**_"Okay, let's start the council meeting. What is it that bothers you about the rise of ANBU commander Doragon?"_ ** **asked the Hokage to the council**

**a member of the civil council stands up** **_"We are worried because we know nothing about the members of squad 0 and much less about their captain?"_ ** **explained the civilian.**

**Hashirama hummed for a moment thinking about what the civilian said** **_"Do you guys think the same?"_ ** **he asked while looking at the Shinobi council.**

_ " _ **_We are actually more concerned about whether they harm Konoha"_ ** **Said the leader of the Shimura clan.**

**_"They question their loyalty,"_ ** **Tobirama declared, getting to the point.**

**_"I see ..."_ ** **Hashirama spoke while observing the council in general**

**_"you shouldn't worry about nonsense"_ ** **Tobirama stated dryly sitting in the position of the Senju clan leader with Mito at his side.**

**_"They are right Hashirama and you know it"_ ** **Madara hissed next to Dai, as he looked at Tobirama.**

**_"Good why don't you ask them yourself "_ ** **Tobirama declared giving Madara a dirty look.**

**_"Hokage-sama our doubt comes mainly due to the rumors about their ages"_ ** **said a civilian.**

**_"Ages? What do you mean?"_ ** **asked the Yamanaka clan leadercuriously.**

**_"It is rumored that all the members of squad 0 do not exceed 10 years"_ ** **clarified the civilian surprising the Shinobis with the exception of Mito and Tobirama, who pretended.**

**_"That is something that should concern us"_ ** **said the leader of the Hyuga clan** **_"while defending Konoha I see no problem"_ ** **he stopped for a moment** **_"however I am concerned about his loyalty" he_ ** **said seriously while the other councilors nodded in confirmation.**

**_"Fine"_ ** **Hashirama said calmly** **_"they want to see your loyalty"_ ** **as he made a frowning sign** **_"so be it_ ** **_"_ ** **and snapped his fingers confusing the others.**

**Suddenly the lighting inside the room began to fail until from one moment to another there was only darkness and seven masks with macabre smiles illuminated in colors cyan, red, light blue, honey, green, gray, yellow appeared at the entrance of the room scaring to the civilians and tensing the Shinobi, from one moment to another the light returned and the seven figures remained at the entrance in a resting position, their legs apart and their hands behind their back.**

**_"Did you send for us Hokage-sama?_ ** _ " _ **The ANBU with the bright cyan mask asked in a cold voice, shaking the civilians due to the dark tone of her voice.**

**_"I actually called you due to the Shinobi council as a civilian believing that you are too young to be an ANBU Forces Commander as well as the fact that they doubt you have the level for it and question about your loyalty to Konohagakure"_ ** **Hashirama stated seriously.**

**Doragon nodded and calmly asked** **_"And do you think the same Hokage-sama?"_ **

**_"No, I don't"_ ** **Said the Hokage and looked at his brother** **_"Do you think the same Tobirama?"_ ** **he asked seriously**

**_"No" he_ ** **stated without further ado.**

**_"So I don't see the reason why I or my team was called"_ ** **Doragon said dryly.**

**"Do** **_n't you see that we doubt your ability ANBU_ ** **~** **_"_ ** **Said a civilian with a barely concealed arrogant smile, however she and her team ignored him provoking her anger**

**_"We can withdraw Hokage-sama Or do we have a specific mission? "_ ** **the ANBU said indifferently.**

**_"Who do you think you are? No time we are talking about if you can keep your position?"_ ** **a civilian hissed furiously.**

**_"And are you the Hokage?"_ ** **Doragon asked dismissively.**

**_"W-what, not me_ ** **-** **_"_ ** **began the civilian.**

**"** **_Then_ ** **_shut up_ ** **" Doragon hissed with a cold and emotionless voice causing the civilian to tremble in his place and others to shudder** **_"From what I understand, Konohagakure No Sato is a_ ** **_non-Civil Shinobi village_ ** **_besides that it is organized in a military way so the one who has the floor is the Hokage not a_ ** **_counselor_ ** **_"_ ** __ **His voice got louder.**

**Several Civilians moved in their places angrily if it had not been for their great control of their emotions Akihane and his team would be writhing on the floor in laughter at how ridiculous they look with theirfaces** **_intimidating_ ** **.**

**He took a pause and continued with a small cunning smile behind his mask** **_"and if your little brain does not understand it I will clarify it for you as a counselor you only support and give your opinion advising the Leader therefore your words_ ** **_do not matter to me_ ** **_civil_ ** **~" he continued with a tone mockingly to get serious** **_"and_ ** **n** **_conclusion if not what are the Hokage_ ** **_tellI_ ** **_me'm worth shit_ ** **_"_ ** **Doragon explained looking at the entire council in a cold way and unleashing a murderous instinct towards the civilians.** **_" Besides, I don't see why they care now, I've been Captain for seven months and Commander of the ANBU forces for now a month ... so that shows their great knowledge about me as they claimed to know, or is it not? O great councilor!_ ** **~** **_"he_ ** **finished speaking letting out a mocking laugh followed by the giggles of some of his ANBUS subordinates on the roof and the slight shudder in the shoulders of his teammates showing their amusement.**

**_" You can retire team 0 "_ ** **Tobirama stated with sneaky amusement as I watched as Madara narrowed his eyes and Dai watched them with disguised fury at being ignored.**

**The remaining six members of the team looked at their captain waiting for orders, she nodded and each one disappeared into an unsealed elemental Shunshin, Doragon into one of the same Raiton. color than her mask being the first to leave followed by her team that used Katon, Suiton and Doton elements**

* * *

**_Despite the lack of words_ **

**_The men of team 0 knew the answer to that question_ **

**_Their loyalty is not with Konoha_ **

**_It is with its Commander_ **

**_It is with Akihane_ **

**_And it will be until his soul falls into the abyss_ **

**_Always_ **

* * *

**One year Two months later Shinobi World War I broke out and she fu and sent to call the meeting of the council of war.**

**_"As the strongest ANBU of Konohagakure No Sato you will be given a mission, a_ ** **_mission_ ** **_that cannot afford failure" Madara said seriously_ **

**_as the strongest Weapon you must not_ ** **_fail_ **

**_"Your mission"_ **

**_your objective_ **

**_"Give victory to Konohagakure No Sato "_ **

**_Sacrifice for Konoha_ **

**_" Win the War "_ **

**_annihilated without mercy_ **

* * *

**_She will not fail_ **

**_she will fulfill her mission_ **

**_she will win the War_ **

**_and protect her family_ **

* * *

**A few hours after that meeting Akihane wrote a letter to Mito-Okasan who was with his cousin Bebe Naoki, so that they would not worry about not seeing her for a while, sealing with the letter a stuffed Wolf puppy white for Naoki.**

> **_I hope and you like it_ **

* * *

**Only two weeks after the war broke out were enough for the** **Sensō no Kamigami (** **戦 争 の 神 々** **/ Gods of War)** **made themselves known to the world as the first squad of S-class ninjas to exist ... while Konoha respected them the other countries feared them, they were ...** **_terrified_ ** **, they became the nightmares of the enemy Shinobi, the massacres they created and the lives they saved will never be forgotten, they were called demons and saviors,** **_demons_ ** **that would remain in the memory of all their enemies and those masks with macabre smiles only made it worse and** **_saviors_ ** **by those allies who they would remember as their heroes for saving them from death and giving them a second chance to live.**

* * *

**_In the Tusugami Clan we have an oath_ **

**_in which many phrases stand out_ **

**_one of them is ..._ **

**_if they are behind you_ **

**_protect them_ **

**_if they are by your side_ **

**_respect them_ **

**_if they turn against you_ **

**_destroy them_ **

**_and if they betray you_ **

**_annihilate them ..._ **

* * *

**The Sens** **ō** **no Kamigami, were heading to the borders of Kusagakure in the middle of the night running between the darkness of the trees.**

**_"What is the plan, Taichou?"_ ** **Gagoiru asks**

**_"control your curiosity"_ ** **Akihane told him seriously** **_"we are in the field remember here there are eyes and ears everywhere"_ **

**Understanding passes through Shikain's eyes** **_"Sorry it won't happen again"_ **

**Akihane inclined his head slightly towards the Right feeling two dozen chakra** **_"we have a visitor"_ ** **I inform them** **_"Karibi, Hidora"_ ** **she ordered them**

**_"Hai Doragon-sama"_ ** **two female voices replied, using a sealless Shunshin they vanished into the darkness of the trees while the others continued with the He walked silently listening in the distance to the sounds of torn, cut and burned flesh as well as the devastating screams of the enemy Shinobi imploring** **_mercy_ ** **.**

* * *

**Appearing right at the entrance of the camp they walked in a synchronized way behind their leader observing how the Shinobi inside the camp saw them with barely contained pride however when they saw their captain, Doragon-sama looked at her as if she were a goddess, with adoration and fascination they practically kissed the floor she was walking on.**

* * *

**_His name will go down in history,_ **

**_his legend would be engraved_ **

**_on either allies or enemies,_ **

**_no one will forget it_ **

* * *

**In the main tent of the camp Akihane was sitting with a chess board in front of her, while she was watched by Shikadai Nara, Chomaru Akimichi, Inozin Yamanaka, their respective Clan Chiefs, and their high ranking Shinobi.**

**_"Doragon-Sama ... What will be the next move?"_ ** **Shikadai asked curiously knowing that the Kunoichi's plans in front of him were ...** **_masterful_ ** **.**

**_"Do not eat cravings Nara-san"_ ** **hummed Akihane calmly moving a knight to disappear a bishop and successively a pawn** **_"Everything is going according to my plan, I estimate that Iwagakure will withdraw within umm ... three or five days"_ ** **his queen moved eliminating the remaining rook and a pawn followed by the last knight** **_"Iwagakure stands out for his incredible defensive Jutsus which consist mostly of the Earth element in addition to his Taijutsu but they fail horribly in the other areas"_ he ** **used his queen and eliminated two more pawns and He continued explaining** **_"His Genjutsu and Kenjutsu is barely passable as is his aim with weapons, his Iryo Ninjutsu is almost null and the Fuinjutsu is zero because they don't have it"_ ** **I look at the board seeing that there was only one piece left on the opposite side, I use his King and moved it to remove the last piece** **_"And those weaknesses ..."_ **

**_"They will be his downfall"_ **

* * *

**_Checkmate_ **

**_Iwagakure No Sato_ **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**ARC 1: MEMORIES**

* * *

"Forgive me" speaking

_ "This is my sin" thinking _

**_"There is no mercy" Speaking in memory_ **

**_Good puppy thinking in memory_ **

* * *

**Summons ... these contracts are very rare, the** **_only one_ ** **to obtain possibly one in a hundred Shinobi is capable to have a contract if not less.**

**These can be passed through the family, a Clan and rarely from teacher to student, which is not very likely, at least not in this** **_age_ ** **, another way is through a reverse invocation that every ninja is capable of. , but there are risks of getting caught. in limbo or** **_dying_ ** **because you can't connect with any summons, so many prefer to search the lost scrolls all over the continent, even if the ability to find them is minimal.**

**Invocations are classified into three types:** **_Air, Aquatic and Terrestrial,_ ** **each with unique and specific abilities, these in turn are classified into** **_Legendary, Unique, Rare and Common._ **

**For example; The summoning of** **_legendary air_ ** **belongs to the** **_dragons,_ ** **the** **_earth_ ** **belongs to the** **_wolves_ ** **and the summoning is aquatic to the kraken.**

**The Wolf Clan is known to be wild, untamed and the best assassins among summons due to their unique ability of the shadows to teleport, due to this all summons except legendary ones** **_are especially afraid_ ** **of rumors of having murdered your** **_precious summoners ..._ ** **each and every one of them, and as a consequence the Clan was without a contractor for a few dozen years, so imagine their surprise when one day the Clan Leader's cub arrived with a small human.**

**All the Wolves looked at her, the puppies with curiosity, the adults with interest and even some of them released their auras to scare her knowing what was happening with their former contractors but the girl only looked at them and she saw them with admiration without any fear when leaving. they were stunned.**

**The Clan leader observed the human girl who was next to her cub who was completely happy to be by his side, he thought that she was the** **_same as_ ** **the other humans he met, the older Wolves behind him thought otherwise.**

* * *

**_She was different_ **

* * *

**The older Wolves observed with an expert eye the tiny sparkles of the** **_Senbon_ ** **well hidden in her Chocolate hair, the** **_Seals_ ** **drawn on the sleeves of that navy blue jacket waiting for a bit of Chakra to bring out the sealed weapons, the** **_muscles_ ** **tense hidden by the short and loose kimono under the jacket, they saw his way to walk with his arms close to his body waiting for the moment to** **_murder and cut your neck_ ** **, they** **_shuddered_ ** **at the tiny cold and calculating glow in her bright and happy eyes.**

 **But of something they were sure if it had not been for her experience on the battlefield against other Shinobi they would say that she is just a normal girl,** **_another_ ** **_little girl_ ** **_more civil._ **

* * *

**_She was not a civilian_ **

**_She was a Kunoichi_ **

**_She was a murderer_ **

* * *

**_"Nice to meet you"_ ** **she bowed to them in a respectful bow and gave a soft smile looking into the eyes of the leader and his entourage of elders unfazed by the boss's menacing aura** **_"my name is Uchiha_ ** **_senju Akihane "_ **

**_" And I want to be her summoner "_ **

* * *

**_The Wolf clan never regretted their decision that day_ **

**_She earned their loyalty_ **

**_She earned their respect_ **

**_She became his family_ **

**_She was his mistress_ **

**_And they the shadow that will protect_ **

**_Always ..._ **

* * *

**Only three days were enough for Iwagakure to withdraw from the Kusagakure border which obviously was A trap however they did not count on the fact that who was in charge of the Konoha Shinobi was Akihane, someone with a strategist mind by birth so his entire plan** **_failed_ ** **.**

**Iwagakure had buried and hidden hundreds of explosive seals in his old camp and its surroundings, in other words the border became a damn minefield**

**And what did Akihane do when she found out what they did, she just** **_laughed out loud_ ** **if they thought she would fall into something** **_so stupid! so idiot !, stupid!_ ** **and obviously desperate is that they are the idiots of the century.**

 **the Etique Explosive tas undoubtedly are used by most Shinobis and that is because of its unique performance, since only work with the Chakra of the individual active, one and only** **_one,_ ** **so that this process takes I just have to add a bit of Chakra in it after it is put in the chosen place and being at a considerable distance. You have to turn on the Chakra through a few hand movements and it will** **_explode_ ** _,_ **an easy and simple procedure, however, as well as having its unique advantage, it also has its** **_disadvantages,_ ** **if the person who activated the tag dies then it will lose its usefulness since nobody apart from that person will be able to activate it and secondly if your enemy is intelligent he will use them to his benefit since they explode in a chain so a strategic place is needed to hide them.**

 **And that's what Akihane** **_used_ ** **. And I lead them to their failure without them noticing.**

 **They needed a** **_bait first_ ** **and what better than the Shinobi of Iwa previously captured by their Wolves using a small Genjutsu of the Sharingan, dressing them as Shinobi of Konoha and a fake infiltration/exploration plan and ready complete bait.**

* * *

*** EXPLOSION ***   
*** SCREAMED ***   
*** EXPLOSION ***   
*** EXPLOSION ***   
*** EXPLOSION ***   
*** SCREAMED ***   
*** EXPLOSION ***   
*** EXPLOSION ***

**_"Go ahead! Let's show those tree lovers that rock is the best!"_ ** **from one moment to another hundreds of Iwa-nin leapt across the warped field sailing through the ash, smoke and fire thinking they had finished off the Konoha-nin ignoring the blood-eyed ravens watching from the dry trees and lifeless hidden by smoke and ash in the air.**

 **_"Phase one of the plan completed"_ ** **Akihane mentioned to them, deactivating his Sharingan observing with a sharp look at his subordinates hidden in the trees,** **_those of the rock are always so confident and trust is their death_ ** **she thought without caring about the fact that a crow it perched on his shoulder and rubbed his body against his hair leaving some black feathers on it.**

* * *

**The first time the crows saw her she was two years seven months old, her Chocolate hair fell to her shoulders, her arms and legs covered entirely with bandages stained with dried blood, she wore a white dress full of dirt that reached her knees, her feet were without anything.**

**She was jumping between the trees pushing herself with her Chakra, in her right hand she carried black Wakisazhi from which blood was dripping, behind her two dozen furious bandits were coming.**

**_"DAMN BITCH!"_ ** **One of them shouted in a furious way, squeezing the Katana in her right hand.**

 **The curiosity of the crows increased when they saw that the girl did not show signs of fear, instead they saw how she incited them, smiling arrogantly at them,** **_that empty heads do not know that she would lead them to their perdition,_ ** **the crows watched as they reached a clearing and she he turned to face them.**

 **The bandits jumped into the clearing with their weapons in hand** **_"It's time for you to die, little Fox!"_ ** **another of them hissed venomously with a sword in each hand.**

***CAW* *CAW* *CAW* *CAW***

**The crows flew through the skies, others watched from the trees, this girl was interesting, maybe she was** **_worthy...Oh! and if it was worthy, that and much more._ **

**She put on a wild smile as she watched them adding Chakra to their feet, she pushed forward and cut one of the neck, moved her free hand and took away the Katana that the dead man possessed, improving her speed with Chakra cut the stomachs of the three men next to him. of this spreading his internal organs in the grass.**

**Without giving the rest time to react, he released the Wakisazhi and the Katana, grabbed the blood-stained Shuriken from one of the corpses and leapt into the air, turning his body horizontally, he launched five Shuriken in each hand, hitting the eyes, chest and Head of 10 more bandits killing them instantly, I turn again in the air to fall gracefully on one of the bodies.**

_"_ **_14 down"_ ** **she murmured to herself with a soft voice** **_"there are 10 more left and all those bastards will have died" she_ ** **spoke coldly with force shaking them, she watched as they were retreating trying to escape** **_"Where do you think they are going? What you start, you finish it_ ** **" his eyes took a blood colored momentarily grabbing a barbed chain kusarigama of the body beneath her, throwing in the air shook with great speed beheading three and burying another's chest.**

 **_"18 down only 6 more"_ ** **pulling the chain with force I remove the Kusarigama from the man's chest causing it to fly towards her** **With great speed, crouching down, he let it bury himself in the bandit's head behind her.** **_"5 more"_ ** **standing again, turned towards the corpse and grabbed the pair of gray Kamas and threw them to both sides, decapitating 4, the last one ran so As fast as she could, entering the Forest, walking gracefully, she bent down and picked up a bow and an arrow without paying attention, and pointed lazily to the right, she shot the arrow and it got lost in the forest undergrowth, however, she could hear the meat and bone separating from the body, she's** **_miles... what a scary girl she is._ **

***CAW* *CAW* *CAW* *CAW***

**The girl raised her head with curiosity and watched as the crows around the clearing began to fly over her, dozens and dozens of them, little by little they surrounded her and flew to her around, watching as she looked at them with curiosity instead of disgust and revulsion like the other humans, the leader of the ravens was the first to leave.** **of** **that flight heading towards the girl and staying flying in front of her, the girl understanding her intention raised her arm so that the raven alighted on it.**

 **She looked at the bird and asked softly** **_"What do you want from my Karasu-san?"_ ** **his eyes become calm and serene waiting for an answer, the crows around him have already stopped flying and look at them from the trees that live around the clearing.**

**In a cloud of smoke a parchment with a black lining appears in front of her, the raven perches on her shoulder allowing her to open the parchment, surprising the girl with its content.**

**Turning her face towards the bird on her shoulder** **_"What is your name? Mine is Uchiha Senju Akihane"_ ** **a big smile formed on her face** **_"The first summoner of the Clan of Ravens"_ **

* * *

**Waiting for the right moment Akihane looked at the raven on his shoulder and flew into the sky through the trees where the Konoha-Nin were hiding "** **_Start phase two_ ** **" he said barely containing a smile,** **_god the Tusugami blood in her veins is affecting her, her thirst for blood, death and despair is coming out little by little._ **

**Hundreds of Seals hidden and protected by undetectable Genjutsus in the roots of the trees, under rocks and debris were activated releasing dozens of Kunais and Shuriken flying towards the Iwa-nin that passed either jumping or running over them, killed at one sixth of their He exercised 1500 Shinobi.**

**_"Element Earth: Wall of Earth"_ **

**Seven dozen Iwa-nin in front of their comrades shouted raising thick walls of earth to protect themselves from the attacks and to withdraw the wounded if they did not die in the next few minutes.**

**Making hand signs to two of his subordinates "** **_Uchiha-san I need your group to prepare fireballs for when I tell them, Senju-san I need you and the rest to distribute the Kunais"_ **

**_"Yes ma'am_ ** **" answered the Uchiha and the senju using the same code of hands to go on a Shunshin and notify their respective group each.**

**Akihane leaned forward and leaped into the darkness of the trees for a few moments until he put two fingers in his mouth and ...**

***FIUU* *FIUU***

**The** **entire Iwagakure army in front stopped not knowing what that whistle meant except the infiltrated Wolves awaiting orders from their Lady.**

 **_"Start phase three my dear wolves_ ** **_... Have fun"_ **

**The phrase was heard throughout the field making the Ninjas ecstatic due to that melodious and authoritarian feminine tone that generated sadistic and excited smiles to the Wolves for** **_the next hunt._ **

***PUFF* *PUFF* *PUFF* *PUFF***

**Once taking off Iwa-Nin's transformation into a puff of smoke.**

**The groups of Wolves gladly began their mission and jumped to slaughter the enemy Shinobi still frozen, after all when another time could they** **_have fun_ ** **As much as at this time they also killed two birds with one stone, they would have fun and would successfully fulfill the mission of their mistress.**

***GRRR* *BITE* *SPLASH* *DISMEMBER* *SCREAM***

**A black wolf jumped on a Shinobi, buried its claws in its shoulders and smashed its neck with its fangs.**

**One of blue color ripped off the arm of another and then took off his leg and finally stomped on his hip preventing him from moving, sadistically delighting in the desperate and broken eyes of the Blond Shinobi. The wolf was going to kill him but he stopped and thought of a better idea, he threw the Shinobi on his back, taking a great leap over the field, he buried himself in the shadows cast by the corpses disappearing from the Battle Area.**

**Two gray wolves leapt in coordination, one cut the throats of the Shinobi the other crushed their eyes and even made a competition over which Iwa-Nin could bear the most weight on his chest before his ribs broke and buried themselves in his organs like crystals producing a death. extremely slow and painful.**

**Another one of white color threw himself on the back of one, moved the arms of the Terrified Shinobi back and ripped them off with his snout then a purple wolf came in front of him and bit the neck of the shinobi, tearing off the head and throwing it, they let out excited growls to run across the field towards the next dams.**

***BITE* *SPLASH* *HOWL*** ***DISMEMBER***

* * *

**Blood stained the floors of the rest and kitchen tents in the camp; members of the human body scattered, most on the futons and at the entrances to the tents, tables and chairs in each area.**

**_"HELP!"_ ** **A brown Shinobi screamed in despair as a White Wolf ripped his belly apart with its claws; cutting the skin, the muscles and the meat causing** **the meats** **to come out of the man staining the majestic Pure White fur of the Wolf giving a terrifying sight to the other Shinobi around, the wolf having fulfilled his objective raised his head,** **kicking the dismembered corpse slowly walked towards the Iwa-Nin the wolf watched with cruel satisfaction as they began to run, feeling the adrenaline in his veins he let out a howl and with his sharp eyes placed on the backs of his prey jumped and ran after them.**

 **Other Shinobi who came running towards the base moving as far as they could from the area of the front of the battle being pursued by a group of Red-stained Wolves, no matter how much they attacked them they always dodged them, it was as if they could predict the** **_future_ ** **.**

***GRRR* *BITE* *SPLASH* *SCREAMED* *HOWL***

**One of the Wolves fell on top of one of them cutting his back with its claws, destroying the skin and muscles** **_"TAKE IT OFF!"_ ** **The Shinobi sobbed in despair, provoking satisfaction from the Wolf and then ripping off the spine spreading the entire interior of the man around him, leaving only red color, bouncing the spine to one side, crushing the corpse's head and throwing himself to the next.**

* * *

 **Several Shinobi rushed to the healing area upon hearing the screams, they removed the curtains at the entrance and they** **_froze_ ** **one of them fell to his knees and vomited on the floor the others barely contained him but still fell to the ground in shock, the infirmary area had gone from being the healing area to the area** **_butcher_ ** **, meats hanging from the ceiling, there was blood everywhere, shattered bodies, arms, legs and heads scattered, in the center of the whole 4 gray-toned wolves with blood on their snouts.**

***GRRR* *GRRR* *GRRR***

**Snarling the Wolves rushed towards the Shinobi, the curtain behind them closed and the only thing that was heard were their cries of supplication and despair generating laughter from the Wolves and laughter because the future corpses they begged for** **_mercy_ ** **when they planned to exploit the Blade Shinobi and then taunt them.**

**_"HELP SAVE ME!"_ **

**_"PIETY!"_ **

**_"LET US GO"_ **

**_"PLEASE!"_ **

* * *

**_No matter how much_ **

**_they either yelled or begged_ **

**_no one was going to come save them_ **

**_after all_ **

**_dead don't save dead_ **

* * *

***BITE* *DISMEMBER* *SPLASH*** ***GRRR***

 **_"Wh-what?"_ ** **The Shodaime Tsuchikage, Ishikawa watched as his Shinobi transformed into dark-hued Wolves and began to slaughter his army.**

 *** GRRR *** *** BITE *** ***DISMEMBER*** ***SPLASH ***

 **_"Lord, Shodaime-sa-sama ... Help Me"_ ** **Ishikawa's face was filled with horror one of his generals became a black wolf with gray fur on its paws and He saw how he smashed the throat of another general and continued with the others who were frozen tearing off their heads, arms and legs, giving an unpleasant spectacle for all but the Wolves themselves who were excited about the current carnage.**

**The Wolf Clan was known for its Stealth, Tracking, Assassination, and cruelty, in addition to its outstanding shadow ability. However for Akihane that was not enough and she trained them Genjutsu, Healing, Poisons, Transformation and anything else she could think of.**

**Her mistress had given them a mission, one that they could not fail.**

* * *

**_There is no mercy_ **

**_There is no mercy_ **

**_Annihilate them_ **

**_Let not one remain_ **

**_alive ..._ **

* * *

**Maybe yes The Tsuchikage would have seen the blood-eyed raven that he observed from the top of his tower in Iwagakure a week ago none of this would have** **_happened_ ** **, if he had not ignored it his Shinobi would be** **_alive_ ** **, if he had not lowered his guard today** **_1500 people_ ** **would be Alive, perhaps if they had accepted the alliance of Kumogakure they not** **_would se_ ** **against the Blade ...** **_This is their fault, their greed, their lust for power was their end and that of their Shinobi._ **

***CAW* *CAW* *CAW* *CAW***

**The Tsuchikage looked up at the dozens of crows with Kunais on their beaks flying over what had been the Iwagakure border camp now turned into a ... not really he had words for** **_this_ ** **a massacre, a monstrosity perhaps the apocalypse, right? This is an** **_extermination_ ** **... and suddenly he** **_saw it_ ** **.**

 **He gulped** **_"Sharingan"_ ** **He whispered, his eyes widened, his skin turned pale, sweat dripped down his face, he took a few steps back unconsciously,** **_no!, NO!, NO! How? How is it POSSIBLE? Damn it, why? Because it has it?_ ** **He was scared that crow had the eyes of that Cursed clan.**

***CAW* *CAW* *CAW* *CAW***

**A herd of crows gathered on a dry tree branch and saw her, a bright macabre smile, and in her eyes behind those bright marks the doujutsu of the Uchiha, the He started backing up and fell on his butt his body trembled, desperate tears fell down his cheeks**

**_"Who-who are you?"_ ** **Stuttering, she asked her.**

 **She snapped her fingers, the Kunais that brought the crows fell to the ground** **_"I ... Hn"_ ** **she scoffed at her fear and released her aura** **_"I am only the leader of the Sensō no Kamigami (_ ** **_戦争の神々_ ** **_/ Gods of War) "_ ** **He was shaking and got on top, she laughed and scoffed again** **_" Can you tell me Doragon Tsuchikage-sama_ ** **~** **_"_ ** **The tone of disdain did not go unnoticed by him.**

***FIUU* *FIUU***

**_"Time to go"_ **

**I observe how she disappeared again in a herd of Crows, but not before having left her a gift, a Kunai with a note tied to it, fell next to the Tsuchikage, he extended a trembling hand He turned the note and it fell to the ground the moment he read it so that it would later burn to ashes.**

**_"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth Ishikawa" He_ **

**looked around, his eyes widened more if that was possible** **_"those Kunais"_ ** **looked at the remains of the camp, Kunais with** **_explosive tags_ ** **, he got up as best he could and crawled as much As far as possible, until he felt it, great spikes of Chakra turned his head and he was startled dozens of fireballs were coming in the direction of the camp.**

**_"Shodaime-Sama!" A voice shouted_ **

**_"... Mu"_ **

*** EXPLOSION * * EXPLOSION ***   
*** EXPLOSION * * EXPLOSION ***

* * *

**_This day was the beginning_ **

**_of the nightmare of the Shinobi_ **

**_The beginning of the goddess of slaughter and devastation_ **

**_The beginning of the legend_ **

* * *

**Only seven weeks after the war started it** **_ended_ ** **, with the gross withdrawal of Kumogakure, Kirigakure , Sunagakure and all out of fear caused by the great annihilation of Iwagakure in addition to the great massacres on the borders of each country.**

**So there was a ceasefire and a time of temporary peace until selfishness and jealousy resurface again.**

**However the fear generated by the Gods of War will never be forgotten.**

* * *

**_They made ... the sky, the earth and the sea shake_ **

**_Veterans and Recruits_ **

**_Strong and Weak_ **

**_Smart and Stupid_ **

**_all alike were ..._ **

**_slain, burned and dismembered_ **

* * *

**Akihane 10 years old walked through the Uchiha compound receiving greetings and obeisances from the Clan members which she returned with soft smiles.**

**_"Hime-sama"_ ** **a childish voice yelled.**

 **_"Hn"_ ** **she turned around and watched as Kagami came hand in hand with a child.**

 **Kagami released the other boy and lunged at Akihane** **_"Hime-samaaaa!"_ ** **He squealed loudly with a red face as she picked him up and put him on her shoulders.**

**_"Hn"_ ** **he laughed softly and put it down,** **** **she looked at the brown haired boy** **_"Who is your friend Mi-chan?"_ ** **she showed some curiosity.**

 **Kagami put an arm around the boy's shoulder shyly a little lower than him and gave a big smile** **_"He's my best friend, let's go"_ ** **he nodded to introduce himself to the Uchiha girl.**

 **The child under the mined, bent a little and stuttered "H-ho-hello se-miss—"** **_what a shy child he is, I can't stand the weakness_ ** **she thought**

 **_"Stop!"_ ** **She spoke with authority and both stood** **_still,_ ** **one out of fear and the other out of obedience.** **_"Raise your face," she_ ** **said, looking at Danzo,** **** **He held her up but still didn't look at her** **_"look into my eyes"_ ** **he did** **_"now tell me"_ **

**_"My name is Shimura Danzo I'm five years old and I'm Kagami's best friend"_ ** **the boy finished and gasped, Kagami looked at him with a big smile since he didn't stutter.**

 **_Good boy,_ ** **she gave him a proud smile** **_"You did well Dan-chan"_ ** **the boy blushed at his compliments as it was very rare for him to receive any but he was nonetheless s** **_happy_ ** **.**

 **She turned to Kagami** **_"Now changing the subject, why were you looking for me Mi-chan?"_ ** **The boy turned to Danzo and grinned to look at her again.**

 **_"I want you to train me and dance to dance"_ ** **the boy spoke with a determined face while the other boy panicked.**

 **_"Wh-what are you saying Kagami? How do you think she can train us? If he finds out maybe it could hurt her? S-she's a shi-shinobi, she's a-a busy per-person"_ ** **the boy started to ramble ashamed** **_"a-besides-also otou-sama says I'm useless"_ ** **his voice turned sad when he remembered what he said just a few hours ago** **_"she and-I am de-shouldi—"_ **

**_"Yes"_ **

**_"q- that "_ ** **Danzo looked up and looked at her with a confused face**

 **_" Don't worry your father won't hurt me Oh right, I haven't introduced myself right?"_** **She put a hand on his chin and struck a thoughtful pose confusing the boy and surprising Kagami who lit up shortly after understanding his plan, you** **_cunning boy_ ** **.**

**_"Pre-introduce"_ ** **the boy rambled without understanding**

**_"Hn, I am Uchiha Senju Kumi current leader of the Uchiha clan and Heir of the Senju Clan as well as Commander Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato"_ **

**_"Now I ask you, would you like to be my student?"_ ** **She held out her hand and gave him a soft and bright smile, he looked at her with hope ...**

* * *

_**he made** ******a decision** _

**_one of which he did not regret he_ **

**_took her hand and did not let go_ **

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there are errors, since I have to help myself from the google translator

* * *

**ARC 1: MEMORIES**

* * *

**LOCATION: PRIVATE TRAINING FIELD TIME: 4:56 AM**

**Akihane was standing with her arms crossed** **_"Okay Danzo already speak with your father"_ ** **she smiled sweetly at the green eyed boy** **_"and he says he won't get into my training and if he does ... well that's not something you need to know"_ ** **she turned to face the other boy to her** **_"As for you Kagami there is no problem, your parents accepted"_ **

**She loudly applauded the sleepy children** **_"Rule # 15: Shinobi always gets up at five in the morning"_ ** **** **I snapped my fingers and bubbles of cold water fell on the children.**

**_"Sen-sensei—"_ ** **they complained while shivering with cold**

**_"_ ** **_Never interrupt me_ ** **_unless it is life or death"_ ** **their authoritative voice silenced them** **_"Well from now on you will call me Shishou, and I warn you I hate repeating myself so listen with attention and if you have doubts, do not hesitate to_ ** _**ask after II finish explaining. Is it clear?"** _ **both children nodded** **_"I said,_ ** **_is that clear?"_ **

**_"Yes Shishou"_ **

**_"Now listen to me well I'll only say it once"_ ** **they leaned down and looked at her with a curious eye.**

**_"From this day on your life will never be the same again"_ **

**_"Both have the fire waiting to be unleashed and I will be the spark that will start hell"_ **

**_"Today I will remove the blindfold from your eyes"_ **

**_"I will assure myself let the world remember their names "_ **

**_" because from now on I will teach them to play the most dangerous game"_ **

**_" And they will become my legacy "_ **

* * *

**LOCATION: FIELD 44, FOREST OF DEATH.**

**He sat the children on the green grass of the meadow where they were to his right was a river of crystal clear water and they were surrounded by large Hashirama trees.**

_ " _ **_Rule # 21: Meditation"_ ** **she took a pocket watch out of her trouser bag** **_"from now on every day from five in the morning to six in the morning meditate_ ** **" she showed the time 5 AM sharp** **_"start"_ **

**She I walk and position in front of them he placed his hands on their heads in a gentle way** **_"meditation helps to grow Chakra reserves, and can even help you become a Sensor ninja, it also helps control your emotions and clears your mind making it easier keep calm on the battlefield, now let yourself go ... "_ **

**_._ **

**_"listen around you"_ **

**_._ **

**_"listen to the air resting against the meadow"_ **

**_._ **

**_"the leaves of the trees dance with the wind"_ **

**_._ **

**_"The flapping of bees on flowers"_ **

.

" **_Now try to feel"_ **

**_._ **

**_"Feel the chakra of the fish in the river"_ **

**_._ **

**_"The one of the dove taking care of its nest"_ **

**_._ **

**_"The one of the butterfly flying over you"_ **

**_._ **

**_"Use your smell"_ **

**_._ **

**_"Smell the mixture of smell”_ **

**_._ **

**_" the sweet and sugary of the flowers"_ **

**_._ **

**_" he wood smell of the trees"_ **

**.**

**Akihane's eyes softened as they were completely relaxed.**

**Once six in the morning arrived she told them to stop and to accompany her to the shooting range that she prepared, arriving at said place she put on black gloves and threw a scroll at each one.**

**She stood in front of the five-year-old children** **_"_ ** **_First rule: never underestimate your enemy_ ** **_"_ ** **she made A hand seal and three Clones appeared, the clones performed a Henge changing their appearance; Clone A adopted that of an adorable 3-year-old girl, Clone B that of a thin and sickly man, Clone C a small and plump woman .**

**She told the child** **_"No matter your child or adult, skinny or fat, high or low appearance"_ ** **The clones ran towards the children and put Kunais in the vital areas of Danzo and Kagami making them pale** **_"that person will be able to kill you for underestimating him "_ ** **she snapped her fingers and the clones disappeared. Kagami fell on his butt while Danzo trembled.**

**_"Get up both of you now!"_ ** **The children did it** **_"Open the scrolls, in them there is a storage seal, add Chakra and take out its contents"_ ** **they made it Danzo invoked 20 black metal Shurikens and Kagami 40 gray metal kunais** **_"well divide it equally"_ **

**Each one counted with 10 Shurikens and 20 Kunais** ** _"Second Rule: Never underestimate a weapon"_** **she sent Chakra to the sleeve of her raincoat and a black kunai with red bandages on the handle appeared in her hand and I swing it masterfully in front of the children** ** _"It does not matter whatever type it is; a Senbon, a Kunai or a Shuriken and even a damn pen to write can kill you, a Senbon in the right nerve will paralyze you for life, a Kunai will cut your flesh like nothing, a Shuriken will impede your movement and you bleed out, finally a feather easily pierces your eye and damages your brain causing brain death "_**

**She moved her left arm at great speed and launched the Kunai.**

***BREAK* *DEAF BEAT* *DEAF BEAT* *DEAF BEAT***

**Three trees cut in half cleanly fell on the training ground,** **_how disgusting I need to improve my skills, I hate having to stall,_ ** **she thought, moving your wrist.**

**Ignoring the expressions of his students with great mastery, he continued** **_"Third rule: Learn to use the weapons at your disposal"_ ** **he invoked a five-pointed black Shuriken in his right hand.** **_"It doesn't matter if you have the most powerful and deadly weapon in the world."_ ** **She added Chakra Lightning to the Shuriken and threw it with great momentum, to turn her wrist to the left causing a flash of the ninja cable tied to the Shuriken** **_"If the person who handles it is incompetent then the weapon is useless as it will never be layers to bring out their full potential "_ **

***DEAF KNOCK* *DEAF KNOCK***

**Two more trees fell being cut unevenly in the middle and a bright cyan color highlighted in the misshapen cuts, she turned and caught his eye.**

**_"Now do you have any questions?"_ **

* * *

**_"What is a village?"_ **

**Akihane asked the two children sitting across from her in the gray and black Kotatsu that she placed in her room, she waved her hand and pointed to the brown-haired boy.**

**Danzo straightened in and nervously tightened the edges of his shirt** **_"There are two types of villages;the_ ** **_firstly Civilians_ ** **_that are guarded by Samurais as the capital of the country of fire where the Daimyo resides and even sometimes they are also guarded by Shinobis who they hire themselves and in second are the villages_ ** **_Shinobi_ ** **_which up to now are five main; Konohagakure No Sato, Kumogakure No Sato, Iwagakure No Sato, Kirigakure No Sato and Sunagakure No Sato as well as minor villages such as Amegakure No Sato or Takigakure No Sato"_ ** **Danzo replied while Kagami just nodded beside him.**

**Akihane just gave them a small smile "** **_Good but, that does not answer my question"_ ** **she observed that they both did not know what to answer since the most logical answer is the one given by Danzo** **_"let's reformulate the question what is the difference between a Shinobi village and a Civilian?"_ ** **She pointed at Kagami.**

**The Uchiha seemed doubtful** **_"Umm the Civilian villages do not have Shinobi which leads to not having Clans or Families specialized in combat while the Shinobi villages are possessors of Clans or Families and produce Shinobi specialized in different Areas such as Taijutsu or Ninjutsu"_ ** **The term la explanation looking carefully at his Shishou.**

**Akihane took a sip of tea and sighed in satisfaction, gently set her cup aside and looked at them with sharp, eyes. appraising** **_"Those answers are good but not enough and I do not accept anything below_ ** **_perfect_ ** **_memorize it well"_ ** **he commented crudely** **_"Now this is for both of us and I want sincerity not a library answer" I_ ** **comment dryly** **_"What is the best tool for a Shinobi? What is the greatest weapon in the world?"_ ** **She smirked for a moment.**

**The so-called troublesome twins looked at each other in order to resolve their Shishou's question** **_' Some kind of high-ranking jutsu, a destructive Taijutsu move, a unique Doujutsu, some powerful Kekkei Genkai, a powerful weapon is perhaps not legendary '_ ** **None of they knew the answer so they opted for the latter.**

**_"No, it's not some kind of blood limit or a super weapon"_ ** **his eyes narrow momentarily** **_"so ... you don't know the answer?_ ** **" She asked.**

**_"No"_ ** **both children answered simultaneously**

**_"as they both know I combine their physical and theoretical training"_ ** **she commented casually changing the subject to which they nodded she closed her eyes slowly** **_"The reason? They are children, Kagami you are an Uchiha, we are not based on speed and reflexes our body does not have the same resistance as a Hyuuga that is based on Taijutsu, Danzo your Clan is based on Ninjutsu and Genjutus but not on Taijutsu"_ ** **she opened her eyes and looked at them analytically** **_"they understand "_ **

**_"our bodies are not made for great physical exertion"_ ** **Kagami answered in a calculating way**

**Akihane narrowed his eyes satisfactorily** **_"Exactly I, for example, I am not affected since I inherited the great regeneration of Hashirama-san also, the Senjus are known for their great resistance physical, however you do not, at least_ ** **_not yet_ ** **_"_ ** **she took a moment to drink tea** **_"However since they both do not have the same resistance as me, they cannot train r in the same way so I_ ** _**combine Mind and Body** _ **_so that they are in balance as the Chakra that is spiritual Energy and Physical Energy "_ **

**Both children seemed to contemplate the answers of their teacher until Kagami asked** **_"Shishou would tell us the answer to the best weapon of a Shinobi "_ **

**She seemed to contemplate it for a moment** **_"In the Shinobi world there is a weapon that is much better than a Jinchuriki, a Shinobi or a Commander and can even be more powerful than a Kage”_ ** **she explained.**

**The children leaned forward paying extreme attention to their teacher's words.**

**_"And that weapon is_ ** **_Politics_ ** **_"_ ** **she smiled cunningly** **_"which can overcome any power even if you are a civilian"_ ** **she looked at them and observed with great satisfaction how they listened to his words with great care,** **** **He placed his elbows on the Kotatsu, interlocked his hands and leaned his chin into them** **_"and this power only increases if you have a title or a Clan worth it, because if you use your tools at your disposal well and choose the correct words ... "_ ** **His smile faded and his Sharingan was activated** **_" you will be able to destroy a person, a Family, a Clan and even_ ** **_a Nation_ ** **_"_ ** **his Sharingan turned slowly and his lips pursed in disgust** **_" after all, all villages are Shinobi or Civil are nothing more than politics and Propaganda, since the public image defines_ ** **_everything_ ** **_"I_ ** **deactivate his Doujutsu and** **** **she smirked at the calculating eyes of her students.**

**A feline smile spread across his face** ** _"for example the Daimyo who is a civilian that even you can easily kill"_** **his nose wrinkled in disgust for a moment at the mention of that man "** ** _a civilian who with just one order can slaughter to entire clans because he is the most influential person in the country due to his large amounts of money ... even though he does not know how to hold a simple Kunai"_** **he** **mentioned the last with a mocking tone.**

**Both children had cold expressions on their faces many would say they were furious with what they just heard however Akihane knew better they were** **_analyzing_ ** **the information she gave them and she could tell that they were thinking of ways to gain political power in the future, tilted his head to the right slightly** **** **covering her smile with a wavy lock of her hair** **_oh! how proud she was, she was very! very proud!_ ** **After all that same expression is the one she possessed when she was three years old and attended the first meeting with the** **_disgusting, horrible, greedy,_ ** **honorable elders of the Uchiha Clan.**

**A few minutes passed in silence until Akihane spoke with a smile on her face and both children looked at her with predatory smiles on their faces.**

**_"Now..what is a village?"_ **

* * *

**Danzo and Kagami were sitting with their Shishou accompanied by Raiden under one of the willow trees in the house of the Leader of the Uchiha Clan, Zero and Shikain were sleeping in the branches of the tree, they had just had a physical training session and their bodies were especially sore from the new additions to their weights in the arms, stomach and ankles.**

**Both children listened to the wise talks of their teacher ignoring the pain in their bodies** **_"well now, as they get older as Shinobis they will find various types of ninjas in their lives and they will have to learn to deal with them"_ ** **she leaned against the willow trunk and stroked the head of the wolf next to him** **_"Strong and Weak, Cowardly and Cunning, Selfless and selfish ... however in all my experience as Shinobi I have classified them into six types"_ **

**She raised her hand and closed it into a fist and raised his thumb** **_"first category the ninjas_ ** **_commoner_ ** **_average, those who do not attract attention"_ ** **raised a second finger** **_"second category the_ ** **_talented_ ** **_those who excel in some area Shinobi"_ ** **raised a third finger** **_"Third category_ ** **_geniuses,_ ** **_those who can exploit a specific area to a point that nobody believes possible "_ ** **raised the fourth finger** **_" fourth category the_ ** **_prodigies_ ** **_the ninjas who will easily learn the Shinobi areas of their interest "_ ** **he raised the last or finger** **_"fifth category_ ** **_monsters_ ** **_, Shinobis with an ability to absorb knowledge and exploit it like Senju Hashirama or Uchiha Madara"_ ** **she was silent.**

**_"Shishou, what category do you belong to?"_ ** **Kagami asked curiously**

**Zero opened his eyes and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, Shikain only listened briefly, She closed her hand squeezing it until it bled** **_"And the last the sixth category the_ ** **_abominations_ ** **_, Shinobis that no matter what type of area is the they squeezed until there is nothing they cannot learn, they are capable of devouring any kind of knowledge ... "_ ** **a grimace formed on his face.**

**_"and I .. belong to the latter category"_ **

* * *

**_Sometimes I_ **

**_don't know if it is a fortune_ **

**_or a misfortune to_ **

**_be an abomination_ **

* * *

**_"You will be entering the academy at the beginning of this year right?"_ ** **Akihane asked the children sitting on the pillows in front of her, it was early and they had just finished their physical training so she told them to take a bath and put on clean clothes from what they had stored at home, it was already 11 o'clock: 02 AM the time of their theoretical training at good time they went home because the rain would come soon.**

**Kagami nodded and Danzo affirmed** **_"Yes Shishou"_ **

**She nodded** **_"Well, I want you to stay between places 10 and 15, do not leave there at all"_ ** **he looked at the doubtful eyes of the children and gave an inaudible sigh** **_"I know they want to show me The much that they improved and everything but, it is not worth it, they both want to be great Shinobi and if they stand out they will all watch over them and they will be observed for good or bad actions, on the other hand if they stay in those positions they will believe that they are like the others_ ** **_'average'_ ** **_"_ **

**_" I understand Shishou"_ ** **said a discouraged Kagami**

**_" Shishou Who should we watch out for?"_ ** **Danzo asked, drawing the attention of both Uchihas.**

**His gaze became calculating** **_"Currently there are a lot of_ ** **_garbage_ ** **_in the house children and I have not finished_ ** **_cleaning it yet_ ** **_,"_ ** **he pursed his lips in a thin line** **_"do not train anywhere other than the Senju or Uchiha complex, consider it your first mission, show that you are ordinary learners, do not stand out "_ ** **she smiled softly and patted their heads** **_"they don't have to be the strongest ninjas in the world"_ ** **she opened her arms and drew them into a comforting hug, released her aura and mixed her Chakra so that it transmits peaceful emotions such as love, affection, protection** **_"I am proud of you"_ **

**Small and delicate raindrops adorned her window, little by little arriving with more force.**

**Kagami was crying openly on Akihane's chest, Danzo was sobbing with light tears falling on his cheeks.**

**_"We will take care of each other"_ ** **Danzo affirmed.**

**The rain grew stronger to the point where his sobs mixed with it, a thunder was heard in the distance.**

**Kagami sobbed and stuttered** **_"Y-yes Shishou, we-we are the troublesome twins, right Otouto?"_ ** **I turn to the other boy.**

**Danzo nodded sleepily** **_"Si aniki"_ ** __ **the whisper and the two children closed their eyes slightly, going towards the dream path but not before hearing the words of the Uchiha leader and they never questioned the fact that for each sentence a bright colored thunder fell in the coming storm. about Konoha.**

**_"The greedy are watching you, The walls are watching"_ **

**_"the doors are listening, the trees are talking"_ **

**_"Beware of the rain, she can touch you"_ **

**_"Beware of the Shinobi, they are liars"_ **

**_"Beware of what you know, they will use it in you against "_ **

**_" Beware of what you hear, your ears bleed "_ **

**_" Beware of what you see, they will snatch your eyes "_ **

**_" Do not trust the man or he could kill you "_ **

**_" Always go with the storm, she will protect you "_ **

**_" by please ... don't die "_ **

**And with that the eyes of both children closed and the darkness enveloped them listening to the soothing sounds of lightning, rain and the sweet voice of their teacher in a lullaby.**

* * *

**Akihane was at the council meeting again although this time he did not take the seat of Uchiha but asked his Uncle Zu to take it for her today.**

**_"Well I still don't understand this"_ ** **Akihane was sitting in front of them on a wooden throne that she created with her Mokuton, crossed her legs and leaned her right elbow on the armrest, put her chin on her right palm and looked at them in a bored way** **_" I don't see the point, why the hell is there a damn board of the council? And if they come out stupid, they'll know the consequences. "I_ ** **click my tongue in annoyance.**

**_"We are actually worried about the fact that you took two Kumi-sama students, you are a very busy person,_ ** **_don't waste your time_ ** **_"_ ** **The Kurama clan leader spoke carefully while other Shinobi clan members nodded in confirmation, after all since Akihane took the position of Uchiha Clan Leader a year ago his Shinobi history was revealed to the council obviously his information is a state secret and as such if someone from the council informs another person it is considered treason and Akihane used it to the limit in Especially when some elders of the Hyuga Clan spread rumors and she saw to it that they** **_disappeared_ ** **.**

**_"Are you worried that I have two students?_** **" She narrowed her eyes slightly for a moment before smirking.** ** _"Oh, I see"_** **his smile grew predatory.** ** _"They are concerned that if any it hurts my students I will retaliate"_** **he** **observed with satisfaction as the leader of the Shimura clan shuddered slightly, his sharingan activated and a sadistic smile spread across his angelic face** ** _" and you are not mistaken "_**

**Leader Shimura, Taishi remembered the meeting they had a few months ago, her body trembled. Many would laugh that a 40-year-old man is afraid of a 10-year-old girl, but Kumi is a** **_monster, a snake, a dirty viper so, so manipulative, that she terrifies him._ **

**Hashirama Senju may be the Shodaime Hokage** **_for the public_ ** **but from the shadows, the true leader of Konohagakure is Akihane, She controls the Shinobi force from Genin to ANBU, she owns 15% of the town's trade, if you add to that being Leader and heir to both founding clans, she practically becomes the owner of the Village and ultimately she is the leader of the Sensō no Kamigami, the only group of S and SS class ninjas in the world, then if she is the head of Konoha and nobody** **_absolutely No one_ ** **questions her except her family either out of fear or respect for her,** **_mmph ... as if there was ever someone brainless enough! Silly! Stupid! Going against her is a death sentence , a cruel and merciless death_ ** **Taishi thought in dread.**

**_"If I take a student or not, it is none of your business is mine and period"_ ** **she observed them with her sharingan slowly turning her uncle Zu glowing with pride as Tobira-Tosan for the fact of putting the council in its place.**

**Without further ado he got up from his seat and walked to the exit feeling the Chakras in the room; The ANBU glowed with respect, admiration and adoration just like the majority of Shinobis in her and all the civilians only three looked at her as if they wanted to kill her, El Shimura, El Kurama and Hyuga, she opened the door and stopped before exiting.**

**_"Besides, it's my time, it's not yours, hurt them and you will pay the consequences_ ** **"**

* * *

**_After all, revenge_ **

**_is a dish that is served cold, it_ **

**_is enjoyed slowly_ **

**_and it has a very sweet flavor._ **

* * *

**Today Akihane was alone at home with Raiden by her bed sleeping, she stopped sleeping in her old room and moved to his father's obviously changing it completely, he let out a satisfied sigh when he remembers using Dai's expensive dresses as targets for his jutsus and marksmanship without a doubt it was** **_so! But so relaxing! So satisfying! Kami, why didn't I do it before?_ ** **she thought** **_,_ ** **Akihane giggles imagining her face when she finds out that she melted her jewels and had necklaces made for her Wolves as well as a gold diamond-encrusted frame for her paintings with her family that she herself created.**

**Remembering the Jutsu theory that he has been practicing for a while he sat on the bed and leaned against the wall, raised his hand, frowned in concentration, slowly and steadily began to leak Chakra into his blood and molded them until they became one and they will mix perfectly, he let out a sigh the first times it hurt like a bitch but, now it was acceptable, little by little he began to separate his blood from the Chakra trying to make the iron that was in it spread over his skin like a protective cape, she let out a shaky sigh and looked at the silver necklace on her neck, closed her eyes and let herself be carried away.**

**_Akihane entered through the window of her room and listened as her uncle Zu and her father were talking downstairs, she was tired, she had just returned from an S-Rank mission and wanted to sleep, she took off her bloody clothes, she sealed it on a parchment , she put on a short, fluffy red Kimono and slowly went down the stairs without making a sound and hid her Chakra completely_ **

**_"Izuna I need you to take over the Clan while I'm not in Konoha" Akihane observed from the door frame as Madara was talking to Uncle Zu._ **

**_"Why ?" Izuna asked anxiously knowing that this is related to Dai._ **

**_"Dai wants to go on vacation plus he says I need a break" Madara easily explained his reason "Can you take charge Izuna?"_ **

**_"I―" Izuna fell silent when she observed her niece at the entrance, he was going to refuse however she with ANBU signs told him to accept and she would take care of the rest "I will do it, don't worry" He accepted easily trusting Akinahe he just hoped she didn't suffer too much from this._ **

**She opened her eyes and refused to cry, she looked at her hand and blinked in surprise, her skin tone turned black,** **_she had achieved it_ ** **, she performed the element of steel. He stopped sending Chakra to his hand and watched with great fascination as he reverted to your original skin tone, the pale porcelain tone that his Tobira-tosan loved so much. For now she would rest then she will practice her next two projects, the** **_Exitium Element_ ** **and the** **_Apocalypse Element_ ** **although the last one had not even started yet as it was too complicated even for her.**

**She gently leaned against Raiden and used him as a pillow, closed her eyes and thought about that memory, it is that day a year three months ago that she became the leader of the Uchiha Clan as well as the official heiress of the Senju Clan. and it was the last day she spoke with her father**

**_Akihane was standing at the entrance to the hall watching Madara put on her sandals at the door Dai had gone ahead and was waiting for him at the Senju complex "So they leave" she spoke shyly , he looked at her and nodded "I see" he grabbed the storage scroll with his sealed luggage and opened the door "... You made your choice" his voice became shaky, he stopped, Akihane turned around to go to the stairs "you will remember me when you have no one left "she began to walk her hair covered her eyes "when you realize that despite everything I was always there" red was running down her cheeks "but by then" she bit lip and this Sangro "then ..."_ **

**_the door slammed shut._ **

**_"It will be too late"_ **

* * *

**_And she was not mistaken_ **

* * *

**_"Shishou"_ ** **Akihane put down her scroll and turned to see to the two tired 8-year-old boys in front of her** **_"Do you think affection or love is a weakness? no, um ..humm Are emotions a weakness?"_ ** **Danzo asked him.**

**She pointed with her hand for them to sit down, without hesitation they did** **_"who told you that Dan-chan? Tsk you know not to tell me I already know who, your father, or am I wrong?"_ ** **he shook his head confirming the aforementioned, she sighed and patted his head** **_"Emotions are not a sign of weakness, instead they are manifestations of strength and resolution"_ ** **he blinked thinking about what his teacher said.**

**Kagami moved self-consciously** **_"Shishou"_ ** **The boy spoke doubtfully** **_"What is a Shinobi?"_ ** **she asked and looked at her teacher's eyes which became unreadable.**

**_"There are many answers Kagami, I have heard hundreds of them but, until now I have summarized them in two"_** **she interlocked their hands** ** _"the first a Shinobi is one who swears loyalty to his leader, a leader who proves to be worthy of following one under which you are able to prosper and one that you can trust even with your life"_** **she gave a kind smile** ** _"and the second is that Shinobi are the ones who take care of and protect life"_** **he paused so that the words were registered in the mind of his student** ** _"As we are the ones who finish it"_**

**They moved happy with the answers obtained** **_"Well how are you doing with your chess?"_ ** **Akihane questioned seeing how they blushed, she shook her head and took out a board from a scroll and they began to play with her explaining strategies** **_"Dan-chan without a doubt I know that you will become one of the best strategists in the world"_ ** **she caressed him He shook his head and turned to the other boy** **_"I know you have a hard time understanding this Kagami and that's why I'm showing it to you, you know why? "_ ** **The boy frowned and shook his head** **_"out of skill"_ ** **they blinked and Kagami got confused. She laughed softly ...**

**_"The ability"_ **

**_"Sometimes it is better to have it and not need it, Than not to have it and need it"_ **

**They understood and looked at her** **_"Shishou one day I will be invincible like you"_ ** **Danzo gave him a big smile and Kagami nodded many Sometimes**

**She just smiled.**

* * *

**_I am not invincible_** , **_I also break_** **_in a thousand pieces like glass ... I just learned_** **_not make much noise_**

* * *

**Akihane 14 years was at his desk finishing the paperwork that had little Uchiha and Senju of clans until it was interrupted by the elders of the respective Clans.**

**Akihane continued reading the document** **_" What do you want? "_ ** **She signed it and grabbed the next** **_"I'm busy."_ ** **She still didn't see them,** **_go bother someone else, she_ ** **thought to herself.**

**_"We are here to ask you if there is already someone worthy of courting you"_ ** **One of the Senju elders said with a kind smile.**

**_Bats want to play dirty I can also play in the same way she_ ** **thought looking up from the document** **_"it seems to you if we continue this in the boardroom"_ ** **she gave them a friendly smile and proceeded to get up with a slight movement of a finger from her hand. which came out a shadow and guided them to the room about the Clan meetings.**

**Sitting in Seiza position on the floor cushions with Akihane at the head they proceeded to talk about Akihane's marriage which had not said anything, she was silent** **_, come on tell me your useless old decrepit excuses._ **

**_"In conclusion I think the Daimyo's son would be a good fiancé"_ **

**_"If he's right"_ **

**_"The prestige of the clans would increase"_ **

**_"is that all?"_ ** **Akihane asked calmly, seeing how they calmed down and watched her** **_"Now, I want you to tell me, is this meeting to talk about Marriage?"_ ** **she raised her eyebrow, receiving several** **_'yes_ ** **' corners of her lips arched for a second** **_"Fine, so this meeting is official of the Senju and Uchiha Clans?"_ ** **she asked again and again received several '** **_yes'_ ** **then she smiled** **_, they are so screwed up, they just dug their own grave._ **

**_"So why didn't they tell us about this meeting?"_ ** **The door to the living room was flung open to reveal six figures; 3 ravens, 2 albinos and a chestnut all very** **_angry_ ** **.**

**_"Obviously Otou-san suited us"_ ** **An Izuna with Sharingan spinning spoke, the elders gulped.**

**A brave old man spoke** **_"You are not wrong Izuna-sama, we were"_ **

**_just―"Shut up"_ ** **A completely livid Tobirama ordered** **_"no, you called us because you know that we will be against your request"_ **

**Akihane Snap his fingers and six cushions appeared behind from her in a blink Zero and Masato were already sitting on the central cushions, Butsuma and Tajima without saying anything walked, one on each side of their grandchildren to finish with Izuna and Tobirama who settled on each side of their parents.**

**_"Okay now, let's talk. What were they talking about?"_ ** **Tajima spoke with a raised eyebrow.**

**An elder Senju cleared his voice and replied** **_"We were talking about potential spouse candidates—"_ **

**_"WHAT!"_ ** **Izuna and Tobirama yelled however Zero and Masato were very still,** **_too still._ **

**_"YOU! How dare you? Get married! She is still young, only 14 years old"_ ** **Izuna replied to the old Senil.**

**"B-but he could die and his bloodline would be lost** **_-"_ **

**_"So are you saying I'm weak?"_ **

* * *

**Akihane questioned calmly drinking a cup of tea gaining curious looks from Tajima and Butsuma**

**_"N-no Kumi-sama"_ **

**The elders retorted and argued for two hours on what Akihane should do, who to relate to and who not to.**

**_"We simply believe that the son of the Daimyo is a good candidate"_ **

**_"If he is right that will improve the reputation of the Clans"_ **

**_"Yes"_ **

**_"I like the idea"_ **

**_"The money of the Clans will increase"_ **

**_"We can create businesses and produce many things also "_ **

**_" then they finished "_ **

**Before the others could continue talking,** **** **Everyone without exception froze atvoice** **_dominant_ ** **Akihane's** **_"Because I'm_ ** **_fed up_ ** **_"_ ** **The elders trembled in their places with fear** **_"To begin with, I am the leader of the Uchiha and Senju Clans, not you, besides I chose Tajima and Izuna Uchiha as my advisers to the Uchiha And Tobirama Clan along with Butsuma Senju as the advisers to the Senju Clan."_ **

**_His_ ** **eyes became sharp and piercing** **_"after all two of them were the Clan leaders while the other two were the Heirs"_ ** **he put a hand to his chest and feigned surprise** **_"OH my bad, you know what? Say, How did I not realize? Do you not see them as good advisers? Don't you think you are in the category? Kami! How did I not know? I must have put your selfish interests over those of the Clan and lead us to ruin "_ **

**The men behind her bit their cheek or lip to avoid laughing at the red and angry faces of the old men, who rose from their cushions to yell at Akihane.**

**Akihane's aura released** **_"Shut up and sit down"_ ** **they stumbled and fell on their behinds, she scoffed "** **_Well done"_ ** **Zero's cheek trembled due to the laugh he was holding back and it wasn't the only one since Izuna's fingers They also trembled without a doubt Father and son is not like that.**

**_"Now put it in your head I am the leader, not you, I rule over the clans, not you, me and only me, if you ever try to pass over my authority again"_ ** **his sharingan activated and a sadistic smile formed on his face** **_"again ..."_ **

***CLINK* *CLINK* *CLINK* *CLINK***

**10 Kunais buried themselves in the wooden floor just a few millimeters from the limbs of every old man in the room turning them pale, she smiled madly** **_"I'll cut them off the balls, I will bathe them in gold and make a beautiful collection for my shelf in my office reminding everyone what happens when they question my authority"_ ** **his eyes shone happily and he gave a great applause** **_"also I am sure that my family here would be more willing to help me "_ **

**How** ** _"And you're not wrong Aneki, the old men will pay"_** **Zero spoke smiling madly with his Sharingan active just like Izuna and Masato clasping their hands in front of him laughed in a creepy way** ** _"Fufufufufu "_** **ψ (** **｀** **∇** **') ψ**

**_"_ ** **_go away_ ** **_"_ ** **as soon as he gave the order the elders disappeared from his sight running for their lives, snorting softly Akihane fell on his back due to the laughter, Zero and Izuna were just like her, Masato covered his face with his hand to Covering his laughter, Tobirama chuckled and finally Tajima and Butsuma laughed out loud.**

**_"I never thought I'd see this"_ ** **Tajima said with a laugh**

**taking her elegant posture again Akihane got up and walked to the exit, once she opened the door Raiden came out of the shadow generated by her floor cushion and settled next to her** ** _"for true"_** **he** **turned his face briefly and smiled and looked at them, made a hand stamp** ** _"I hope they like them "_** **a scroll appeared in front of each one of them** ** _"actually I think they will love them"_** **he started walking** ** _"Arigato by defend myself ..."_**

**_"I love.."_ **

**_"definitely are a leader by birth Akihane"_ **

* * *

**_Be a leader, is to do_ ** **_what somebody do something you want_ ** **_why the person_ ** **_want to do it_ **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there are errors, since I have to help myself from the google translator

* * *

**ARC 1: MEMORIES**

* * *

**Kagami and Danzo were in a game of chess each against their Shishou** **_"H-how the hell Shishou? ARGG!"_ ** **Desperate Kagami began to pull her hair with her hands.**

**_"How do you do this?"_ ** **Danzo asked his teacher incredulously.**

**_"They will lose again"_ ** **Zero whispered in a gloomy voice behind Kagami**

**_"AHH"_ ** **a scared Kagami jumped with the grace of a cat and accidentally fell into the arms of Shikain who appeared next to Akihane standing.**

**_"Hn, I didn't think that even at this point they would still freak out"_ ** **Kuro appeared behind Danzo who like Kagami jumped and fell into Elaya's arms clinging like a Koala to him.**

**Akihane smiled** **_"You're going to end up damaging my students psychologically Kuro, Otouto"_ **

**_"I didn't know they had those preferences Kagami, Danzo"_ ** **Hisao huffed appearing behind Shikain along with Madoka and Seina in a shunshin of water.**

**Kagami blushed when she realized that she was being carried as a girlfriend by Shikain who only raised an eyebrow while Danzo looked like a tomato as he was hugging Elaya like a Koala. quickly both kids jumped up and started to stutter a sorry and retaliated, Kagami going over Zero and Danzo over Kuro obviously without landing a single hit.**

**Once they got tired they sat down in front of Akihane again to continue their match while the Tusugamis just watched.**

**Akihane only smiled moving a bishop and taking out two pawns on the Danzo board and he moved a knight taking his queen off the Kagami board** **_"this is called kids strategy"_ ** **with just a few more moves his smile got bigger** **_"Checkmate"_ **

**_" SHIT!"_ **

**_"Curse!"_ **

**She laughed.**

**_"Shishou!"_ ** **Kagami spoke with a pout causing more laughter from Akihane as Danzo gave her the Uchiha look that she possibly copied from Masato** **_"I still don't understand why is chess so important?"_ ** **that caught the attention of the others since they may be family however Akihane has never told them the meaning.**

**She put a finger to her lips as if to hide something** **_"that's something you have to discover for yourself, you gossips too"_ ** **she mocked her classmates and turned back to her students.**

**_"and when they do I will thank for this twin problem"_ **

* * *

**Akihane way through the dark corridors of the headquarters ANBU actually was a labyrinth, since it was she who built it, in such a way that if someone infiltrates they will never be able to leave or escape also, she had the habit that every month she changed the corridors and added walls in such a way that it was never the same , only the ANBU members were the only ones who were able to find their way out and in.**

**Without a doubt, the ANBU headquarters was incredible after all Akihane built it within a Sierra that was behind the gigantic Hokage mountain and was protected by seals that she created herself, surrounding it with a gigantic Genjutsu changing the area of nature that surrounded the mountain to your benefit.**

**It was much better than the previous headquarters located under the Hokage tower, now thanks to it they used teleportation seals to the new base which prevented the infiltration of foreign Shinobi, since only the members of ANBU had access due to a seal that she placed in each member when they join.**

**She was wearing heruniform** **_Sensō no Kamigami_ ** **with Danzo and Kagami behind her so as not to get lost in the elaborate labyrinth, they both wore the common ANBU uniforms consisting of black sleeveless pants and shirt made with thin and thin metal threads to make it look like normal fabric, in such a way that it deceived the enemy and prevented damage to vital areas, over it they wore a long-sleeved shirt and black pants made of light and fresh fabric, with a light and resistant metal breastplate of dark blue color so as not to prevent movement, fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles that if you add Chakra will grow up to two inches, a small scroll on your waist with several storage seals in which are emergency items such as water, food, medicine, clothing, blankets, etc. And his weapons sealed in his navy blue wristbands hidden by his shirt sleeves.**

**They reached the end of the corridor, their Shishou made several hand signs and put his hand in the middle of the door generating that various fuinjutsu symbols will shine until his name shone and the door slowly opened, Akihane kept walking and they continued to observe her. around with curiosity.**

**She spoke calmly calling his attention** **_"They both just turned ten years old, they will become Shinobi in two more and it is time to gain experience in battle"_ ** **she nodded at the ANBUS that passed by her bowing in respect towards her** **_"And since all Shinobi will start from the_ ** **_bottom_ ** **_, they will go with me to some missions and then they will start in the other areas of ANBU whether it is interrogation, infiltration, tracking, hunting, etc."_ **

**They passed through the** **_living room_ ** **, being amazed by the view in front of them; The room was painted in warm colors similar to those of the sunset, on the right side of the room there was a large bar where food was served, as well as a bar-like area to have alcoholic beverages after a mission, the tables of the The dining room was made of quality wood varnished in a dark and elegant tone, the wooden chairs of the same tone as the tables had soft cushions in dark tones that were very comfortable or at least that said the posture in which the members of ANBU ate totally relaxed.**

**On the other side of the rest room there was a large window that covered the entire wall, giving the view of a** **_training field_ ** **that was divided by large wooden walls and modified to be an** **_All-terrain_ ** **that consisted of solid, aquatic areas, muddy and some dry representing the shape of a desert, they could distinguish the macabre masks of Kano, Sorano, Hisao and Arata that were giving instructions to several ANBUS, each one was located in a different area.**

**_Possibly they were new recruits._ **

**Next to the window there were several armchairs in reddish, brown and burnt orange tones that from afar you could see how fluffy the cushions were and the softness of the fabric of the sofas, there were some low tables between some of them were books and scrolls for get distracted, possibly they changed them all the time, there were also some cushions on the floor including the giant white colored puffs giving them an appearance of white and fluffy clouds.**

**_at least those ANBUS sleeping on them said they were very, very! comfortable!._ **

**For some reason they were completely sure that at least half of them were from the Nara Clan.**

**They left the room going down some stairs again they passed several other areas such as the** **_infirmary_ ** **in which Madoka and Seina were without their masks but they had a cloth that covered 3/4 of their face, the** **_hot springs_ ** **** **that according to what his Shishou says are waters with herbs that accelerate the recovery of Chakra and the healing of the body and can even heal scars with the passage of days also; help to calm and relax after a mission,** **_the weapons room_ ** **where absurd amounts of each type were found; there were from Senbon and Nunchakus to Kusarigamas, Scythes and Naginatas.**

**Although they did not explore the entire area, both children knew that they did not see even a fifth of it from what Shishou said, it is divided into three floors;** **_the upper floor_ ** **is that of the living-dining room and the private rooms of each member,** **_the middle floor_ ** **is where the infirmary, the weapons room, the hot springs, their office, the library, the mask room and the Warehouses of documents or missions to which only the** **Sensō no Kamigami** **have abscesses and** **_the underground floor_ ** **where the Torture and Interrogation rooms are located as well as the dungeons where the traitors, nuke-nin and Shinobis who tried to infiltrate Konohagakure live.**

**Inadvertently they arrived at Akihane's office that was in the middle of the ANBU Headquarters, she opened the door and both children entered with her, they observed that her office was almost double that of the Hokage.**

**It was painted in such a way that it looked like a beautiful Forest, there was a large light green corner sofa with some pastel colored cushions, a dark colored low table, and the same white bean bags as upstairs, there were completely wooden shelves filled almost the entire length of the right wall.**

**His semicircular dark wood desk clean of documents proving his** **_effectiveness_ ** **as a leader, behind his desk there was a huge map of the elemental continent with names, routes of all kinds, trademarks, etc. And on the sides of him were rare weapons, possibly trophies from previous Battles.**

**On the way to one of the shelves, she took out five books and put them back, causing the shelf to move back and slide to the side, Akihane entered and they followed her, in the room there were dozens of masks, her teacher stepped forward and grabbed two of them putting them in front of the children** **_"From now on these will be your names, Danzo now you are Taka (Falcon) and your Kagami you are Karasu (Raven) the moment you put it on you are a Shinobi at the service, you are no longer Danzo and Kagami apprentices from Academy "_ **

**Akihane straightened up and walked to the exit gracefully stopping before opening the door and turning with the grace of a dancer** **_"now Taka and Karasu are the disciples of Doragon-sama the Commander of the ANBU forces and leader of the elite team Sensō no Kamigami"_ ** **the children put on their black Hawk and Raven masks** **_" you remember well"_ ** **she spoke drawing their attention again.**

**_"A true Shinobi is not one who seeks glory but one who protects from the shadows"_ **

* * *

**Today Akihane woke up with a big smile, he kicked Zero off his bed and threw him to the floor generating a thud and a low laugh from Masato half awake on the other side of his bed, before Zero could claim him jump and headed to the bathroom taking a quick shower. Filling the tub for his Otoutos, he came out with a white fluffy towel wrapped around his body to meet Zero and Masato who were going to enter.**

**She went to her dressing room and opened the door she put on underwear, fitted black ANBUS pants, a sleeveless top with a sweetheart neckline that included white lace decorating her neckline with a long red bow in the center, the top only covered up to one inch above the navel and showed a part of the star tattoo that he had on the right side of his back which started below his right shoulder and extended to his lower back.**

**He bent down and grabbed the black boots with white laces, which had a sole of the same color and without heels, which reached down to his calves, were on sale in the capital of Fuego and bought several outfits.**

**She grabbed the comb and made her bangs to the right side as she always does, as well as some wavy strands on both sides of her face and left her hair down which reached down to her lower back leaving the wavy ends free giving it an exotic look. her unique hair style as it was so rare to have it like this.**

**He left the dressing room grabbing his black trench coat with the Uchiha symbol on the back, he folded it to make it smaller and tied it around his waist in such a way that it looked like a jacket instead of a trench coat, he put on his silver chain with the Uchiha symbol as well as the brown leather choker with the Senju Clan symbol on the neck, a Sayonara yelled and left the house through the window while putting on her black gloves.**

**.**

**.**

**She was currently jumping on the roofs feeling the air on her face, delighting in how her hair was flying freely behind her, she was heading towards the Shinobi academy with a predatory smile on her face remembering yesterday's meeting.**

**_"The children who passed the Genin exam are ..." Instructor Chunin spoke and commented who were the strongest among them his outstanding abilities as well as the weakest and put the folders of all the students on the Hokage table._ **

**_"Tobirama" said the Shodaime drawing the attention of the albino sitting on the couch next to Akihane eating Dango "don't you want to take a team?" He asked._ **

**_Many Jounin were anxious if Tobirama Senju took a team without a doubt they would be very strong in the future ._ **

**_"No thanks" the rejection in a polite way "I like working in Torture and Interrogation"_ **

**_Hashirama visibly discouraged and then put on a smile "Well who starts" he said in a kind way._ **

**_Without anyone waiting for him Akihane put down his Dango stick and He got up from the couch and silently went to the file folders placed on Hashirama's desk, grabbing two of them, completely ignoring the reactions of the Shinobi around him._ **

**_He put the folders on the Hokage's desk. official apprentices" she declared._ **

**_Hashirama grabbed the folders and looked at them, well this was not expected, he looked up and saw that neither did his Shinobi, actually the only calm and indifferent It was Tobirama, the rest of them were curious to know who the Great Doragon no Megami wants as an apprentice, he looked at Akihane and she looked at him challenging him to reject her, sighed and put the Hokage's seal accepting gave them the folders she sealed the sheet with the Hokage signature and well she burned the two folders with blue fire._ **

**_Akihane raised an eyebrow watching the fallen jaws of the Shinobi, ignored them and went to sit with her uncle again, he handed her a cup of black tea that she accepted with joy._ **

**_Hashirama coughed for attention, the Shinobi resumed their posture again and kept talking about the assignments, Akihane not paying attention visibly even though he was listening to everything._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"So team one is ..."_ **

**Quickly forgetting he reached the academy and sat on a tree branch listening to the Chunin in charge.**

**_"So Team six is his sensei"_ **

**_"Team seven is made up of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and his sensei Kurama Haruto"_ **

**_"Team Eight is ..."_ **

**Chunin named all the teams without counting Danzo and Kagami who were worried since they were neither together nor separated without knowing that Akihane made sure they did not join any team.**

**_"Sensei What about us?"_ ** **Kagami asked his Sensei from the classroom.**

**El Chunin, surprised by the question, checked the papers and when he read the information they fell to the ground with a dull sound, his mouth was open and his eyes were wide due to disbelief.**

**_"You are coming with me"_ ** **a vortex of blue fire appeared at the entrance to the classroom revealing a beautiful woman.**

**Many students had their mouths open in amazement, shock and bulging eyes at the beautiful fire jutsu and the great beauty of Akihane**

**Akihane just ignored the children putting her eyes on the problem twins, using her dominant voice she spokeI** **_"want them in my personal training ground, they have 10 minutes for every minute late there will be punishment for both"_ ** **and with that she disappeared in a shunshin of crows.**

**_"WHOOO!"_ **

**_"Amazing!"_ **

**_"Kami! She is beautiful"_ **

**_"Is she single?"_ **

**_"What envy!"_ **

**_"I would like to be like her"_ **

**_"Danzo, Kagami. Did you see her? Isn't she beautiful-"_ ** **a civilian boy spoke but stopped when he didn't see his two classmates, he looked around the classroom and didn't find them** **_"Where?"_ **

**_"SENSEI!"_ **

**_"e-eh w-what happened?"_ ** **the Chunin said in a daze**

**_"Who was she?"_ ** **a civilian asked and was seconded by several more children**

**_"Surely it is just an attempt by Kunoichi"_ ** **a civilian girl spoke in a low voice**

**El Chunin pursed his lips at the girl's attitude** **_"She is Kumi-sama"_ he ** **clarified and noticed that Several students bowed their heads in confusion, he let out a desperate sigh** **_"She is Kumi Uchiha Senju, the matriarch of the founding Clans although most may know her by her title of Doragon no Megami"_ **

**_"She is a hero of the first Shinobi War"_ **

**_"Yes, if they say that she led the Konoha army"_ **

**Danzo and Kagami ran through the roofs, six minutes had passed and they were almost there, practically training ground 44 is located on the edge of the village so they had to run at jounin speed.**

**Once at the entrance they snuck over the wall and sailed to the center of the forest, to the tower that Shishou built when he bought the forest five years ago, as no one dared to approach so she saw it as a benefit instead. It is not as if she had spent a lot, it was only about 70 million ryo, the same that she earns for some S and SS class missions as well as what she collects from a few months in her stalls in Konoha and the Capital.**

**Once they reached the entrance of the tower they observed that their Shishou was already there waiting for them with his ANBU uniform on and his mask tied on his hip.**

**she looked at the watch on her wrist nodding to herself when she saw that they met the required time** **_"Alright let's go my apprentice officers, it's time for your first S-Class mission"_ ** **she threw two scrolls at him** **_"there are your uniforms"_ **

**_"Our mission , Shishou "_ ** **Danzo asked while changing his shirt**

**Akihane gave a hungry smile** **_" Let's do a little destruction "_ ** **his smile turned sweet** **_" Iwagakure and Kumogakure want to make an alliance and well ... we must stop it, Hashirama will say that it is good because there is peace in the world but, he does not see the other side of the situation, if they can carry out they can go against Konohagakure "_ ** **his smile faded and his eyes became calculating as he looked at his students.**

**Kagami gave a sly smile** **_"And the best of all is that since Senju-san is in front of Konoha, they will not believe that it was us who carried out the riots"_ **

**Danzo nodded** **_"exactly"_ ** **his eyes turned cold** **_"that adds points in favor "He_ ** **looked at his Shishou, saw the approval in their eyes and felt satisfied.**

**Akihane applauded** **_"well, well make a blood clone"_ ** **they did, she made one and threw a scroll at him** **_"pretend to be us, the scroll is a C rank mission"_ ** **once the clones disappeared she turned towards the forest and put on his mask** **_"time to go"_ ** **she ordered and in a jump the three were lost in the undergrowth of the forest.**

* * *

**_"Very good thanks for the team seven report, now another mission?"_ ** **Hashirama asked the Jounin Kurama.**

**Haruto waved his hand** **_"We are not well for today, Hokage-sama"_ ** **Hashirama nodded and told them to leave.**

**Three shadows entered through the window and stood in front of the Hokage, freezing the Shinobi from team seven by not sensing their Chakra until they entered the office.**

**_"Hokage"_ ** **Akihane spoke in her usual clothes, her black gloves, her trench coat folded and tied at her waist, her white top, her ANBU pants and her black boots with white laces.**

**Behind her were Kagami and Danzo with a military pose worthy of a Shinobi, both children dressed in special black ANBU pants, black combat boots and Navy blue long mage shirts, Danzo carried a white Katana on his back and a pair of Tessen blacks made of metal Chakra with spikes on the edge, kept in a pouch on his right thigh, at his waist he wore a belt with small scrolls and ink.**

**Kagami wore a pair of white metal Chakra Sais strapped to either side of her hip, there was also a crimson spiked Kusari tied on her left thigh, a black Katana strapped across her back.**

**Their black Hiatae with the Leaf symbol are worn as chokers around their necks for protection and on their wrists they wore bracelets with sealed weapons.**

**Akihane summoned a scroll sealed in his leather bracelet and threw it to the hokage** **_"Mission accomplished, the information is fully detailed in the scroll"_ ** **Hashirama nodded at the information.**

**_"Well back off, you have a week off for an A-Rank"_ ** **Hashirama advised and they nodded giving a quick goodbye to their fellow ANBU on the roof, they jumped out of the window heading towards Headquarters ignoring the shocked expressions of team seven.**

* * *

> _**Kumogakure and Iwagakure did not sign any treaty, now both villages distrust each other due to the destruction of their border towns, they blame to Kirigakure.** _
> 
> _**The Cloud is preparing its Shinobi, there are too many Council meetings, so it leads me to think of a theory of a possibly preparation for a Second Shinobi World War.** _
> 
> _**ATTE. TUSUGAMI NARA SHIKAIN and TUSUGAMI SENJU ELAYA.** _
> 
> _**PS: Z has been more excited than normal, therefore War's preparation theory is confirmed** _

**Akihane put the letter aside and frowned,in his chair,** **_leaned backthe letter from Shikain and Elaya, this is going to be a big problem_ ** **she thought, ran her fingers over her forehead trying to ward off the momentary headache,** **_thanks to the damn feedback I don't have to suffer from those, she_ ** **let out a grateful sigh, put the letter aside and grabbed the second .**

> _**Iwagakure has been hiring and accepting lost ninjas with the possibility of increasing their numbers for nine months, apparently Mū the current Nidaime Tsuchikage believes that with this new implantation of his forces they will be able to beat Konoha, so theory of possible preparation of War.** _
> 
> _**Mū term of developing the element Dust [Jinton], he turned it into a Kekkei Tōta instead of Kekkei Genkai, it could be considered one of the most destructive, it can eliminate at the molecular level, the technique is laborious, it can only be stopped by another attack of the same quality.** _
> 
> _**ATTE: TUSUGAMI KAGUYA KANO AND SORANO.** _

**Akihane leaned over to the desk, opened a drawer and grabbed a blank scroll along with a quill, closed his eyes analyzing the data and tried to remember every event during the previous War; Names, dates, places, events, missions carried out, committed actions, alliances, etc.**

**He opened his eyes and began to write on the parchment about:**

> _**THE FIRST LETTER.** _
> 
> _**> First Data; Kumogakure and Iwagakure blame Kirigakure.** _
> 
> _**1 ... Iwagakure blames Kirigakure** _
> 
> _**Note 1: The Mist has not attacked the Rock.** _
> 
> _**Note 2: The Rock attacked Kirigakure by blowing up several livelihood caravans on 10/27/20 during the first week of the War.** _
> 
> _**Note 3: La Roca believe that they retaliated, on the date of the border attack 05/09 / XX, three weeks ago.** _
> 
> _**Note 4: Kirigakure did not, it was the Dragon team (Akihane, Danzo and Kagami)** _
> 
> _**2 ... Kumogakure blames Kirigakure** _
> 
> _**Note 1: The Cloud is blamed for attacking The Mist in the second week of the First War.** _
> 
> _**Note 2: Kirigakure in the First War closed the Kumo Maritime routes, Date 12/11 / XX** _
> 
> _**Note 3: Its low economic level in serious amounts, is estimated at 22%.** _
> 
> _**3 ... Kirigakure's enmity with Kumogakure.** _
> 
> _**Note 1: Kirigakure was attacked on one of its islands by Shinobi of the Lightning element, Date 11/03 / XX** _
> 
> _**Note 2: At least 1,060 lives were lost.** _
> 
> _**Note 3: Kumogakure is the only country that has more than 95% of Shinobi with Lightning element.** _
> 
> _**Note 4: Kumogakure was blamed because Shinobi gangs with their symbol and bodies wearing Cloud ninja clothes were found.** _
> 
> _**Note 5: Kumogakure had no reason to attack.** _
> 
> _**Note 6: Someone blamed Kumogakure.** _
> 
> _**4 ... A master control of the Lightning element.** _
> 
> _**Note 1: the Raikage Z has that level and control of the Lightning.** _
> 
> _**Note 2: The Gods of War have the best lightning user, therefore they are discarded, since I did not give any orders.** _
> 
> _**Note 3: Z has no reason to attack a neighboring village that they could ally with in the future.** _
> 
> _**Note 4: The attacker is not a Lost Ninja.** _
> 
> _**Note 5: the attacker is someone too old to learn the Lightning element at that level.** _
> 
>   1. _**The culprit**_
> 

> 
> _**Note 1: It is not Konoha Shinobi.** _
> 
> _**Note 2: It is not Suna Shinobi.** _
> 
> _**Note 3: It is not Iwa Shinobi.** _
> 
> _**Note 4: No biju could be the attacker, no Shinobi is foolish enough to try to harm creatures like them.** _
> 
> _**Note 5: It is over 120 years old.** _
> 
> _**Note 6: the limit to use the Chakra is our own imagination, therefore the idea that they will develop immortality is not an absurd idea.** _
> 
> _**Note 7: the attacker is not human.** _
> 
> _**> Second Data; The Cloud is putting pressure on their ShinobiShinobi** _
> 
> _**1.Formation** _
> 
> _**Note 1: They improved the training at each Shinobi level** _
> 
> _**Note 2: It is not because they want to climb the power ladder of Shinobi villages.** _
> 
> _**Note 3: Possible desire to infiltrate other villages** _
> 
> _**Note 4: Kumogakure has a reputation for stealing Bloodlines.** _
> 
> _**> Third Fact: Council Meetings** _
> 
> _**Note 1: Z is very anxious** _
> 
> _**Note 2: Possible Theory ... someone outside is manipulating Z since the end of the First War.** _
> 
> _**Note 3: Kumo has made massive purchases of Shinobi weapons.** _
> 
> _**Note 4: Council meetings are very rare unless it is the court martial.** _
> 
> _**Note 5: Possible theory, Kumo prepares to steal Bloodlines, which means a declaration of War.** _
> 
> _**Note 6: If the Iwa-Kumo alliance were carried out, the Second Shinobi World War would have started without prior notice.** _
> 
> _**THE SECOND LETTER** _
> 
> _**> First Data: Request for lost ninjas** _
> 
> _**1 ... Recruitment** _
> 
> _**Note 1; During the First Shinobi World War Iwagakure lost more than 1500 members due to the leader of the War Gods, Doragon, Date 11/14/20** _
> 
> _**Note 2: Iwa excels in hand-to-hand fights and defensive Ninjutsu, they fail horribly in others areas.** _
> 
> _**Note 3: Iwagakure hates Konohagakure.** _
> 
> _**Note 4: They prepare for a War.** _
> 
> _**2 ... Nuke-Nin Type** _
> 
> _**Note 1: The Rock only accepts A-Rank onwards.** _
> 
> _**Note 2: They look for diverse abilities especially Genjutsu.** _
> 
> _**Note 3: They want to counter the Uchiha Clan and the Sharingan.** _
> 
> _**> Second Fact: The Nindaime Tsuchikage02/24** _
> 
> _**1 ... Mū** _
> 
> _**Note 1: He was named Tsuchikage on/ XX, six years ago.** _
> 
> _**Note 1: He was the apprentice of the Ishikawa** _
> 
> _**Note 2: He is one of the only survivors of the Annihilation in the First Shinobi World War** _
> 
> _**Note 3: He hates Konohagakure and everything related to it.** _
> 
> _**Note 4: His body is covered with bandages, Theory of incurable burns and scars, Possible cause; The big explosions generated by the Explosive Labels and Uchiha Fireballs.** _
> 
> _**Note 5: He has an apprentice named Onoki** _
> 
> _**Note 6: Onoki is Ishikawa's grandson, Born 08/10 / XX, Current age 18, he is older than Danzo and Kagami by almost six years.** _
> 
> _**> Third Fact: New Kekkei Tōta** _
> 
> _**1 ... Element Dust** _
> 
> _**Note 1: Mū was its creator, beginning to develop it before the War without any success.** _
> 
> _**Note 2: Completion of developing his Kekkei Tōta el [Jinton] after physically recovering.** _
> 
> _**Note 3: it is made from the elements Fire, Earth and Wind.** _
> 
> _**Note 4: It is not a Blood limit.** _
> 
> _**Note 5: Destroy everything at the molecular level.** _
> 
> _**Note 6: It far exceeds the Explosive Element.** _
> 
> _**2 ... Weaknesses** _
> 
> _**Note 1: It takes time to develop the Jutsu, so the user is defenseless during the process.** _
> 
> _**Note 2: It can only be stopped by an attack of equal or greater strength.** _
> 
> _**3 ... Users** _
> 
> _**Note 1: To date there are only two of them: Mū and Onoki. With** _

**a sigh, Akihane put aside the scroll with all the information she collected from the letters and the history surrounding the First Shinobi World War.**

**She got up and in one movement put on her raincoat, walked to the window watching the beautiful full moon in the clear sky** **_"A perfect combination of light and dark"_ she ** **lowered her head and her hair covered her eyes,** **' _A ... yes. ..e '_** **a dark voice was heard in her head, she opened her mouth and a cold smile formed on her face for a few seconds, her hair dancing behind her in the wind, she jumped out the window with one goal in mind, her figure was lost in the darkness of the night.**

**_"It's time to move my pawns"_ **

* * *

**_The board was opened_ **

**_The pieces were placed_ **

**_A new game is going to start_ **

**_new kings are going to play it_ **

**_was time to move the pieces_ **

**_and she will be the one who makes the first attack_ **

* * *

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there are errors, since I have to help myself from the google translator

* * *

**ARC 1: MEMORIES**

* * *

**Tanzaku-Gai or Tanzaku Barracks; It is known in the country of fire and its surroundings for being The Entertainment Village, where you will always find any type of entertainment, sale, addiction, food and drink at** **_any_ ** **time of the day.**

**This village has tourist attractions such as the ostentatious** **_Tanzaku Castle_ ** **that was built several years ago, the paradisiacal** **_hot springs,_ ** **the luxurious** **_Casinos,_ ** **the unique and addictive food of the** **_Restaurants,_ ** **finally the huge** **_hotels_ ** **exclusive accompanied by the** **_Bar s_ ** **with the most drinks. exotic and the most beautiful women.**

**Civilians have given it various names over time, but the one that stands out the most is** **_the village of lights._ **

**However like any other Shinobi or Civil village this one also has its other side of the coin ... its dark side and only certain Konoha-Nin loyal to Akihane and their ANBU ROOTS know it, they nickname that village as** **_the Barracks From Perdition_ ** **, the village where all Civilians and Shinobi will find their** **_ruin_ ** **whether it be through alcohol, drugs, women or money.**

**They call it that not only because Akihane was the one who created it, but it was built with people never leaving and** **_lost_ ** **completely in their greatest vice.**

**Furthermore, Tanzaku-Gai not only functioned as only the new ANBU headquarters called ROOT, which is only known to Shinobi loyal to Akihane. It is also used as** **_field training for_ ** **both Rookies and Veterans, in which they teach you control of emotions, acting, camouflage, pursuit, stealth and infiltration, by making you work in the village; in restaurants, hotels and casinos as companions, waiters, servants, guides, receptionists, assistants, etc.**

**And finally it is used as the main source of income for the Root Headquarters, practically Tanzaku-Gai was** **_Win-Win_ **

**At the beginning of everything there was not a village, not even an esplanade or some small village, there were only the ruins of a castle which was destroyed a decade ago by the Clan war, this was surrounded by a swampy forest, which was full of lizards, crocodiles and various types of reptiles accompanied by many types of poisons, plants and fungi unknown, since the area it was uninhabited.**

**Akihane came across this during a solo mission, shortly after becoming an ANBU captain which suited her like a glove as she had wanted to run a Black base of operations outside of Konoha for a while.**

**She observed the benefits of the area and the Uchiha was very satisfied. The remains of the castle were surrounded by thick forest and because there were swampy parts they generated a lot of difficulty in case of a possible infiltration, a better camouflage for the traps and ambushes created by their Shinobi, as well as secret entrances to the new base. Through tunnels being protected by genjutsus and seals, there were also large amounts of animals and vegetation, so if the food was used intelligently, it would not be lacking and best of all, a few kilometers from the village there was a mountain that could be used as a bunker or an extra private base.**

**She had thought of a suitable facade for her** **_Headquarters_ ** **there were many types of villages The Shinobi, The civil ones, The tourism ones, The varied ones and the neutral ones so she carried out an experiment to see what type of cover she would build, so she sent several wolves with the mission of infiltrating each nearby civilian village and in response to his little experiment he found something curious and really interesting about each village; lack of** **_entertainment_ ** **. The villages, whether Shinobi or Civil, will always have a red zone, where there are Bars, houses for sale and prostitution, drug sales, the black market, etc. However, people are not satisfied, they** **_want more, they crave more, much more_ ** **.**

* * *

**_And she made the most of it._ **

* * *

**As a first step he took over the land and dedicated himself to making plans, he told the idea to his team and they were obviously more than willing to help, the main idea was that the village should be circular with four main entrances, located towards each cardinal point, in the center would be the castle so that it was bordered by all kinds of different places.**

**Then construction began; being Akihane and Elaya on the surface as they were the only carriers of Mokuton, the tanzaku castle was completely rebuilt by redesigning it inside to give it a touch of elegance.**

**Small rest areas were placed around it, similar to parks since they contained benches, play areas for infants and points of sale, a circular wall was built around it, and it was surrounded by a river of crystalline water accompanied by various types of fish were taken from Kirigakure and the shores of Kumogakure and four bridges were created connecting the castle to the rest of the village.**

**After that, hotels with unique and striking shapes were created using the same phosphorescent paints as in their masks to give them unforgettable details, large hot springs that extended to a beautiful cavern that they produced from scratch, and even artificial lakes surrounding some hotels or decorating the entrances of them, as well as large casinos and restaurants.**

**While Akihane and Elaya built the facade the others took care of the underground Headquarters, creating passageways that connected to each building in the town and some places outside the village, it was practically like a huge underground labyrinth that only the ANBU of ROOT were capable of. entering and in the center of it was the new Headquarters that was twice the size of Konohagakure No Sato, with the difference that the training ground was underground and much more complicated.**

**Once the new village was made, the propaganda or publicity came so they created dozens of clones with Henges and sent them to every village in the country of Fire and only two weeks later the new village of Tanzaku-Gai was full of people. especially the casinos, restaurants and hot springs.**

**However, a month later they decided to add their personal stamp to their work, twelve statues were built that measure between fourteen and twenty meters, they were bathed in gold, silver or bronze, each representing one of the Gods of War based on their names. ANBU.**

**All were placed inside the wall of the Tanzaku castle, accompanied by wisteria trees, jacaranda and the unique trees of Akihane, the nicknamed trees** **_diamond_ ** **, which were a version of a cherry tree but their petals were in pure white and bluish tones, giving them a diamond and crystal appearance. Granting a magical sight to anyone who saw it.**

**_(They built that village as their legacy, not knowing that that place would become the sanctuary of peace and tranquility for Danzo and Kagami where they will remember the happiest moments of their life with their beloved Shishou with their ... Onee-sama, as well as the only home for the Uchiha and Senju clans which they would protect with their lives, because Tanzaku-Gai was built by the people who shook hands with them when they needed it most while the others just left them to rot in the mud and finally It would become the home of those who were abandoned and those who lost faith in their villages ... in their homes.)_ **

* * *

**LOCATION: TANZAKU-GAI/ROOT UNDERGROUND HEADQUARTERS DATE: 13 / JUL / XX TIME:11:52 PM**

**Akihane was sitting in her office, several information cards were scattered on the table in front of the Senju and in the upper corner of Each card had a symbol of each country, from minor to major villages, he sighed and clasped his hands so She opened the desk and placed her chin on it**

**Everything went as she planned, the Uchiha straightened in her seat and looked disdainfully for a moment at the cards, turned her chair and looked at the map placed on the wall behind her desk under him were his chess boards,** **_for now he will ignore_ ** **the cards on his desk and the boards, she had other things to think about.**

**On the map like the one in Konoha Headquarters, there were dozens of names among them; routes, towns, passageways, bases, allies, enemy zones, potential zones, etc. But especially he had marked each weakness of each country, be it one of the five main or minor villages because in his eyes they were all the same...** **_potential enemies._ **

**She crossed her legs placing her right over her left and tilted her head to the right slightly with a small smile of satisfaction,** **_everything is going as I want, everything is going smoothly,_ ** **she thought.**

**With a cold gaze she paid full attention to the villages of the Mist, the Rock and the Cloud, her smile turned sharp and she blinked slowly analyzing what her orders had generated, although what happened in Kiri she would not have generated it.**

**Kirigakure suspects Kumogakure for the massacre of one of its islands despite the lack of evidence.**

**Kumogakure distrusts Kirigakure due to the closure of the seaports and the great economic loss that occurred during the First War.**

**Finally, Iwagakure suspects Kirigakure again because they may have retaliated, because they themselves exploded several shipments of supplies during the First War.**

**In many cases, a very elaborate or detailed plan is not necessary, in his opinion that is simply** **_stupid_ ** **and a headache.**

* * *

**_The best plans_ **

**_are usually the simplest_ **

* * *

**Many times it does not take an incredible jutsu to create a cyclone ... sometimes it only takes the flapping of a butterfly to cause a hurricane in just a few days and devastate a village completely and it doesn't even take an earthquake to create a flood, just the simple swim of a fish can start a huge tsunami and wipe out a harbor.**

**So she destroyed some small villages and trading points on the borders of La Nube and La Roca, which unleashed;**

**First of all: the hesitation in the security of Kumogakure and Iwagakure on the part of the merchants, giving less economic profit to both countries and great losses to the Daimyo of each country.**

**Second: the loss of confidence of civilians in their villages, causing rumors in the small neighboring villages, generating as a consequence bad publicity about the security in both villages and doubts about their strength as Shinobis.**

**And thirdly: the extreme caution between the three villages, producing losses of possible trade agreements and alliances between them, which could have been very beneficial if they played their cards well.**

**_They really would have been very beneficial alliances for them,_ ** **she thought as she put her hand on her chin and frowned.**

**Point 1: Kirigakure has a supply of marine animals, large ports, hundreds of water jutsus, very rare poisons, Shinobi good at Genjutsu, outstanding blacksmiths only compared to the Iron Country masters of metals, Kenjutsus masters and specialists in silent murder.**

**Point 2: Kumogakure has masters of the lightning elements in his power, developing Shinobis outstanding in assassination and Kenjutsu, good users of iryo ninjutsu and some Shinobi of Fuinjutsu, however they specialize in direct attacks.**

**Point 3: Iwagakure has defensive jutsus based mostly on the earth element, Taijutsu masters, good hunting skills, great physical resistance only surpassed by the Uzumakis of Uzushiogakure, specializing in brute force attacks.**

**And all that was generated by his plan that was simple and straightforward,** **** **It damages the trust between the villages and prevents a possible alliance as well as potential enemies and the worst part is that it all worked out so** **_damn well._ **

* * *

**_Sometimes it only takes a small action_ **

**_to unleash a catastrophe_ **

**_and fall into despair_ **

* * *

**The Senju opened her eyes and gave a little laugh, shook her head, turned her chair towards her desk, grabbed a of the cards and read.** ** _"Kakuzu from Takigakure No Sato, 25 years old"_** **she looked briefly at its contents and snorted with a laugh** ** _"oh_** ** _my dear friend vulture!_** **~** ** _"_** **she** **gave a little laugh** ** _" From what I see your mission is going perfectly well "_** **she** **folded the card and put it in her pants pocket, she already knew what she had to do** **once he was off the base, he reached out his hand and grabbed the next one.**

> _**Kinkaku and Ginkaku** _
> 
> _**Age: 23-28 Years** _
> 
> _**Alias: Golden and Silver Brothers** _
> 
> _**Affiliation: Kumogakure No Sato** _
> 
> _**Legal Rank: Jounin** _
> 
> _**Elements: Unknown.** _
> 
> _**Kekkai Genkkai: Unknown** _
> 
> _**Status: Pseudo-Jinchuriki** _
> 
> _**Featured Skills:** _
> 
> _**Kenjutsu: ANBU Level** _
> 
> _**Taijutsu: ANBU Level** _
> 
> _**Bukijutsu:Expert** _
> 
> _**Chakra: Kage Level** _

**Grabbed a pen, analyzing the information on the card, recalled the events related to the brothers during World War I. and the years after her to the present, I blink for a moment before beginning to write on the back of the card.**

> **_Note 1: They have at least a low S-rank level._ **
> 
> **_Note 2: They carried out a mission to capture the Kyubi, dated 06/12 / XX, the Nine-tailed Fox devoured them and they survived by eating their meat until I vomited them and as a consequence they handle the Kyubi Chakra_ **
> 
> **_Note 3: they are considered Pseudo-Jinchurikis._ **
> 
> **_Note 4: they are carriers of four legendary weapons from the time of the sage of the six paths, their abilities are unknown._ **

**She stopped writing, frowned for a second and closed her eyes remembering what Shikain and Elaya said,** **_the brothers have the belief that deception and betrayal are excellent strategies for the battlefield,_ ** **she thought in a neutral way knowing that that was what ninjas are** **_manipulative, liars, murderers, traitors and ... the list will never end no matter what,_ ** **he slowly opened his eyes letting the red and black flash on them before returning to the usual chocolate color, He let out an inaudible sigh and wrote again.**

> **_Note 5: They have a sadistic and ruthless personality._ **
> 
> **_Note 6: They love War and Battle, they will fight in this there one or not._ **

**I put the pen together with the card aside** **_very well, I already gave them enough time to tour my village,_ ** **he thought and he straightened in his seat, he lit his Chakra, just a second later several ANBU of red masks with black details were kneeling in front to his desk, among them Raven and Falcon.**

* * *

**_The darkness_ **

**_has devoured the skies_ **

* * *

**A sly smile formed on her face and a few flashes of bright Rays surrounded her** ** _"there are foreign Shinobi in the city, I can feel their Chakras"_** **she got up from her seat and walked with elegance until he was in front of the Shinobi and crossed his arms** ** _"surround the city I do not want any spy to escape, capture everyone without exception"_** **I** **hum for a moment thinking about what to do with the** ** _tourists_** **infiltrated** ** _"if they do not resist kill them, I do not want to the weak or traitors, go for the strong, they will possibly be of higher rank and much more important, be creative to deceive them and take out all the information, then disappear most and let some escape, however I do not want them to relate any death with Tanzaku-Gai understood "_** **she ordered.**

**The ANBU disappeared to carry out his orders, disappeared her smile and the rays that she had generated around her.**

**_At this point it is inevitable, the war is coming he_ ** **thought and his eyes sharpened.**

* * *

**_The light and hope_ **

**_have been lost_ **

* * *

**The Uchiha glanced behind her out of the corner of her eye at the four chess boards placed firmly on a dark table against the wall behind her desk, she turned and she went to the boards, the colors blue, red, brown, gray, green greeted her, the funny thing is that there were green pieces on each board while the others only one.**

**He felt the Chakra of his ANBUs diminish to the level of a civilian and mingle among Tanzaku-Gai's casinos, restaurants, and attractions, each preparing to hunt their food.**

* * *

**_The black clouds have grouped together_ **

**_the unstable lightning strikes between them_ **

* * *

**I look closely at each board from left to right,** **_from least likely to most likely to start a war,_ ** **she thought to herself,** **** **fourth board is blue** **_Kirigakure No Sato_ ** **, third board is red** **_Sunagakure No Sato_ ** **, second board is brown** **_Iwagakure No Sato_ ** **and finally the first board is gray** **_Kumogakure No Sato._ ** **Each and everyone against the green** **_Konohagakure no sato._ **

* * *

**_they glow in the dark_ **

* * *

**He felt how several enemy auras disappear in seconds, others only diminished leaving what is necessary to live, however moments later the Chakras of the foreign Shinobi that had not yet been attacked lit up in alert and split trying to escape the village.**

**_"As if they could"_ **

**The enemy Chakras began to gradually decrease, obviously they were in a confrontation against their ANBU, who showed no mercy,** **_as a Shinobi must be_ ** **.**

**His lip arched slightly at the emotions conveyed by the infiltrators' Chakras.**

**_Fear, fear, pain, anguish, betrayal, frustration, guilt, anger, pride ..._ **

**She was completely sure that the only reason her Chakras were still not turning off was because her ANBU Captains were having fun with the Hunt.**

* * *

**_they crave freedom_ **

**_they approach_ **

* * *

**He took an inescapable step forward, his smile faded and an unreadable gleam in his Chocolate eyes as he stared at the brown board.**

**He grabbed a green pawn from the second board and looked at it in his hand** **_"really Iwagakure and my Family will never get along, although it's not like we started this pissing contest"_ ** **he moved it two squares forward eliminating a brown horse at the same time the Chakras of at least half of the spies disappeared** **_"although they were the ones who started"_ ** **he smiled sweetly while the rest of the prey were being dragged to the underground pit to extract the information from them.**

**_"I'm the one who will finish it"_ **

* * *

**_the electrical storm is approaching_ **

**_but she knows how to wait_ **

* * *

**_My pieces are already in motion she_ ** **thought, she closed her eyes and meditated feeling all the Chakra around her, I look at the blue auras of All the members in the ROOT Headquarters, she concentrated and put her field of vision below her looking at the opaque auras of the** **_invaders_ ** **some more dead than others some floors below and smiled slightly at the indifference of her ANBU by only healing them what was necessary to live. .**

**Although later those invaders wanted the opposite to live.**

* * *

**_she is patient_ **

**_she is an experienced hunter_ **

* * *

**_"Weak Shinobi are food ... they are prey, strong Shinobi are predators and they are hungry ... they hunt"_ **

**_"And I I will never be hunted"_ **

**_not anymore at least ..._ **

**She** **opened her eyes slowly as one of her eyebrows arched in curiosity** **_" I wonder what they will do against the inevitable war that is coming? "_ ** **he grabbed a lock of hair with his finger and played with it** **_"especially your Hashirama-san, a pacifist by birth."_ ** **I whisper with sadistic amusement**

* * *

**_She likes to play_ **

* * *

**She** **blinked when she felt a familiar Chakra just a few kilometers from her, a soft smile formed on her face** **_"I found you, you little bastard stalker" she_ ** **said in a voice cheerful and anxious.**

**The Uchiha disappeared into a brilliant cyan-colored Ray Shunshin, appearing on the head of her statue, a beautiful silver dragon with three pairs of wings and sparkling ruby eyes.**

* * *

**_She likes to chase_ **

* * *

**She** **closed her eyes gently and slowly opened them, opened her mouth and whispered softly** **_"Ketsuryūgan"_ ** **the whites of her eyes turned a bright crimson, her irises lit up in a red as dark as blood and his pupils transformed into a horizontal line in a pale pink hue, bright and blinding.**

**She observed with hungry eyes, a specific point hidden in the thick and coarse forest several kilometers from her village, despite the darkness and the little visible light she was able to see the sickly yellow flash in the shadows of the trees, she even He began feel the suffering of** **_hem_ ** **having such creature in their natural body.**

**_"It's killing them"_ ** **he whispered regretfully, he could practically hear through the soft wind all the wailing and pleading to ease his pain ... to end the poison.**

**He frowned when he saw that there was no blood to manipulate inside that individual, he was not** **_human ..._ ** **then it must be something worse, he deactivated his doujutsu and gave a sigh of suffering when he saw that he could not eliminate the plague from his garden so fast as I would have liked.**

**He tilted his head a bit thinking about what to do since it seemed that he would have to kill him using other methods, he took a quick look at the starry sky and came up with a little idea.**

**The wind gradually slightly swirled around him shining in flashes silver and some whitish tones, her hair danced pleasantly** **_with_ ** _ , _ **spreading with great freedom, quietly formed a hand stamp across her chest and whispered joyfully** **_"Storm: Ruin of the lightning "_ **

* * *

**_No matter how much he tries to flee_ **

**_his prey will not escape_ **

**_He will never_ **

* * *

**A few kilometers from Tanzaku-Gai the previously white clouds now tinted gray by the hour of night darkened camouflaging themselves between In the cloudless black sky, bright lightning bolts lashed between them until a beautiful, bright, huge bolt struck the ground, creating a cloud of dust and ash.**

* * *

**_sooner or later they will fall_** **_like the insects they are_**

**_and the hunter will take their loot_ **

* * *

**Once the cloud of dust began to dissolve, a crater of at least 10 meters in radius and 5 meters deep was revealed.**

**Around him were fragments scattered all over the place decorated with completely burned uprooted logs and trees. and scaring the living creatures around him. Yet in the center, a slimy black creature with yellow eyes crawled out into the darkness of night, leaving at the bottom of the crater a sickly pale body, completely shattered.**

* * *

**_destruction and death are inevitable_ **

**_Crimson will be the only thing visible_ **

* * *

**She clicked her tongue** **_"well ... later it will be" she_ ** **said indifferently,** **** **He brushed off his hands and shoved them into his pants pockets, humming for a moment before stopping in his tracks** **_the ... that stalking bastard was here_ ** **he thought and his eyes narrowed before his pupils briefly dilated** **_just today when there is al except for three dozen infiltrators in my village_ ** **his nose wrinkled slightly in disgust** **_however I can't do anything, I don't know how he is or what abilities he has ... actually I do know something, that bastard is not human, like the one that attacked Kirigakure and caused ..._ **

**_"the first Shinobi World War"_ **

**He** **looked with his Sharingan spinning at that place and let out a sigh, she couldn't do anything ... for now at least.**

**His eyes returned to their original color and he thought slightly about the Shinobi on the underground floor. "** **_I guess it's time to teach Dan-Chan and Mi-Chan How to leave a person half dead?"_ He ** **snorted in amusement at the child's names and teleported in a lightning shunshin to the headquarters pit.**

* * *

_**you will** **ight against the impossible** _

**_OR you will submit to thunder._ **

* * *

**_"Report"_ ** **ordered Akihane walking through the corridors of forest green tones, being followed just a few steps by the Captains of the Infiltrator hunting mission which formed in an orderly line behind her, they were currently returning from the** **Pit** **having left Kagami and Danzo who** **_learned_ ** **a few lessons from their Shishou on how to play in the Interrogation and Torture area. , in addition to leaving three more of his ANBU interrogators with a few specific statements on how to get the information out of the little spies and what to do once the interrogation is over.**

**One of the captains took a few steps forward, standing just behind the Uchiha, he placed his hand on her red mask with black markings, based on the fur of a tiger and removed it revealing pale skin, bleeding eyes with three volumes and Charcoal hair, he sealed his mask on the black leather bracelet that hung innocently from his wrist and placed his arms behind him, clasping his hands behind his back.**

**_"A total of 36 infiltrators were found, madam, 12 came from the Cloud, 9 from the Rock, 7 from the Sand, 5 from the Mist and 3 from the Waterfall, of them 24 were average Rank-A level, the rest were Rank- Low B "_** **I** **deactivate his Sharingan generating charcoal in his eyes** ** _" My squad consists of five members counting me; Rabbit from the healing division, Cat and Bear from the intelligence division and Leopard from the hunter division "_**

**Uchiha Osamu looked at her Leader for a moment before continuing** **_"My team took care of the Shinobi of the Rock and the Waterfall, that a total of 12 Shinobi; 7 Rank-A and 5 Rank-B, once we left the base we separated to cover more terrain so four of us pretended to be civilians while Leopardo made clones and followed them from the shadows in case they escaped our hands, then we entered the places where they were, 4 Iwa-Nin were murdered, the rest of the they poisoned them with the drug J-29 that paralyzed them and I drain their Chakra easily and we continue to check for stamps or objects with information from Tanzaku-Gai or the ROOT Headquarters, then we proceed to lock them in the pit in different rooms, we seal their Chakra and cover their eyes, there were no casualties or affectations to the village and to prevent it we clean up any remaining evidence, that's my report Akihane-sama. "_ ** **Osamu gave a small bow knowing that his Lady was watching him carefully even though he was not able to see it, he went back with his companions placing himself at the end of the line and Lagarto, being the next in line, took off his mask revealing sapphire blue eyes, a blond hair and tanned skin, he seals his mask and walks forward to give his report.**

**They passed through the other rooms and corridors meeting ANBU colleagues both veterans and novices who bowed before Akihane, she only responded by smiling slightly and nodding at his bows and shows of respect towards her.**

**Akihane during the journey to his office never stopped paying absolute attention to the report of his ANBU ROOTS, which gave it in a calm and constant way, at no time was there a single error, a single fault, a pause or doubt during his reports , the captains explained in detail everything that they and their teams did with each of the infiltrated Shinobi during their mission, from the moment they detected and hunted them, to the point where they were murdered or put in the pit along with others.**

**She was satisfied** **_, very satisfied! with_ ** **their ANBU and it was noticeable by the small arch of their lips, their ANBUS when noticing it could not help but puff out their chest with pride.**

**Shortly after they arrived at her office which unlike the Headquarters on the Leaf was painted to resemble the mangrove forests with beautiful crystalline green water found in the swampy areas of Kirigakure, she took a position sitting behind her desk in her comfortable greenish blue leather chair, his Shinobi knelt in front of his desk looking down at the floor waiting for the words of their mistress, showing absolute discipline and submission to their leader.**

**_As it should be, he_ ** **thought approvingly and nodded slightly.**

* * *

**_The ninjas under her command_ **

**_were model Shinobis without a doubt_ **

* * *

**The Uchiha looked at them attentively at the eight Shinobi in front of her; one Nara, one Aburame, one Senju, one Hatake, two Uchiha and two of Civil origin, six men and two women.**

**I observed her features, her breathing, her pupils, her pulse and movements, she smiled, there were no bags under her eyes or any sign of exhaustion and even no hint of nervousness.**

**A** **_s should be ... a decent Shinobis they are_ ** **thought and** **** **She crossed her legs placing the left over the right "** **_Well done, I'm proud of you"_ ** **I look at how their stoic and professional faces were ruined by the smiles that grew on their faces, the two Uchihas and the Senju being the biggest.** **_"I will give you some additional rewards for the Clan members that you captured, you have a week off, go and spend it with your family or friends, you earned it_ ** **" she crossed her arms under her chest** **_"they are fired"_ ** **their ANBUS nodded with smiles on their faces and they withdrew.**

**Once they retreated into the corner of the room, behind Akihane's desk a shadow melted across the ceiling until it took the form of a Shinobi wearing a black mask with gray edges, a mask that she knew very well. for 15 years actually** **_"you know I was planning to go see you once I got out of here"_ ** **a warm smile formed on the Uchiha's face** **_"welcome back, I hope your mission there went well"_ ** **I watch the man take off his mask , revealing a black face mask that covered half of her face, her brown skin and incredible green eyes glowed in the dark,**

**_"I'm glad to be back,"_ ** **she replied with a small touch of softness and a small smile as she sealed her mask in his black leather glove, under the facial mask of his face with his right hand showing vertical seams with black thread on the cheeks.**

**_"welcome home Kakuzu"_ **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there are errors, since I have to help myself from the google translator
> 
> This chapter has adult content

* * *

**ARC 1: MEMORIES**

* * *

**LOCATION: FIRE COUNTRY BORDER DATE: 20 / JUL / XX TIME: 21:17 PM**

**Akihane was sitting on the tree roots lamenting its existence and silently insulting Hashirama.**

**He let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face in despair** ** _"that idiot"_** **grunted in frustration and sighed again** ** _"if you do something stupid while I'm gone, I'm going to kill you Hashirama! I don't know why you want an alliance with the Village of the Dragonflies in the first place, you know it doesn't matter"_** **Chakra sent to the seal on her navy blue leather bracelet and summoned a scroll** ** _"let's get started"_** **he** **opened the scroll and began to read the contents.**

> **_Tonbogakure No Sato or in other words The Hidden Village Among the Dragonflies, is located in the country of the Mountains, north of the country of Fire. It was founded three years after Konohagakure Date: 11/23 / XX._ **
> 
> **_This village is located on an irregular terrain, near the sea since it has a port that is in the name of the Kagero Clan, to receive merchandise from the country of the Snows, with which they have a trade treaty._ **
> 
> **_The village has several mining areas that are mostly supervised by members of the Kuma Clan, holders of the blood limit; Barro element._ **
> 
> **_The village has a religious cult, which has gained fame since the creation of the village, which despite not having power based on ninjutsu, has too much in the political sphere so for obvious reasons the leader of the church counts With a powerful position on the village council, the current leader is a civilian named Nobu._ **

**_"Raiden"_ ** **Akihane called out.**

**_"Hai, Akihane-sama"_** **stuck** **the Wolfhis head out of the shadow of the tree, jumped up and was facing the Uchiha** ** _"What do you need?"_**

**_"Tell me everything you know about Nobu"_ **

**The Blue Wolf let out an angry growl, causing Akihane to raise an eyebrow** **_"He is a disgusting human, he has a wicked sense of humor and a taste for women under 20, he also has the scent of many women impregnated in their skin, I can safely say that the man abused at least 90% of them, in fact I witnessed how he forced one of the maids of at least 14 years to have sex with him, I do not know how but He has stamps in his room, they are located on his shelf next to the balcony, behind the books The FAITH and Our Belief in El Salvador Volumes 5 to 9 "_ ** **I finish speaking indecisively.**

**She frowned** **_"say what you have to say Raiden"_ **

**_"Akihane-sama the man has an obsession with you, for some reason he calls you his holy woman, I guess it's something related to his religion, so I wouldn't be surprised if try to claim her like the other women of that village"_ ** **the Wolf spoke in a concerned way** **_"Be careful, if that thing comes to possess her and claim her as yours you would find yourself tied to that man until your death, because you are the contractor of the Lobos and like us if you give yourself to someone that person will become your owner and only companion or lover "._ **

**She smiled in a reassuring way** **_"don't worry, I'll never let anyone that I don't love dare to touch me that way"_ ** **she stroked his head affectionately** **_"come join me"_ ** **she hit the ground next to her with her hand, the Wolf snuggled up at his side enjoying the caresses she gave him as he read her scroll.**

> _**A total of six clans live in the village; the Kuma Clan, the Kagero Clan, the Koi Clan, this being one of the founding clans, specializing in weapons techniques including the manipulation of steel cables, which is capable of stopping Taijutsu users, the Hakki Clan which has With a doujutsu, however, the more it is used, its body weakens, the Yoshimura Clan being mostly warriors, which also have a doujutsu, allowing them to handle the natural Chakra and finally the Rinha Clan; who specializes in Medical Ninjutsu and Weapons techniques.** _
> 
> _**Their security is not very high, they do not have any walls or barriers, however the surroundings are surrounded by traps, mostly made by the Koi Clan.** _
> 
> _**The Shinobi of the village have on average rank B +, being the majority Chunin and in low numbers Jounin and ANBU, the strongest Shinobi is Koi Minoru, having the middle S rank, currently the Kage of the village (Yamakage / Sombra De La Mountain).** _
> 
> _**Some of their ANBUs wear modified masks, a filter is added to them to prevent the passage of toxins or poisons from enemy Shinobi.** _

**_"...That's a very good idea, poison filters, I should put it into practice"_** **she muttered to herself thinking of ways to take advantage of the idea for her ANBU** ** _"maybe ... a seal, if a seal would be fine. ..I need to do it by going back to Konoha, the sooner the better"_** **she** **hummed to herself for a few more minutes and then resumed her reading as she continued stroking the wolf's head next to her.**

> _**They have a small Shinobi Academy that is attached to 4 training camps, a hospital located within the Rinha Clan which is run by them, several blacksmiths which belong to members of the Clans, some restaurants and a market, the rest are the Clan complexes and the homes of civilians.** _
> 
> _**They have as a tourist attraction some Hot Springs Caves located in the lower parts of the mountains to the east of the village, these extend to a small cavern illuminated with bright minerals.** _

**Akihane stopped reading and looked at the full moon rising through the mountains in the starry sky, closed her eyes for a few minutes letting the white light wash over the bathtub completely, she leaned her head against the tree** **_"What are you doing now Otou -sama?"_ ** **He tightened his silver chain with the Uchiha symbol that hung around his neck, shook his head and looked at the scroll again to continue reading and analyzing the data collected by Raiden and his team of Wolves until dawn.**

> _**The Kage Koi Minoru tower is located in the center of the village, it is made up of ...** _

* * *

**LOCATION: CENTRAL SQUARE FROM TONBOGAKURE NO SATO DATE 26 / JUL / XX TIME: 10:07 AM**

**She had only been in the colorful town for 10 minutes,** **_10 damn MINUTES!_ ** **Her left eyebrow trembled slightly and the rumor had already spread that the great Uchiha-Senju Kumi was here.**

**_"Hey, did you see? What is beauty?"_ **

**_"Kami! Look at that body"_ **

**_"Kyaaaaa! It's Kumi-samaaaa!"_ **

**_"Will she be single?"_ **

**_"I wouldn't mind courting a woman like you know"_ **

**_"Look! Look! Doesn't he look like her?"_ **

**_"Yes, yes, she does look a lot like Megami-sama, the goddess who is praised in the clergy"_ **

**_"How beautiful!"_ **

**_"Kami! She looks like a goddess, is she one?"_ **

**_"Kyaaaaaa!"_ **

**A tiny tic appeared in the Uchiha's right eye,** **_It doesn't matter in which village they are all the same,_ ** **Akihane thought with disgust.**

**_"WELCOME KUMI-SAMAAA!"_ **

**_"Thank you for giving me such a warm welcome"_ ** **Akihane gave a friendly smile to the crowd causing some fainting of men and women, she could even see some drool on the faces of several men, she blinked and thought** **_I think half of them had at minus a ring on his finger._ **

**_I am completely sure that by their expressions very few people who experienced the terror of war_ ** **thought and waved in a cute and sweet way producing more shrieks from the people.** **_I just hope that the talks go smoothly, but with the way this place is taking the War I doubt it is like that, at the very least I hope that the envoy of the mountain country and the leader of this village are good people ...although with the information Raiden collected I really have no illusions._ **

**She winked at them causing the rowdy crowd even more,** **_Kami ... kill me,_ ** **_first I have a damn pedophile behind me, then we have the bastard plant that hasn't stopped watching me for_ ** **_time and to top it all I have more fans_ ** **thought regretting being here.**

**She turned around, looked at the orange-haired man coming towards her, accompanied by a few more Shinobi, and upon examining them a single word came to mind.**

**_Weak_ **

**_"It is a pleasure to receive a woman of your category, in our village Uchiha-sama"_ ** **the man bowed and his men copied his act** **_"I am the Jounin Kuma Hideaki, please allow me to guide you to the place where you will stay during your stay in our village Uchiha-Sama "_ **

**He accompanied the Jounin but not before taking a look at the Tower of the Yamakage Minoru, verifying that as that scroll said the Tower was different from the ones he had known until now, it was built inside a tree, located in the middle of the town, possibly almost 55 meters high in total, the rooms protruded above some of the thick branches, beautiful windows were built around the trunk as well as some balconies and at the top, hidden at the top of the tree was the Village Kage's office.**

**_How exotic I like it!_ **

* * *

**LOCATION: OFFICE OF THE ALLIANCE DATE:29 JUL/XX TIME: 07:55 AM**

**The room was below Yamakage's office, the room was painted white with the symbol of his village scattered in some areas in bright yellow, on the side there was a large window that showed the town square and the Kagero, Koi and Kuma clan complexes On the two the remaining walls were paintings, maps, and shelves full of books, accompanied by a large sofa with a low dark wood table.**

**In the center there was a large round white table, under it a crimson circular mat, placed next to the table were four chairs painted in the same white as the walls and the table, marked high on each one were the symbols of what they represented.**

**The first with the symbol of the Dragonfly for the Kage Koi Minoru, The second with the mark of the Clergy for the leader of the Nobu church, The third for the Merchant Namura Yoichi with the symbol of the Daimyo of the Country of the Mountains and to finish the fourth with the symbol of the Village Of the Leaf represented by the leader of the two founding Clans Kumi Akihane Uchiha Senju.**

**Currently, she and the kage of the Dragonfly Koi Minoru village were sitting in their respective seats.**

**The Uchiha-Senju had changed her usual clothes that consisted of a white low-cut top and black ANBU pants for a white Kimono-type shirt with long sleeves, which had the shoulders cut off and was decorated with a red bow.**

**This showed a V-shaped neckline, wore a small golden sash tightening her small waist tied in a bow at the front, as well as a bright red skirt with white lace on the edge that reached a quarter of her thighs accompanied by thick and sturdy TV mayones of a dark brown, almost black color, decorated with leather that reached almost to the middle of her thighs, and a pair of low, golden-colored closed shoes.**

**Her silver chain with the Uchiha symbol was displayed on her neckline and her brown leather choker with the Senju symbol painted in gold was kept faithfully around her neck.**

**On her right ear she wore a silver earring in the shape of an oriental dragon that is It slid along the contour of his ear, resting his head on the upper part and ended by crossing his love with the dragon's tail and in his left ear he put three wide silver rings that tightened his ear.**

**She tied the top of her hair into a high ponytail, letting the rest of the wavy locks spread across her back and shoulders, she put on a gold headband and set her bangs to one side, letting the wavy-tipped strands go to either side of her. her face until it ends above her breasts.**

**Finally, I put a thin layer of black eyeliner in his Chocolate eyes as well as dark gray shadows inspired by the fur of Raiden's father, Arashi-san.**

**What generated a sensual sight in the face of unusual makeup since it was always preferred to use light tones to give a natural air and ended up painting her lips in a matte wine-red color giving it a sexy air.**

**In front of her was the Yamakage, who had a slim complexion, along with light brown skin, had spiky dark green hair that stretched down his back and was tied in a low ponytail, on the right side of his face. There was a pointed lock that reached chest level and was wrapped in orange bandages, the Kage had distinctive amber eyes protected by bright green lashes.**

**Minoru wore the typical outfit of a Kage only that the combination was white and yellow.**

**They both greeted each other respectfully and waited a few minutes in silence until the other two representatives arrived.**

**Nobu the Leader of the Clergy was an older man between 55 and 60 years old, he wore a white monk's robe tied by a silver rope on his stomach, he had pale skin, purple eyes and there was no hair in his hair. A trace of a color other than white, this one extended to his lower back in an orderly manner accompanied by two long locks on each side of his face and his face came with a white pointed beard.**

**Namura Yoichi, a member of the council of the Mountain Country Daimyo, was an obese man with brown skin with a round face, his fat lips painted in bright red were arranged in a conceited and arrogant smile accompanied by a laughter-tipped mustache, he had small brown eyes, very very eyebrows** **_!_ ** **round and so marked with makeup. Her hair was combed back, leaving small wavy ends on the nape of her neck. He wore a bright red yukata, black sandals, and a gold-colored sash over his great pansa.**

**It took the Uchiha a bit of an effort not to laugh at the ridiculous man in front of her, however the Yamakage didn't do very well as her shoulders were shaking slightly as she bit her lip to keep from laughing.**

**Mr. Yoichi at the moment he saw her, did not even make an effort to hide the lust that appeared in his eyes, immediately afterwards he walked towards her, only to be stopped by the Leader of the Clergy who was in front of the beautiful woman with a very big smile on her face.**

**Nobu leaned in and kissed her hand gently** **_"It's nice to meet the great Megami-sama"_ ** **the man had a sick glint in his eyes.**

**Akihane ignored the lewd** **_and disgusting manner!_ ** **in which the man examined her body, from her legs to her breasts visible through her cleavage and her face.**

**The Senju got up from her seat and gave a little bow** **_"The pleasure is mine Mr. Namura, Mr. Nobu"_ ** **she turned to the Yamakage** **_"would you like it if we started the meeting?"_ **

**Minoru nodded and waved to the corresponding seats** **_"take a seat, Ladies and Gentlemen"_ **

**Akihane settled into her seat and crossed her legs.**

**_Kami, you don't have to be very smart to know this is going to be a disaster._ **

* * *

**MENTIONS OF ADULT CONTENT (TORTURE AND SEXUAL CONTENT)**

* * *

**Akihane was entering his room reserved for his temporary stay, today's Meeting had ended at 7 at night only to not reach an agreement again, the Yamakage was trying to make the alliance but the other two** **_not so much_ ** **, if it were not for how accustomed she is to this type of meeting she would have fallen asleep only 10 minutes after starting, she stopped a second before continuing the step, she bowed her head slightly feeling the Chakra Nobu's right in the building next to hers, possibly trying to watch and wait for his guard to drop, especially since he put some dope in the tea they served at the meeting for the Alliance.**

**First error; the man forgets that she is a murderer ... a Kunoichi, poison is something she is used to.**

**She took off her golden shoes, leaving them at the entrance** **_"Let's give her a little show, it's time to bring out my seduction skills"_ ** **she whispered to herself** **_"Raiden for no reason come out of my shadow no matter what"_ ** **she took the little disturbance in her shadow as a 'yes'**

**_First way to seduce, The Pose; posture and gestures are key, narrow waist, pretty arms, legs outstretched but in moderation. I_ **

**walk to her bed standing in front of her, running her hands over the gold sash at her waist, undoing the knot and tossing it aside.**

**_Second way to seduce, The Dress; Wear something attractive and striking, small garments with lace, in dark and sexy tones._ **

**With nothing holding her down, the kimono-style shirt parted to reveal a dark red lace bra that barely covered what was needed of her voluminous breasts, she slowly peeled off the rest of the off-white fabric, tugging it along with the sash.**

**He hid his smile from Nobu's little chakra pulses** **_"The bastard is already on che, enjoy it because it will be the last thing you see" He_ **

**slid his hand towards the safety of her skirt and unfastened it in a click, letting the garment slide smoothly between her legs, until she falls to the wooden floor** **_._ **

**She was wearing red panties that only covered a small part of her intimacy, exposing her plump buttocks, she bent down leaving the view of her butt to the window and with a slow step she took off her long walnut-colored socks.**

**He hid his smile in a subtle way at the increase in pulses** **_"it's time to show my acting skills"_ ** **he crawled to his bed and covered himself with the fluffy white sheet, pretending to sleep waiting for his prey.**

**Several hours passed until Akihane felt Nobu's Chakra move towards her, a few minutes later she heard the sound of footsteps in her room and heavy breathing.**

**The sheets were brushed off her body, exposing her body to the cold night wind.**

**_Third way to seduce, The Acting; sensual and daring or shy and innocent_ **

**Akihane blinked and looked with innocent eyes at the man next to her bed** **_"umm"_ ** **she rubbed her eyes slightly pretending to be sleepy, she looked at the man and gave a surprised jump** **_"Mr. Nobu"_ ** **she said with false alarm, grabbing a pillow and covering her body shyly, blushing in a cute way** **_"wh-what are you doing here?"_ **

**_Fourth way to seduce, The Smell; use mild fragrances, not very strong or very weak aroma._ **

**The man in the monk's robe leaned back on the bed and positioned himself over the** **_shy_ ** **Uchiha, took off the pillow she used to cover herself and sniffed her with avives.**

**Akihane covered her chest with her hands, while showing an adorable blush and a cute stutter** **_"I-Mr. Nobu, wh-why are you in my room?"_ **

**_Fifth way to seduce, The Makeup; be natural and subtle to take on a shy and submissive role or dark and sensual for a flirty and daring performance._ **

**The old man took the Senju's chin in a rough way and observed with absolute obsession the beautiful flushed face of the woman, in an instant he pounced on her while letting out an unpleasant laugh.**

**He grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head** **_"what a beautiful woman you are ... my woman"_ ** **the man whispered madly and then attacked the girl's neck, biting it and kissing it roughly, while his free hand squeezed her right chest tightly.**

**Second mistake: Nobu forgot that Akihane is a woman who has massacred thousands ... do you really think that someone who is a relative of the Interrogation and Torture leaders will be shy and submissive?**

**_"... mine, mine, mine, MINE!"_ ** **the man screamed in Akihane's ear**

**_Sixth form to seduce, Dominion; make them believe that they are in control of the situation, that their touches or kisses are the best of the best._ **

**Akihane sent chakra to her nipples to harden them and brought her face close to the man's ear** **_"kyaaa Nobu-sama ~"_ ** **he moaned loudly.**

**_Seventh way to seduce, El Roce; the more skin contact there, the easier it is to be deceived._ **

**The Senju arched her back so that the man felt her voluminous breasts even more, the man was visibly moved by the supposed arousal of the Uchiha and tore her red bra abruptly allowing her large breasts to bounce and her pink nipples were exposed.**

**The man released his wrists and moved his hand to her red panties, pulling them off and throwing them aside, the old man stopped for a moment and looked at the intimacy of the woman, generating a smile of absolute madness and obsession on her face** **_"pure ... you are pure ... mine MINE! "_ **

**Akihane was holding back the urge to vomit and kill that man in front of her, so she put on a cute and embarrassed face** **_"No-nobu-sama"_ ** **she stuttered calling the attention of the old man** **_"please"_ ** **she arranged her legs in such a way that they hugged the man's hips and rubbed her femininity against the throbbing member, generating several moans from the man.**

**_"ohh Megami-Sama you-"_ ** **The old man looked up and froze at the woman below him.**

**Her silky, wavy chocolate hair spread across the pillow white like the beautiful roots of a tree in spring, accompanied by two strands of hair covering her beautiful breasts, her pale skin glinting in the moonlight making her look like porcelain.**

**Third mistake: the man, being carried away by his unbridled lust, made the biggest mistake in the world. I look into the eyes of a member of the Uchiha Clan,** **_something very stupid, absolutely stupid!_ **

**On Akihane's fleshy reddish lips an ugly smile was formed and hungry for blood thirst, her mouth opened and she pronounced with a sweet voice** **_"Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan"_ ** **the red and black were mixed in the large eyes, protected by long lashes. curly chocolate color.**

**Suddenly her eyes sparkled in an unnatural way, black and red slowly turned, in an almost charming way ... so** **_mesmerizing_ ** **, a single word left her desirable lips.**

**_"Tsukuyomi"_ **

**Nobu could feel as if his body disappeared in a spiral, the dark wooden ceiling evaporated and turned into a blood-red sky decorated with black and purple clouds with herds of crows flying over his location. White walls accompanied by pictures and paintings of that room turned to dust and fell to the black floor, the white and fluffy bed completely disappeared and he found himself tied with leather straps in a metal chair, completely naked.**

**He swallowed hard, he moved abruptly trying to break the straps that were on his stomach, wrists and ankles, minutes later he screamed in frustration looking for a way out or a person to help him.**

**A deranged laugh filled the air, Nobu gritted his teeth and his heart raced in panic.**

**He directed his face forward, to the sounds of applause, meeting the smiling Uchiha, dressed in her usual costume and her raincoat on, in her right hand there was a crystal glass with a dark green liquid that swayed with every step she took. ,**

**_"YOU! DAMN BITCH FREE ME NOW!"_ **

**Nobu trembled in place with fury, his face grimaced and he ignored the situation he was in.**

* * *

**_Although he is a supposed saint, he_ **

**_is a stupid, arrogant and idiotic man_ **

* * *

**No matter how much he ranted, how many times he insulted or humiliated her, Akihane kept her smile and ignored him completely, still getting angry more to the old man who screamed for what seemed like hours until finally his voice no longer came out.**

**She nodded** **_"well"_ ** **a thick wooden root came out of the ground a few feet away from Nobu, she placed the glass cup delicately on top of the wood "** **_now that you shut up let's continue"_ ** **shesly smiled in away and walked until she was in front of the seated man leaned towards him and I held him by the chin with a finger to look into his eyes** **_"we are currently in your mind"_ ** **he said and a Kunai appeared in his right hand and he gently ran the edge down Nobu's wrinkled thighs leaving behind a crimson trail that dripped, staining the charcoal-colored ground.**

**Completely ignoring the grimaces of suffering of the man she spoke** **_"you know ... many say that the Uchihas are the most arrogant in the world, or at least that was before I was_ ** **_their_ ** **_matriarch"_ ** **without warning cut the fingers of the hand left of the man, who gave a cry of agony while tears ran down his wrinkled face** **_"but you take the prize, not even I did that stupid thing in my childhood."_ **

**She walked over to the crystal cup and took it in her hands** **_"Have you ever heard about the Tusugami Clan? No ?, umm I tell you or not, huh well I'll tell you anyway, the Tusugami Clan is the Clan that my grandmothers belong”_ ** **He put a finger on the lips of the old man** **_"is a secret that only my grandparents and we, his grandchildren know, nobody else does so ... well, you know what will happen right?"_ ** **He bowed his head slightly** **_"did you know that it was the first Clan to exist in the world, even before the famous Sage of the Six Paths"_ ** **hes wung the cup sideways and carefully looked at the liquid moving inside it** **_"The clan stood out in each Shinobi area without exception ... but for some reason all the members have a huge thirst for blood, which far exceeds that of the Kaguya Clan, with the difference that we know how to control ourselves, and this thirst for blood generates a great fascination for the torture "_ **

**She squatted on the balls of her feet in front of Nobu** ** _"we have entire libraries dedicated to just this specific area"_** **she** **looked at the man and watched him look at her out of the corner of her eye** ** _"do you see the glass in my hand? Have you ever heard what Acid is? Especially Hydrofluoric Acid? Did you know that if it weren't for the seal on the glass the glass would have rotted? ... really interesting right, although in reality this is a of my personal mutations it's ... it has a few extra poisons, to make it more effective you know? And I haven't tried it on anyone yet."_** **He slowly poured the liquid over the tip of the man's left foot.**

**The old man shrieked at the touch of the acid on his fingers, he jerked his leg away trying in vain to pull it away from the liquid. .**

**Akihane got up and changed the Kunai two long Senbon, he extended his free hand and gripped her chin man screaming in agony to the point that her nails dug into his flesh and red fluids fell down her neck.** **_"a How many women did you drink? How many times did they cry in pain? How many times did they beg you to stop? How many times did they say NO?"_ ** **Her voice sounded so calm and soft as if she was not angry at all, as if from a simple scolding it was** **_“many, isn't it?”_ ** **with a flash of speed he abruptly buried the two Senbon on either side of his chest, right through the nipples in such a way that they touched his second rib and pierced it briefly.**

**The old man twisted with pain and gasped, but she didn't care, Akihane straightened up, threw the glass cup abruptly to one side of them breaking it into pieces and splashing the contents on Nobu which only twisted violently and sobbed, stains Red and purple occurred where the liquid touched.**

**A drop of the liquid fell on her cheek, in a blink a purple spot began to grow in that place, but unlike Nobu who had blisters on his skin from the poisons that she had included in that liquid, she only ran a finger over it. her cheek generating a small golden glow on her fingertip healing erasing any effect generated, leaving only a soft and pale skin.**

**The Uchiha put her right hand in her pocket and raised her left hand, two fine threads of bright cyan chakra came out of the tip of her index finger, and delicately wound around the Senbons, with a sweet voice uttering** **_"Lightning Element: Electrification"_ ** **Large amounts of electricity invaded Nobu's body causing him to convulse, his eyes turned white, his hair rose and he gasped.**

**Moments later when she stopped her jutsu, Nobu felt the air return to his aching lungs, his body was numb, his organs felt hot, as if they had been burned, as for his nipples they just turned black, almost charred.**

**Nobu could not speak, he had no voice to speak** **_, it hurts! ... IT HURTS A LOT! It took_ ** **only a few seconds for her to dissolve into sobs and moans, she bit her lip so hard it opened painfully and began to bleed, the taste of metal filling her mouth and crawling down her throat that burned like fire. For all the screams he gave and I imagine rivers of red flowing around the needles she inserted into his chest.**

**Akihane observed the red face of the man for crying so much** **_and she did not care_ ** **, there was no forgiveness, sadness, pity ... there was not even a bit of mercy, on the contrary she smiled sweetly and walked around the man until she stopped behind him, she clicked fingers and a giant counter appeared in front of them, he bent down and whispered macabre in Nobu's ear** **_"we have 168 hours and 34 minutes left to have fun_ ** **~** **_"_ ** **he straightened up and in a blink of an eye he straddled the man's hip Nobu winced.**

**The uchiha snorted in derision and moved her hips abruptly, the man nevertheless moaned with pleasure, grabbed his chin gently and leaned in until their lips touched** **_"you are a disgusting man you know"_ ** **I look at the man's erection and a** **_nice_ ** **idea came to his head, he opened his mouth and bit the man's neck with force, sending his chakra to the old man's body, healing all the wounds generated, the man breathed a sigh of relief, Akihane clasped his hands behind From her neck, she moved her hips until the throbbing member was placed in the middle of her butt and leaned up to her ear** **_"Would you like to get pregnant?"_ ** **in his left hand appeared a yellowish vial along with three green pills** **_"Would you like offspring?"_ **

**The man, like a fool, forgot everything she had told him ... he was ecstatic, his dream had come true, this magnificent woman said that she was going to give him offspring** **_. YES! YES! YES! YES!._ **

**Akihane smiled sweetly** **_"then swallow them"_ ** **he put his hand with three pills in front of the nobu's mouth and the man swallowed them without question, widening the Uchiha's smile** **_"well, you will need to endure a lot, since there is a lot of difference energy you know"_ ** **he observed At the man who seemed to leap for joy in his seat, she smiled and snapped her fingers.**

**The metal chair was replaced by a large black futon, with nubu tied to it with many more straps than before, akihane appeared sitting in a blink on the man's thighs completely excited, he ran a hand over the hard member squeezing it generating several obscene sounds from the man's mouth, then he went to touch the man's balls and frowned** **_"very small, they will not produce what is necessary"_ **

**_"ahh Something happens ahh Hime-sama ~"_ **

**She smiled sensually** **_"nothing that cannot be fixed "_ ** **in His hand appeared two syringes and two vials, one with bright blue liquid and the other yellowish, he hummed as he poured the liquids into the needles** **_"I'll make sure you have your offspring honey ~"_ ** **he harshly buried the needle in the man's balls, injecting the liquid blue, a light blue glow surrounded them, blue lines spread like a spider web over them becoming fatter and heavier, to the point where they sank into the futon** **_"... that will do"_ ** **he whispered** **_._ **

**_"What do you know about the Nobu-kun Hyena Summoning Contract?"_ ** **she waved the yellow syringe in her hand** **_"nothing eh ... well I'll have to explain it I"_ ** **uncover the injection** **_"to begin with, 86% are female, they are more dominant and rude, they need reproductive males ..._ ** **_many_ ** **_"_ ** **of Rough and abrupt way he inserted the needle into the man's member causing a cry of pain, emptied the contents and the boot aside, he observed the member and nodded when he saw the dripping of the yellowish liquid** **_"Especially since one in three hatchlings die they_ ** **_need to_ ** **_mate very often, because as I told you, most are female"_ **

**He sat on the man's chest** **_"His clan is one of the few allies of the Wolf Clan, they need my summoning clan now in times of need and they asked us for a male to reproduce and you come to me like a glove"_ **

**The man swallowed and fidgeted at what was said by the beautiful goddess sitting on his chest.**

**_"Did I tell you, right? I was going to give you offspring"_ ** **the Uchiha tilted her head and a mischievous and mocking glow appeared in her eyes, she looked to the right a seal was formed on the ground and several clouds of smoke were produced revealing many hyena females at the least a meter and half tall** **_"wise than females during the mating season have a more sensitive sense smell, and altered much easier, especially when there are hormones and aphrodisiacs in the air"_ ** **Turning up and gave a cruel laugh** **_"we have 167 hours and 54 minutes Nobu-kun"._ **

**Akihane leaned down and grabbed the frozen man's chin, activated his Sharingan by slowly turning his eyes.** **_"This is my Tsukuyomi, the place where I control everything."_ ** **He smiled in an unpleasant way when he saw the panic on the man's face at the approach of the Hyenas, leaned towards her ear** **_"Did I warn you, no? This is my domain and ..."_ ** **in a blink he appeared at the side of the bed and observed with satisfaction how in a few seconds the first female jumped up onto the bed fluffy to ride the man, he yelled at her, whispered and sobbed for help and pity, she ignored him and looked into his eyes with her Mangekyo spinning slowly** **_._ **

**_"Your first stop to hell"_ **

* * *

**END OF ADULT CONTENT**

* * *

**PLACE: MAIN STREET DRAGONFLY VILLAGE DATE: 01 / AUG / XX TIME: 11:39 PM**

**The Uchiha walked in her everyday attire, along with her raincoat folded and tied at the waist. She had an unusual stoic face and not the warm smile that she commonly wears.**

**_"You are dead Hashirama, for believing in this stupid alliance" he_ ** **hissed under his breath with barely contained fury.**

**He reached the exit of town and gave him a look out of the corner of his eye, letting a nasty little smile play on his angelic face.**

**_"With that a leader of the Clergy ... huh"_ ** **a small laugh escaped from his throat.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there are errors, since I have to help myself from the google translator

* * *

**ARC 1: MEMORIES**

* * *

**LOCATION: ANBU / KONOHA HEADQUARTERS DATE: 03 / AUG / XX TIME: 11:45 PM**

**Kagami and Danzo shakily hid behind the nearest bookcase when several Kunais were thrown at them and the rest of the people in the room.**

**The poor ANBU captains hid behind the improvised overturned sofa like a bunker to save their lives.**

**_"What!"_ **

**_OH GOD! Shishou is going to kill us for Hashirama's shit, speaking of Hashirama, I don't want to know what they will do to him and his shitty advice ... well possibly she is going to kill them, kill their partners, their children and Even the family pets,_ ** **Danzo thought, completely pale looking askance at Kagami who was hugging him like a koala** **_and he is supposed to be the older brother._ **

**_How dare that fool, that useless airhead leader and his council dogs to perform such stupidity? The idiots had not given away, NOT one, NOT two, Not three, Not four, but EIGHT DAMN BIJUS! to the FUCKING ENEMY VILLAGE SLUTS!_ ** **thought Captain Kohaku the current leader of the Hatake Clan shakily hidden between the wooden beams of the ceiling,** **_damn the time I did not attend that meeting_ **

**_Damn those idiots_ ** **thought all the ANBUS hiding in the room.**

**Akihane growled savagely, and spoke angrily** **_"I want you to go find those bastards and take them to the council room NOW! I want those useless ones stripped of their power and dragged naked through the damn pit full of rusty weapons."_ **

**The six ANBUS hiding behind the sofa sighed in relief and disappeared quickly, at least they will not be the ones killed tonight.**

**Suddenly Danzo and Kagami poked their heads out from behind their hiding place, wishing they were in front of an annoying and bored Zero, a bunch of wild tigers and a menacing Raikage, anything but a livid and furious Shishou** **_"Sh-shishou"_ ** **Kagami spoke stammering**

**Akihane turned to the poor ANBU captains hiding behind his bookshelf, growling and bared his teeth.**

**_"Hashirama-san should arrive in two hours to Konoha Sh-shishou"_ **

**She smiled in an ugly and hungry way, disappearing in a shunshin of lightning, leaving behind only sighs of relief and a Hatake Kohaku falling from the ceiling with a wooden beam on the back. head.**

* * *

**LOCATION: COUNCIL ROOM DATE: 03 / AUG / XX TIME: 12:25 PM**

**In the center of the U-shaped table the nicknamed Kami No Shinobi, the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama was completely pale and trembling with fear in his seat, on the left side of the table the Clan Chiefs gulped, on the right side the seats were empty ... the cunning civilians they didn't even show up.**

**_Damn intelligent civilians_ ** **, Shikadai Nara lamented when he realized that he would have to face the fury of the most dangerous woman on the continent,** **_with good reason they said they were SO! busy, they are not as stupid as he_ ** **thought the Nara thought staring at the living incarnation of a vengeful goddess in front of him.**

**Chief Inuzuka groaned under his breath as he crouched in place before the imposing and powerful aura of the Uchiha-Senju** **_. Cowards! Traitors!_ ** **I shrieked internally when I saw how the ANBU who are supposed to protect them with their lives walked slowly but surely away to the far corner of the room where there were some trembling Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Izuna behind some tables that they placed as a barricade to prevent her death at the hands of an angry Akihane.**

**_Help me Tobi-Chan, I don't want to die,_ ** **Hashirama thought hopefully when meeting Tobirama's red eyes, who only looked away** **_TRAITOR!_ ** **he thought, looked up and watched as the chocolate hair covered Akihane's eyes and a crimson Sharingan loomed in a threatening way that almost made him lunge after his father.**

**Even the 'stoic' head of the Hyuga Clan let out a small squeak of fear.**

**Inozin Yamanaka, one of the best interrogators in the village, known for his cruel and ruthless methods, hid behind his great friend Akimichi, trying to avoid further damage to his person.**

**With slow and silent steps Tajima and Butsuma former leaders of the Clan, some cruel and ruthless men ... they moved away from the council table, to avoid being victims of their adorable granddaughter** **_Open space_ ** **_Bastards, we will not die today,_ ** **both men thought, just to jump behind the improvised barricade and put on some metal helmets that Izuna offered them, they saw how some ANBUS prayed to all the gods they knew to come out unharmed**

**...Well if they get out alive and its entire members were satisfied.**

**Akihane's sharingan turned wildly in his eyes.** **_"Idiot baboon"_ ** **hissed with a growl and his hair began to float slightly from the static it generated around him until he settled in with his bangs covering his entire right eye, reminding all the members from the council table to an Uchiha with a white Gunbai and hedgehog hair.**

**The aura of death and thirst for blood of the Uchiha-Senju disappeared in a second, she flicked her bangs behind her ear and deactivated her sharingan** **_"How did you think that such an idea would be successful?"_ ** **I ask calmly** **_._ **

**The hokage and the Clan heads sighed in relief, but as they commonly say calm comes before the Storm**

**The room was filled with pure killing intent** **_"YOU!"_ ** **She pointed to the Ex-leader Senju sitting in the center of the table** **_"Why did you give the Bijus to other villages? Are you an idiot? mindless !, a retard !, DAMN FOOL!"_ ** **Akihane yelled at Hashirama who was just shrinking in his place and wishing the earth would swallow him** **_"You did the biggest stupidity in history! The only thing you just generated is a new War. Not peace! You don't understand! I told you last time, but as always DON'T LISTEN! What you just did is ... is GIVE THEM FUCKING FUCKING WEAPONS!"_ ** **she appeared in front of him, grabbed him by the head and hit his face against the table with force causing deep cracks, then picked him up and grabbed his shirt with both hands putting him at his height** **_"I went for two fucking weeks to the Village of the Dragonfly and see what I find when I return "_ **

**The heat began to rise in the council room causing many of them to break into sweat** **_"you gave eight damn Bijus to our enemies and all for what!"_ ** **He turned towards the sweaty Clan heads, dropped Hashirama suddenly causing him to fall in his seat abruptly, appeared in front of the Clan chiefs in a blink and slapped his hands on the table splitting it in two** **_"can you tell me? Can some of you even?"_ ** **The Clan leaders did not respond, they could not, their fear for Akihane was much greater than their bravery** **_"cowards that's what you are!"_ ** **he turned to the Hokage** **_"now do you want me to tell you? Hokage-sama_ ** **~** **_"_ ** **he gave a mocking laugh as he looked directly into Hashirama's eyes.**

**_"... to start a new war"_ **

* * *

**_The plans never go as one expects_ **

**_The War is created by the greed of man_ **

**_In this case it was caused by the naivety of one_ **

**_Luck that Akihane is not someone trusting_ **

**_Why she you know what to do_ **

**_... survive_ **

* * *

**_"Aneki"_ ** **someone called from the doors of the council room .**

**Akihane released the leader of the Shimura clan, who fell to the ground with a thud, then was mercilessly kicked by the Uchiha in the torso and hit hard with the other bleeding and deformed bodies on the other side of the room.**

**The Uchiha turned to look at the entrance of the council room only to look disconcerting at his albino brother who was drenched in blood and with a serious face, only one word came out of his mouth** **_"speak"_ **

**Zero looked at her and saw how his Aneki looked at his body full of blood** **_"it's not mine"_ ** **he turned his face and observed with inhuman amusement the great cracks in the bloodstained walls, the bodies that crossed the ceiling, the tables and chairs that were just a lump of wood and dust, the pile of disfigured men and women in the corner of the room, moaning in pain and the large hole in the wall.**

**Aperson** **_sane_ ** **would say that this is cruel and horrifying, but he is** **_not_ ** **, Zero is not well, he is unstable, he is** **_broken_ ** **, like his older brother, like his aneki, like his friends, like any other Shinobi,** **_like a murderer_ ** **, he instead whistled at the spectacle and looked at his sister completely clean of blood except for his gloved hands, in less than a second he removed all traces of humor from his face and became stoic** **_"Aneki already started" ._ **

**Those three words were enough for Akihane to understand what was coming over them, he walked to the exit smugly leaving the soles of his boots in blood staining the wooden floor, he untied the trench coat tied around his waist and put it on in one swift movement. Zero followed her just a few steps away after closing the doors to the destroyed room.**

**Zero watched the sister walk with a sharp eye, even now with the news of the start of the new war she looked so elegant, so normal, there was no nerves or tension in her, he looked approvingly like the Shinobi and civilians instead from looking at them with fear or fear because of the blood on their bodies they looked at them with respect, with veneration and** **_loyalty_ ** **.**

* * *

**_As expected of a village run by her amazing older sister_ **

* * *

**They reached the roof of the Hokage Tower, Akihane released a wave of her chakra and in a second, the whole place and the roofs of nearby buildings they were full of Shinobi kneeling waiting for orders.**

**The wind moved her hair behind her, crossed her arms and Zero settled next to her** **_"I want the borders of the country of fire closed, nobody enters and nobody leaves, whoever it is and if they complain it_ ** **_is my orders,_ ** **_not theirs"_ ** **His Sharingan slowly turned in his eyes** **_"any foreign Shinobi who tries to enter or approach the country of fire must disappear, no matter if they are high ranking or not, capture him! and get all the information you know"_ ** **a sly smile grew in his face** **_"Scatter!"_ **

**With this, all the Shinobi disappeared to fulfill their mission.**

**Akihane whistled causing a group of crows to descend from the sky and land in front of her, one of them landed on her shoulder and began to curl up against her hair** **_"look for my companions tell them that their mission is over, it's time to go back, what Kill all possible Shinobi and as a reward you can keep the corpses, the rest explore the situations in each village and report what happened, leave!"_ ** **he turned to Zero** **_"go to the academy, I want you to change the trainings and schedules for the wartime, then I want you to tell all the Shinobi and Kunoichis from Genin to ANBU to train and improve their skills, the war started and it is Time to remind our enemies why Konohagakure No Sato is the strongest Shinobi Village in the world. "_ **

**_"Hai Akihane-sama"_ ** **he said and then disappeared into a shunshin of water.**

**_"Gargoyle, Wolf"_ **

**Two figures with black masks and ghoulish smiles in shades of gray and white emerged from the shadows** **_"your orders my lady"_ **

**He turned to Shikain** **_"go and tell the Senju and Uchiha Clan that we will meet at the Nakano Shrine and then I pass messages to my grandparents and uncles"_ ** **the gray smile Shinobi disappeared in a shunshin of leaves, then he turned to look at the last Shinobi** **_"I need you to go to the ROOT headquarters and tell them that the training passes to sudden death, fired "_ **

**_"hai"_ **

* * *

**The Nakano Shrine was built three years after the founding of Konohagakure no sato in a hidden place in the surrounded mountains. of thick and abundant forest, with the function of protecting and hiding the stone tablet, which has remained in the Clan since the time of the founder Indra Otsutsuki.**

**The Stone Table can only be read by Doujutsu Uchiha users, however it can only be read as a higher ocular level is unlocked.**

**The first time Akihane read it was when he was three years old shortly after his grandfather told him stories about her, the abilities she mentioned and that** **_it only_ ** **could be read by a member of the Uchiha Clan with his Sharingan awake, no one outside his Clan you can, as that is because that was the creator's intention.**

**At that time the table was located under the main house and only trusted people were allowed to enter.**

**At that time even with his fully mature sharingan he was only able to read at least a quarter of it.**

**The second time Akihane came down to read it she was shortly after her fifth birthday, she had already unlocked her Mangekyou and was able to read more than half, but at that moment she realized something, the information on the Tablet had been changed, not completely but some words, words that are not important, words that no one would notice, not even his father who read it several years ago.**

**She wrote that night everything she was able to read from that stone and what was hidden, maybe she was wrong and nothing changed, but she preferred to follow her instincts, the same instincts that saved the lives of her and her friends years ago.**

**A few months later the Nakano Shrine was built and the Table was transferred to a secret room, Akihane took the opportunity to read it again and there was no change, but his instincts warned him** **_something is coming, something is stalking us_ ** **.**

**Then it happened shortly before the First Shinobi War, the words changed again and this time she confirmed it by reviewing her writings from last time, some words were added here and there.**

**She rewrote the text on her scrolls and sought out her siblings after storing the evidence in a safe place because ... it** **_was time to investigate._ **

**It took them several months but they discovered something new, and it was not in the Senju and Uchiha libraries since they went through them completely without success, they found some data but not enough.**

**It was during a team 0 mission in Kirigakure that Akihane's instincts led them to the Kaguya Clan, using their infiltration skills and Genjutsu they entered the Clan's private archives.**

> _**Otsutsuki Kaguya** _

**She was the key to everything, she was the creator of the Chakra in their bodies, she was the Goddess of the Kaguya and the mother of the Sage Of The Six Paths Hagoromo Otsutsuki and his brother Hamura Otsutsuki.**

> _**The Juubi** _

**A legend told in the Kaguya Clan, which narrates the destruction of the world at the hands of the 10-Tailed Monster, unconsciously at that moment Akihane put a hand to his star tattoo on his back.**

**Unfortunately, the First War started and search was temporarily paused.**

**But then two days before the War officially ended Akihane felt it, a dark presence, the same familiar presence that once observed them during their stay in the well, she froze and ran to the Sanctuary only to see two yellow eyes watch her before. to disappear.**

**What was written on the tablet changed again, that thing** **_modified it_ ** **, How long ago? Decades? Maybe centuries? Why didn't anyone notice? She, a girl, just watched and deciphered everything. Why hadn't anyone else done it? But more importantly, how long have you been able to infiltrate your Clan? Are they the only ones affected or are there more?**

**This was serious,** **_too_ ** **.**

**She investigated all the Uchihas and Senju files. The Senju declared more than a dozen times in just a few centuries that the war continued because certain Uchihas murdered women and heirs to the main house. The Uchihas declared otherwise for them some Senjus killed the heirs of the Clan.**

**Unfortunately, most of the scrolls that relate those events are already blurred and unreadable.**

**However, in those that are legible, Uchihas and Senjus that** **_do not exist_ ** **in any of the registers stand out...but there is a pattern, it is always a Uchiha, a Senju, a Uchiha, a Senju..an Uchiha and so on repeatedly.**

**Akihane placed all the scrolls and put them in chronological order.**

> _**Uchiha Sakumi murdered the wife of the Senju Clan Leader on 08/06/20 [128 years ago]** _
> 
> _**Unreadable scroll [Mention Senju last name, Estimated 119-123 years ago]** _
> 
> _**Scroll not readable [Mention last name Uchiha, Estimated 110-114 years ago]** _
> 
> _**Senju Akira infiltrated the Uchiha complex and murdered a dozen children on 11/19 / XX [108 years ago]** _
> 
> _**Uchiha Takara raped and murdered Princess Senju on 02/23 / XX [97 years ago]** _
> 
> _**Unreadable parchment [Mention Senju surname, Estimated 88-91 years ago]** _
> 
> _**Uchiha Saiki murdered Leader Senju's sister on 01/22 / XX [81 years ago Unreadable** _
> 
> _**parchment [ Mention the last name Senju, Estimated 74-76 years ago]** _
> 
> _**Parchment not readable [Mention the surname Uchiha, Estimated 62-63 years ago]** _
> 
> _**Senju Haruki kidnapped and tortured the first-born of the Leader of the Uchiha Clan on 12/29 / XX [54 years ago** _
> 
> _**Uchiha Ren murdered three cousins of the leader of the Senju Clan on 08/05/20 [50 years ago]** _
> 
> _**Senju Noroi a Assassinated the Uchiha Leader's wife, Uchiha Maya on 03/12 / XX [46 years ago]** _

**Uchiha Sakumi, Uchiha Takara, Uchiha Saiki, Uchiha Ren do not exist in the Clan records, they were never born, there was never any Uchiha with those names for 245 years.**

**Senju Akira, Senju Haruki, Senju Noroi do not exist in the records of the Senju Clan either, there are no born with those names for 312 years**

**Uchiha Maya ... the mother of his Grandfather Tajima, killed by ...** **_that thing._ **

**Akihane knew it, she wasn't able to beat the thing, she didn't have the same experience as him, she was weak and she didn't like it.**

**So she did the only thing she could do in this situation, I waited for midnight knowing that the vigilance was less and she protected with dozens of seals both complexes, the Senju and the Uchiha, several domes of different colors surrounded the complexes before disappearing , only the people of the Clan will be able to enter the complex and no one else, unless they are invited of course.**

**When she was nine years old that aura returned and Akihane laughed out loud that night, since the thing was never able to enter her complex.**

**She was barely ten years old when she became the Leader of the Uchiha Clan and the first thing she did was modify the stone to what it really was, erase any stupidity that the plant could have put between them the ultimate genjutsu the infinite tsukuyomi, the same one that the Goddess used. Rabbit more than 1000 years ago.**

**A month after becoming leader she presents her clan with a solution -** **_a seal_ ** **for the Mangekyou's blindness and the awakening of the Sharingan, Akihane is shocked when they kneel before her after putting the seal on her shoulders, especially since adults and the elders are more than glistening with happiness knowing that their offspring will not suffer and without her asking they make a unique oath towards her.**

**_(An oath that will become the rite of passage for the Uchiha Clan and the Senju in a few years, an oath that will become a law between them ... to the point where they consider it sacred, because family will always come first. )_ **

**Akihane just smiles** **_genuinely_ ** **at this scene.**

**When she turns 13, she becomes the Leader of the Senju Clan and her first act was to remove the wall between her clans, making the two complexes one, both clans from before that event became friends and even a few married each other and that date is celebrated in the Nakano Shrine, the same shrine that now has the Senju Symbol added to the entrance along with the Uchiha, in a demonstration of their friendship.**

**A celebration that ended with several Uchihas thrown on the roof of the sanctuary and some senju hanging from the trees and the rest with great headaches from the hangover.**

**And a short time later, like the Uchiha, the Senju Clan also makes a devoted oath towards her and Akihane still does not understand why, she is a girl, she is not a goddess, she does not think she deserves it.**

**Those words without her knowing it only generate more admiration for her.**

**Her 15th birthday is celebrated at the Nakano Shrine and she doesn't know how, but for some reason the next day, her uncle Tobirama ended up sleeping at the bottom of a well outside the shrine with his hair painted black and a bucket on his head. his uncle Izuna with white hair tied like a worm hanging from the entrance to the sanctuary and as for his grandparents ... Grandfather Tajima well he was ... the one who ended up as the best of all actually since he only ended up dumped in a bush, his grandfather Butsuma hanging by one foot in a tree with drawings on his face.**

**And for some reason Danzo and Kagami appeared fainted behind some logs, the rest of the Uchiha scattered around the courtyard of the sanctuary and even some on the roof ... again and the Senjus well they ... appeared sleeping in the trees, others lying with the Uchihas and some even had their faces painted in black ink along with a lot of obscenities.**

**The only one who was saved from this embarrassment apart from Akihane was his Mito-Okasan who could not attend his party, but Akihane makes sure to give him a copy of the photos he takes about how each of his relatives ended up after his drunkenness. Apparently he will have to create a volume 2 of his blackmail book.**

**Since that celebration the Nakano Shrine became more than just a temple, it became a refuge, a** **_home_ ** **... the secret home of both clans where private and trustful celebrations are organized between them.**

* * *

**PLACE: NAKANO SANCTUARY TIME: 17:50 PM**

**Akihane climbs the last steps feeling the auras of the members of the Senju and Uchiha Clan, walks towards the doors and opens them, closing them silently, walks and enters the corridors to the main room until the dark wooden door and slides them** **_"Sorry for the lateness, I had to change, the blood from that garbage splattered me"_ ** **Members of both clans are scattered to the right and left of the great hall sitting on soft floor cushions leaving only a central path to your seat that is similar to a throne made of high quality woods.**

**_"Welcome Kumi-Sama"_ ** **they greet in chorus**

**Akihane smiles** **_"thank you"_ ** **he sits on his throne.** **_"it is good to be with the family, however as much as I would like to celebrate anything with you and drink ... this is not the reason why the one who quotes him today"_ ** **her voice was calm but had a serious air that surrounded her** **_"I guess at this point everyone has already heard the rumors, or am I wrong? "_ **

**Several 'No' were heard in the air** **_"well, I'll be honest, I'll call you here to tell you what's going to happen, I know you all know I'm the one who runs ROOT''_ ** **there were several settlements and some 'yes'** **_"then I'll give you A summary of the situation, The Rock is hiring Nuke-Nin from Ranks A onwards, The Cloud is preparing its army, The Fog does not have good relations with Kumo and Iwa so they will try to use us as a bridge to enter the Rock if we want it or not, and Suna is for now neutral ground"_ ** **Akihane grimaced** **_"in other words ... we are in shit "_ **

**The people inside the room were in an uproar, thinking of a new war, screams and whispers were heard throughout the place.**

**_"I know you're wondering right now"_ ** **he said aloud, drawing the attention of the frustrated and anxious clansmen** **_"...why? Why is there a new war? Why can't we rest? , Why can't we have peace? ... that answer is simple is because we are Humans ... we are ambitious, we want what we cannot have, I know you are afraid ... not only for you but for your families, I understand I do not want to lose mine too ... but we have to"_ ** **His voice became calm and soft** **_"you will wonder why we will participate in a new war? I will answer you"_ **

**He got up from his seat and crossed his arms, his face became understanding and serene** **_"they will do it because it should be done, they will do it because no one else can, they will do it because_ ** **_we no_ ** **_have choice, they will do it because_ ** **_we are_ ** **_Shinobi"_ ** **she looked around the room looking person by person** **_"and if they don't ...thousands will die, elderly, men, women, mothers, brothers, children ... and if they tell me that they or is it enough I will not believe you, in fact I will be completely disappointed"_ ** **a look of disappointment sparkled in her eyes.**

**_"...but this is what distinguishes us from the other Shinobi, this is what makes us_ ** **_unique_ ** **_, I will not deny it each generation will have its suffering, in this case ours will be War"_ ** **his face hardened and his eyes shone in an unknown way** **_"we stain our hands with blood, we will murder or we will be murdered, that is the reality"_ **

**His lips pressed into a thin line** **_"... I despise those who did this to us, I hate them for the price they made us pay and I curse them for their stupidity ... but this is what should be done and we have no choice, and in the end it will be worth it and you know why?"_ ** **She spread her arms to the sides** **_"... because you will walk to the battlefield so that a child does not have to, because you will make a man bleed so that a mother can see her baby grow, because you will kill your enemy so that your family I never have to die, and that's something I'll do "_ ** **his voice got louder and he yelled** **_"because I'm a Shinobi! And Shinobi, we can be murderers because we are the ones who end life but they forget that we are also those who protect and care for her !now move, we have a war to WIN!"_ **

**_"for our children"_ **

**_"for our brothers"_ **

**_"for our partners"_ **

**_"FOR OUR FAMILY!"_ **

**_"WE WILL WIN THE WAR!"_ **   


* * *

**LOCATION: HOKAGE OFFICE DATE: 16 / AUG / XX TIME:AM**   
**08:32Akihane's eyes never wavered or stopped staring Danzo and Kagami as they calmly and steadily gave their report on what they had done on their S rank recovery mission completely ignoring the blood that stained their bodies and the terrified three members of team seven behind it, who she** **_also_ ** **ignored.** **  
** **  
** **She had moved into the Hokage's office a few days ago, to lead the village while Hashirama was fighting (** **_...doing pacifism)_ ** **on the front lines against Sunagakure who practically declared war on them when they had tried to infiltrate Konoha while they were fighting. At the borders, her Uncle Izuna was in the front of Iwagakure with Madara who returned a week ago** **_without_ ** **Dai and went directly with his brother without giving explanations, although she could imagine her uncle's doubt and anguish at the time of going. With Madara and lastly his Tobira-Tosan and his Grandparents were against Kumogakure.**

**Akihane had been fighting in the front line for the first few days giving the Blade the advantage, however Hashirama insisted on helping and wanted to go to the front leaving Konoha unprotected and she had no choice but to return to Konoha to protect her leaving her team in the wings. borders and their ANBUS helping in the shadows.**

**She was in charge of dividing her Konoha-Shinobi troops strategically, giving them greater advantages against their opponents depending on the nation against which they fight and commanding to protect the warehouses with seals as well as the infirmary areas since they are too important resources.**

**In the battle against Iwagakure they are supposedly 'losing' as they withdrew from the mountainous territory they had won since the beginning of the War,**

**Against Kumogakure there is a stalemate for now.**

**And Kirigakure is at a neutral level since they are against Iwagakure and Kumogakure for Mar.**

**Returning to the report of her students the woman noticed that there were some bruises on the account of the general report of her students, but she was not surprised, this it was to be expected when working in tandem with a team that included Kurama Haruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado the nicknamed disastrous seven.**

**The Kurama was lazy, who is only a mediocre Jounin, Utatane is a good Kunoichi but he only dedicates himself to genjutsu and poisons leaving everything else aside, Mitokado he only has a good brain and the Monkey is ... too soft and From what his students have said, he hesitates when it comes to killing and therefore he is** **_manipulable_ ** **.**

**But...Besides that? His adorable students saved Senju Tobirama...** **_his Tobira-tosan_ ** **and Danzo treated him with his medical arsenal to save his life, they defeated the ANBUS army of at least B-rank, at least Second Raikage, the annoying of Z, to the Brothers of Gold and Silver...who were a pain in the butt, and to finish they brought their three heads as a trophy-** **_Oh I was so, so proud! of her students_ ** **_..._ ** **her** **_little brothers_ ** **learned very well what she has taught them, they adapted to the terrible situation in which they found themselves, they looked for alternatives and solutions and in the end they were victorious.**

**_"We found out that Z seemed to be associated with Mu the leader of Iwagakure No Sato, we took all the possible information from him and cut off his head the same we did with the Gold and Silver brothers, we took care of destroying the hearts of each enemy Shinobi and burning your bodies as a preventive measure for the future and we searched the battlefield in search of something useful for you, but nothing appeared"_ ** **said the Uchiha genin with a calculating gleam in his usually cheerful black eyes, Kagami and Danzo's posture was perfect for those who were standing, legs slightly apart and hands clasped on the lower back, some Shinobi models if others could tell.**

  
**Speaking of Shinobi models clearly Haruto Kurama, he was a great example of what a perfect Shinobi** **_is not_ ** **, incomplete mission reports, great disrespect for authority, little consideration when missions are not urgent, and all because Hashirama Senju does so. allowed.**

* * *

**_But she won't plow it_ **

* * *

**LOCATION: SOUTH-WEST BORDER OF THE COUNTRY OF FIRE DATE: 19 / AUG / XX TIME : 13:16 PM**

**The white and fluffy clouds float serenely in the blue sky hiding at times the luminous sun and provider of heat, soft winds stir between the trees inviting nature to dance with them in slow and soft melodies.**

**On the branch of a large tree a figure was resting peacefully enjoying nature completely.**

**Akihane stopped meditating and straightened up, unlike other times he wore his raincoat and with it two new additions, on his back tied firmly were his two fine and elegant katanas** **_-Yami and Akabane in_ ** **addition to his Gunbai sealed on the sleeve of his trench coat for quick use in battle.**

**A battle ... a** **_carnage_ ** **he looked forward to.**

**One era was crimson with a gold ribbon tied to the scabbard and the other black with a white western dragon encircling the scabbard,** **_Akabane and Yami_ ** **their katanas gifted by their uncles so many years ago.**

**He stood up knowing he had a mission to complete, the two bells that hung from Yami's hilt slightly chimed from the movement.**

**A strong gust of wind ruffled the forest and with it Akihane disappeared leaving behind the sound of a couple of bells.**

**Before Akihane came to the border with Nadeshiko village, he had ordered his Shinobi on the Sunagakure border to return to the South-West border of the fire country and set up a camp for the wounded and replenish forces, commanding Hashirama. to Konoha to take care of while she was away and took care of the Suna-nin.**

**When their Shinobi withdrew from the border of the Wind Country, the Suna-nin invaded the country of Nadeshiko Village to reach The Land of Fire and destroy the Blade Shinobi.**

**The border between these two countries was rocky, great cliffs protrude from mountains made of solid materials, signaling the beginning of the mountainous area of Nadeshiko and the end of the beautiful forests of the Land of Fire.**

**The Suna-nin leapt between the rocks at high speed until they reached the lower part of that mountain and filled a large part of the area due to their high number.**

**Akihane calmly walked out of the Forest until he was only a few hundred meters in front of the Sunagakure army, the Kazekage Reto was behind all of them standing on the largest cliff of the mountain, next to him was Bunpuku the possessor of the Ichibi.**

**_"They're not really retiring, are they?"_ ** **she asked absentmindedly noting that they were just picking up speed, humming for a moment** **_"about 13,000 huhh at least will be a good warm up"_ **

**Akihane** **_smiled_ ** **and lunged at them without hesitation.**

* * *

**_Fight the impossible_** **_and being able to conquer it_** , **_is the greatest happiness_** **_for any human_**

* * *

  
  
  
  



End file.
